


The Stars, Our Saviour

by Jas1922



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bounty Hunters, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Intergalactic Species, Kid!Yerim, M/M, Masturbation, Some Age Switches, Space!AU, side character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 77,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jas1922/pseuds/Jas1922
Summary: The Prince of Titania seeks to reclaim his home planet, but he learns his true home lies in a human bounty hunter instead. The stars in the galaxies can never compare with the brightest one in Jongin.





	1. The Stars, Our Saviour [1/4]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celerydragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celerydragon/gifts).



> I ended up really liking this fic, and I hope my recipient and all other readers will enjoy the journey too! I actually combined elements from all your suggested prompts to form a simple storyline, which eventually grew into this 77k monster, as you can see. Wanted to expand on this, but I ran out of time. Thank you, Mods, for being so supportive and bringing Kaisoommer back so I had the chance to participate for the first time!

 

**28øO**

**02** **h** **32** **m** **54.8432** **s** **, −09° 29′ 29.754″**

**12.8 light-years from Earth**

 

The fiery red sky dusted with the dull purple of twilight creates an almost intimidating aura to the night that mirrors Kyungsoo’s sullen state of mind perfectly. He walks down the street, heavy combat boots crunching on the gravel unforgivingly, careful not to make eye contact with the beings who roam the area. But despite his efforts to lay low, everyone’s attention is drawn to the slight figure decked in a pure black cloak, the hood rimmed by an uncommon shade of gold, pulled low over his eyes.  

 

28øO is a planet infamous for housing the biggest bunch of misfits across the galaxies. It is here where the ravagers gather to organise mischief — from the hijacking of spacecrafts belonging to fleets of the sovereign states, to the monumental madness of planning a coup. It is also here where the black market thrives — illegal goods, weaponries, and the higher crime of trafficking creatures of the galaxies. To put it simply, it is a haven for those who have been shunned by their societies and kicked off their home planets, be it for their appearance or behaviour; a place where no rules exist and each being being his own ruler.

 

Kyungsoo picks up the pace of his walk a little as the eye-catching LED signage at the top of the hill, now visible after he turns a bend, beckons with the lure of good alcohol to help wind down what he deems a disastrous day. The people he passes gives him a wide berth, likely because they can feel the deadly mood he carries, and from the past two decades calling this planet his home, he knows they must recognise his cloak and draw their own conclusions of his identity. After all, he has built up a fearsome reputation as one of the best bounty hunters in the trade.

 

If the people are to know who he really is, they would have even more reason to be afraid. But alas, he is confident that only a handful knows of his bloodline.

 

A female standing by the bar’s front entrance latches onto his arm the second he steps within reach. Her heady perfume reeks, assaulting his senses, and it has him leaning his head the other way, a scowl quickly forming on his face.

 

“Welcome to EXODUS. Do I have the pleasure of serving you tonight, sir?” Where ones with weaker minds will fall for her scantily-clad body and glib tongue, Kyungsoo knows better. He is not unfamiliar with her kind after all — the Andromeda species are well-known for possessing good looks and using it as part of their seductive ways to get what they want.

 

In this case, the lady obviously craves Kyungsoo’s company in the bedroom from the way she trails her fingers down the length of his arm. Her nails are painted bright red, almost as if they come bearing a warning in addition to the lewd wink she sends his way. It disgusts him, and with the day he has had, he feels he has dealt with enough bullshit.

 

Besides, Andromedas are not his ideal type of a partner. His type, a particular someone in fact, isn’t currently on good terms with him and is very much absent in his life. Being a very devoted lover, he admits he hasn’t moved on one bit. Although, Kyungsoo hopes with the happenings in recent weeks, that things might just turn around soon.  

 

He lifts the hood of his cloak slightly and she takes a hasty step back at the warning shining through his bright green eyes. The sight is a first for her for sure, as it would be for the masses. The only known species with coloured eyes are the Alulas, and blue is the only colour they are associated with. Green is foreign and the foreign is the unknown.

 

To most, the unknown is fearful.  

 

“Is Baekhyun in today?” Kyungsoo speaks in his low voice, schooling his eyes back into a more normal shade of brown so that he doesn't attract more unwanted attention.

 

“Y-Yes. He just started h-his shift at the bar,” the Andromeda stammers through her words and gestures weakly for him to enter. Her mind seems to be still grappling with a possible explanation for how Kyungsoo can seem to switch eye colour at will. He nods and breezes past her without even sparing her a second glance, stepping over the threshold and into the warmth that is very much welcomed after having spent a better part of the day tormented by the harsh winter in one of the neighbouring planets.

 

Thankfully, the inside of the premise is rowdy enough for the majority to not notice him as he slides into a seat by the counter. Kyungsoo is never one to let down his guard, so the cloak stays on, as does his hood. The appearance is not a rare one for the bar’s usual visitors.

 

A whisky glass is placed in front of him shortly after and his gaze drifts up to land on a familiar face.

 

“Well, well, well. If this isn’t a rare sight,” Baekhyun smirks at him in greeting. “What is the forgotten Prince of Titania doing in my modest bar and couldn’t it wait until morning, when I’m at the Borough? You are well aware I hate mixing my businesses. Yet, you always seem to do the opposite of what I tell you to do.”

 

With red streaks in his hair audaciously styled into a mullet, coloured tattoos covering every inch of his neck and arms, and multiple piercings to the sides of his nose and ears, the Alula’s appearance always seem to get wilder each time Kyungsoo sees him.

 

“Oh! And where is that gorgeous piece of meat always hovering around you? He didn’t come see me today? I’m sad.”

 

“Keep your voice down,” Kyungsoo hisses and scans the surrounding tables with careful eyes. He sees no vine-like black tails on any of the patrons, just the usual Alulas and Andromedas. He turns back reassured. “I’m just here for a drink because I had a really bad day, and you know Chanyeol refuses to step foot in here because you are hell-bent on making him uncomfortable with all your over-the-top flirting.” Kyungsoo drums his fingers on the counter lazily as he waits for the other to mix him a drink.

 

“You do know he likes someone else right? He always goes to hang out with this other guy when he can. A Vulcan, I heard. But I’ve never had the chance to meet him. He’s been coming home late and he always clams up when I ask if they’ve advanced past the friendship stage. Not sure what to make of that, but you should probably lay off a little,” he advises.

 

“Pity.” Baekhyun pouts at the information and pulls out several bottles from under the counter, each of a different size. He returns to the original topic they were on, before he got distracted thinking about Chanyeol.

 

“After the many years I have known you, Soo, I still don’t get why you are so wary of Aerglos all the time. I don’t think they’ll actually hunt you down,” he does respect Kyungsoo’s wishes and takes his voice down a notch. “You’re a fucking Titania, practically a god. I bet you can take this whole bar out faster than I can pour you this glass of _suck, bang & blow _. In a fair fight, there is no way the Aerglos can even touch a hair of yours.”

 

First, Kyungsoo feels a prick in his heart at the mention of his people in the same sentence as those swines. Then, he calms the small shard of fear that surfaces with a distant but haunting memory. A master of emotions (in front of all except one) — he has been keeping his recurring nightmares a secret from his two friends for the longest time, he can keep up with the act now as well.

 

Since he looks like someone who has a tough shell, people like Baekhyun would only assume that he avoids Aerglos to keep trouble far away; to avoid unnecessary capture and being turned in as the sole remaining heir of the Titania throne.

 

The truth is, his memory of Aerglos runs even deeper than that. His young memory of deceit and death — the woman’s body completely wrecked by blue fire in front of his very eyes and the light leaving her soul — like a scar carved within him, that piece of memory, as well as the deaths of his other loved ones at the hands of the Aerglos eat at him every single day.

 

He fears them to some extent, but his friends are none the wiser.

 

Kyungsoo thinks he will truly be rid of his fears only when the day he deals justice to their evil kind arrives. Up until now, he has not gathered enough strength to face his nightmares and fight for justice for his lost species. He also does not possess enough assets to conquer the armies of the Aerglos. It has been twenty years in waiting — he as the Prince remains a Prince, not yet a King.

 

But the invisible countdown ticks on. Kyungsoo thinks the day is soon. He just needs a final motivation or golden opportunity to wage war against the Aerglos and reclaim his home planet. He can’t wait to return to 354I; to return to his family's castle on the hill.

 

The Titania knows of Baekhyun’s lack of brain to mouth filter, and he knows the other had no ill intentions bringing up the mention of Aerglos, so he chooses to downplay the Alula’s comments and distract his own line of thoughts by switching topics.

 

He raises an eyebrow as Baekhyun fills his glass with a red liquid, in eye-catching ombre fashion. The bartender only catches himself at the last second and narrows his eyes at the teasing look that has already settled in Kyungsoo’s practiced smirk.

 

“You mentioned suck, bang & _blow_?” Kyungsoo lets out a rare chuckle and takes a slow sip of his drink. “Sounds like you're desperate for some action to me, Baek.” It’s an unfamiliar taste — strawberries, tequila and a whole bunch of other ingredients that make up this explosive concoction. “What did you even put in this? This stuff is nasty but so good at the same time.” He whistles and nods in appreciation. “I must say the name is incredibly fitting.”

 

“Oh, come on! I didn’t come up with that name so don’t look at me like that.” The bartender dumps the cocktail mixer into the sink, uncaring that it makes a loud noise, and wipes his hands on the cloth hanging off his back pocket. Kyungsoo turns his head at the collective sigh his sensitive ears pick up to his right, only to find a group of Andromedas ogling Baekhyun’s sleeveless toned arms from a distance away. He snorts. The Alula merely ignores his audience and busies himself with whipping up another drink. He must be used to the attention.

 

“Are you certain?” Kyungsoo continues to tease. “I thought you were trying to use a pick up line on me again. One of your schemes to get into my pants, I suppose. I seem to recall your previous fascination with my butt.” Baekhyun groans and slaps his palm down onto the countertop in frustration.

 

“It was a mistake! How many times do I need to repeat it? I was drunk when I _“groped”_ you that night at the party okay?”

 

The Titania loves to see his friend all worked up like this — the colour in Baekhyun’s eyes flickering as his emotions dictate the brightness of the blue, because it is usually him who is teased by the Alula.

 

“I admit you are an attractive person, Kyungsoo, and I would totally bang you because you are a goddamn Titania— _royalty_ in fact. You have no idea how many would want to have your company.” Baekhyun pauses to take in a dramatic deep breath before continuing on in a much louder voice, “But I also value my neck, and I prefer not to get on Jongin’s bad side because he has quite the temper and a possessive streak. You know it. So there you go... Quit it, alright?”

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t even notice the increased pressure he was applying to his grip on the glass until it shatters, sending shards and red all over the countertop.

 

“Why the fuck did you do that for?!” Baekhyun yelps and scrambles for his piece of cloth to wipe down the surface. “Hands off, Kyungsoo. You sure you are okay?” The other takes the initiative to gingerly separate his hand from the pieces of glass cutting into his palm, and Baekhyun sounds genuinely worried even though he knows his body can mend itself just fine.

 

“Hey!” Baekhyun shakes his shoulder lightly when he gets no response from Kyungsoo, and it is then that the latter snaps out of his daze.

 

“Don’t mention that fucker’s name in front of me,” he snarls with so much venom that the bartender leans back with his arms raised in a mock surrender.

 

“Okay,” the Alula coughs out meekly. “What did that dumb human do this time?”

 

“What did he do?” Kyungsoo parrots back. “Well, I guess I should post this question to you first.” He leans across the countertop, too close for Baekhyun’s comfort, and jabs a finger at the Alula's chest. At this distance, the latter becomes a victim of Kyungsoo’s forbidding glare, and he prides himself in not flinching because few can say that they have been locked in a staredown with a Titania and managed not to combust on the spot. Especially since the bright green eyes seem to burn right through you to question your soul.

 

“Did you or did you not send Jongin after me?” Kyungsoo asks.

 

It takes all but half a second before Baekhyun replies him with laughter. “That’s absurd. Why would I send two of my best bounty hunters after the same prize when I can aim for two pots of gold instead? You are so funny, I swear.” The Alula places a new glass on the countertop and starts to work on a fresh mix, all while still laughing lightly to himself.

 

“Well then, explain to me why I happened to bump into him while I was trying to carry out the job on 2AøS this morning?” Kyungsoo tries to keep his temper and annoyance in check, but he ends up speaking in an oddly strained voice.

 

“That’s odd.” Baekhyun frowns. “He came around to the Borough a few days back and I gave him the job for an Aerglo. This guy is a wanted criminal and the Vulcans are paying an unbelievably high price for his head. Jongin was so taken by it he snatched at it even before I was done dealing him more information. Last I heard, he should be on his way to 363N—”

 

“— which is on the far side of the galaxies. I fucking knew it! He’s playing me for a fool.” Kyungsoo growls and slams his fists down on the countertop. The group of Andromedas who had been eye-fucking Baekhyun all these while jump in their seats, scooting further back from the pair only now after finally recognising Kyungsoo.

 

“I thought the botched job a fortnight ago was a mere coincidence, but now I know for sure that the fucker is doing this on purpose. I hate him so much.”

 

“Just what is he doing on purpose?” Baekhyun frowns, unable to read past the silent thoughts in Kyungsoo's head. He highly doubts the Prince’s last statement though, but he holds his tongue for once.

 

“Remember that Vulcan defector? You promised me I would get half a million if I rounded him up alive.”

 

“Of course I do.” The Alula grimaces. “You brought him back in bits and pieces. I never puked as much as I did that time, and that’s an impressive feat considering that I’ve seen plenty of insane stuff floating between our planets. But none and never to that gruesome extent.” Baekhyun props his chin up with his elbows on the countertop.

 

“If you haven’t figured it out already, the Vulcans are quite mad with the stunt you pulled. You know how they are, always so prim and dignified in the way they do things. Even though he betrayed their sovereign, they expected him back in one piece at least.” He fills Kyungsoo's glass with a new drink, this time of a decent pink shade, and the Titania nods his head in thanks.

 

“Well it wasn’t my fault that Jongin ambushed the Vulcan and screwed up all my preparations! I had him in sight and that fucker just swooped in like that, as if he wanted to steal my prize in front of my nose. Big fat chance,” Kyungsoo growls.

 

Baekhyun lets out a small “ _aahhh_ ” in understanding and claps his hands together slowly. “I knew something had to be up. Why didn’t you tell me about this earlier? And why would Jongin interfere with your job? It wasn’t like you to screw up a catch. You had such a perfect record before that, second to only Jong— _oh, wait._ ”

 

Kyungsoo sighs. He has no clue how he and Jongin practically went from lovers to rival bounty hunters. Well, perhaps the cloudy nature of their break up might have something to do with it.

 

Every single time his one bad decision of breaking things off with Jongin in the past without hearing the other’s side of the story comes back to pile regret on him, it makes him want to swallow his goddamn Titania pride and let Jongin past his walls again. But then, the other will go and do something stupid like this, making it seem like he has forgotten their love, which provides Kyungsoo that bit more reason to delay mending their broken ties.

 

“The Vulcan was trying to get away as I was wrestling Jongin on the floor. I had my blaster trained on his legs, I swear I was just trying to stop him from running, and then that fucker shifted my aim up.”

 

A sly look takes over the Alula’s face. “ _Wrestling_ , right.” He folds two fingers on each hand to form inverted commas. “You sure you two were just wrestling and not...” Baekhyun’s voice drifts off suggestively. He lets out a yelp a second later. He figures he deserves the hard punch on his arm for the exaggerative wriggle of his eyebrows he uses to tease Kyungsoo.

 

“And the exact same thing almost happened again on 2AøS this morning!” The Titania takes an exaggerated swig at his drink, “Only this time, he got what he wanted.” He bangs the glass down on the countertop angrily.

  

He can still see Jongin turning his back on him.

 

 

 

_12 hours ago._

 

**2AøS**

**02** **h** **17** **m** **46.1142** **s** **, −05° 30′ 29.140″**

**11.2 light-years from Earth**

 

“How are the signals looking?” Kyungsoo flips a switch to lift the hatch and settles into the co-pilot seat of the spacecraft. Buckling up, he consults his intelligence panel and plugs in the coordinates of their destination into the jumpgate — a device that creates wormholes to enable fast travel between two points in space.

 

“Lively as per usual.” A figure strides over to the blaster chambers for a round of final checks before he returns to Kyungsoo’s side. “You know, you really ought to stop checking up on me each time we fly, my Prince. You know I’m the best at what I do. I can take good care of this baby.” He pats the flight console affectionately before sliding into the seat beside the Titania’s.

 

“Yes, I am no stranger to your aerial conquers and technical expertise, Chanyeol. I ask merely out of habit,” Kyungsoo drawls. “And I specifically recall mentioning to you not to call me by my title. Twenty years, I have been repeating myself. Just Kyungsoo would be fine. Starboard locked and ready for take-off.”

 

The lights in the spacecraft dim as the engine roars to life once Chanyeol secures the port side.

 

“In the public domain, of course. But seeing as we two are the only ones here, you must pardon me for addressing you with the rightful respect, my Prince. My family and I have served the royal family for far too long to simply forget our manners.” The human smiles and Kyungsoo finds himself mirroring that expression for he sees the light gleam in the former’s eyes — a tease, it was. As much as Chanyeol stubbornly prefers to call him by his title instead of his name, the Titania knows the true nature of their bond still lies in friendship over master and servant.

 

“Jumpgate loaded and ready.” Chanyeol grips his throttle lever and tugs it back smoothly, navigating them to a clear area, before glancing over to Kyungsoo for a final confirmation. “It should take us to within an hour of our destination.”

 

“Let’s jump then.” The latter smirks and pushes on a red button. At once, the spacecraft propels forward at light-speed, hurtling through the planet's atmosphere.

 

The view outside as they race time in space is as magnificent as the first time Kyungsoo saw the death of a star — silver streaks lighting up the dark space as they fly through the comet belt. The pressure taking a toll on their bodies from thwarting space and time is something the pair is already used to, not to mention this being a relatively short journey allows them to remain conscious throughout the flight, whereas newcomers would probably be put into a deep sleep.

 

It isn't long after that Chanyeol announces their arrival on 2AøS, just short of an hour after they had started their journey.

 

The pilot tunes the spacecraft down to standby mode and leans over Kyungsoo’s head to view the intelligence panel once the engine quiets.

 

“Okay, who’s our main man?” He asks Kyungsoo.

 

“We have a Ghost on our hands.” The Titania frowns. “Not sure what the Ravagers want it for, but _hey_ , gold is gold. I ain’t complaining. Baek promised us a sizeable cut too.”

 

Chanyeol lets out a low whistle. “Sounds like a tough one to me, especially with this terrain and weather.” The reason why they aren’t usually keen to take up hunts for Ghosts is precisely because it is only this species that does not have an anatomy akin to the human body. In fact, they do not conform to a particular shape and size at all, hence making their capabilities unpredictable.

 

Judging from the grainy image Baekhyun has supplied Kyungsoo with, the bounty hunter has been tasked to capture a Ghost who appears to have some human features, but also multiple hands and legs. At first glance, it seems an easy job with his skills and experience, but he knows never to underestimate creatures of the galaxies he is yet to familiarise himself with.  

 

“Alright, guard the spacecraft. I’ll be back soon.” Kyungsoo pops up off his seat and goes to grab a blaster from the metal racks.

 

“Sound me out if you need my help,” Chanyeol calls after the latter, lowering the hatch to allow the Titania out.

 

“Whatever would I need your gangly self on the ground for? To punch me in the eye again?”

 

“I hope you run into a wall and break your face then,” Chanyeol replies with equal sass, not bothering to defend himself for the nth time when Kyungsoo beefs up his _Chanyeol has no fighting skills whatsoever_ argument with the recount of that one time he messed up in the past.

 

With the Titania’s tracking skills, it doesn’t take him long to find the Ghost despite the small blizzard slowly gaining momentum in town. There aren't many creatures around anyways. Kyungsoo trails after his target by leveraging on the cover the sooty ruins provides him with. Locating the specific Ghost in the main grounds had been easy, almost too easy, and he sweeps his eyes around his surroundings once more to reassure himself that he isn’t walking right into a trap.

 

The warehouse his target has disappeared into appears abandoned and he knows this presents the right opportunity for him to strike. Also, he really wants to take shelter from the cold so he decides to enter the premise.

 

“Lock in current position,” he whispers into his comms set before darting in. That would alert Chanyeol to his location, and if necessary, aid in his extraction should he run into trouble. That scenario has never happened thankfully. He finds the area is wide with plenty of open pockets, but there are a couple of tall pillars stretching up to the roof to the side, and that is where he heads to first, for cover.

 

“Too easy,” Kyungsoo mutters under his breath as he resets his blaster’s range. The Ghost is still loitering around what appears to be an empty nest, and so he trains his blaster an inch to the left of his target. He intends to shoot at the ground beside the Ghost so that the accompanying blast would only knock him out since his client preferred a live catch.

 

“Gotcha.” He whispers in anticipation of releasing the shot and folds his finger over the trigger.

 

But before he can shoot, a sharp whistle pierces the silence and Kyungsoo finds his blaster lassoed from his arms in a blink of an eye.

 

A magically-enhanced arrow paired to a lasso that responds only to its owner’s call. He knows only one who was gifted the weapon by the faes in the mystic forests.

 

“What the fuck?!”

 

He sees that his attention is not the only one captured by the newcomer for the Ghost has also tilted its head up in the direction of the man standing on an overhead beam. He blames the howling wind outside for his lapse in picking up the presence of another with his hearing.

 

“We meet again, honey,” Jongin coos down at him. “I say it’s fate, don’t you think so too?”

 

Kyungsoo clenches his fists by his sides and ignores the even tighter squeeze in his chest. A feeling of déjà vu sets in him — the other’s appearance sparking the memory of a similar situation he found himself in about a fortnight ago.

 

_You are not screwing up my job again!_

 

Carrying forward the anger from the previous botched job, Kyungsoo snarls and sprints towards the Ghost while ignoring Jongin, all intentions of being subtle in his approach swept away along with the protection of his cloak, the clothing landing in a pile behind him.

 

“He is my man, fucker!” He yells.

 

The Ghost panics at the bright green eyes of Kyungsoo and scrambles for the back of the warehouse, but the Titania does not halt his pursuit. In fact, he speeds up.

 

“It’s funny, you used to call me your man too,” Jongin shouts and lets out another sharp whistle. A piece of rope makes its way down and winds itself around one of Kyungsoo’s leg, and the latter realises a second too late, tripping over and hitting the ground hard before he can even brace himself.

 

 _Two can play this game._ Kyungsoo smirks and reaches down to get a tight grip on the rope before he tugs.

 

The gasp and follow-up grunt he hears as Jongin lands unceremoniously behind him grants him only a short moment of satisfaction. Kyungsoo frees himself and chases after the Ghost, but he stops at the sight of his target waiting for him by the back door of the warehouse. The smile on its face is almost condescending and it only seems to grow as he takes a step and two forward.

 

“Be careful, honey.” Kyungsoo ignores the body leaning close over his back and inches his hand to his sides where he keeps his double-bladed dagger — a reliable ally in times where his blaster abandons him. “It’s not alone.” The Titania stands still even as a warm breath blows near his ear.

 

He misses being in such close proximity with Jongin, but he doubts the other feels the same.

 

He finds Jongin speaks the truth when the next second the back door swings out to invite a huge mass of similar-looking Ghosts in.

 

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo curses before running forward to meet his first victim, figuring that confrontation is his only advantage. They don’t die easy is the conclusion he reaches after only a couple of minutes. Apparently, the blade does not kill the Ghosts unless he decapitates them. But even with this knowledge, he is still overwhelmed by their numbers, especially since Jongin isn’t helping in any way. It is also tricky dealing with their multiple hands and legs for he has only a pair each himself.

 

The human appears to have only one goal in mind as he dodges bodies, passing them by and leaving them untouched for Kyungsoo to deal with, all so he can reach the specific Ghost with a price tag on his head.

 

“Shit,” Kyungsoo hisses in pain as fire lashes at his arms and legs when the Ghosts get a rare hit on him. It seems their skin are lined with an unknown chemical that makes them useful natural weapons. Dropping low and rolling over, he creates space for himself to get to his blaster lying a couple of feet away.

 

Another whistle is heard and he snaps his head up at the short victory cry Jongin lets out.

 

_Damnit!_

 

Kyungsoo lashes at the Ghost nearest to him and tries to get to the other bounty hunter who has managed to lasso in his target, but he is stopped by another wave of attack.

 

“Don’t you dare walk away from me, Jongin.” The word _again_ he adds silently in his mind, and for a moment, Jongin must have heard it too for his smirk falters. But then he nods a goodbye and disappears out of the back door a second later, dragging Kyungsoo’s pot of gold along. It leaves the Titania with an ache in his chest — a feeling he once swore he has forgotten.

 

A lash on his back sends him sprawling forward, and quite fortunate for him, within reach of his blaster. He pockets his dagger and grabs onto the blaster, pointing its muzzle at his own chest. It’s not an action the Ghosts expect as they glance at each other in confusion, unfamiliar with what exactly makes the galaxies so in awe, and somewhat afraid, of the god-like species of Titania.

 

“Night, night,” says Kyungsoo before he slips his own eyes shut. And as he pulls the trigger, he embraces the warmth he feels throughout his body, shaping it and then expelling the energy outward in an angry wave.

 

He opens his eyes to an empty building and he can only sigh as he leaves, dragging his feet over the fine powder of remains, taking the walk of defeat even though he survived the unfair fight.

 

“Who was the one who said he didn’t need my help earlier?”

 

Kyungsoo turns a blind eye to the teasing smile on Chanyeol’s face and holds up a piece of bandage. “I can’t reach my left shoulder blade. Put it on,” he says in a voice so soft, the behaviour unbecoming of him, that the human keeps quiet and helps him tend to his wound. There is no cause for deep concern though. They know he will heal fairly quickly.

 

“What happened?” Chanyeol asks out of curiosity.  

 

“Jongin happened.”

 

And apparently that name itself is sufficient for Chanyeol to draw his own conclusions and decide not to probe further in fear that it would spark Kyungsoo off.

 

 

 

_The present._

 

**28øO**

**02** **h** **32** **m** **54.8432** **s** **, −09° 29′ 29.754″**

**12.8 light-years from Earth**

 

“Please tell me I’m not about to see intestines again,” Baekhyun rushes out, already looking quite sick at the thought of it.

 

“No.” Kyungsoo shoots the other a _how pathetic are you_ look before he exaggerates a sigh. “But I suppose you can look forward to seeing that fucker with your prize money in the morning.”

 

“What?” Baekhyun’s jaw drops.

 

Kyungsoo picks up his glass and takes a long gulp. “I flew back empty-handed.” He glares hard at the drink, as if it was somehow the very cause of his anger. The Alula quickly intervenes and takes the glass away, with good foresight too, as it seemed like Kyungsoo would crush this just like how he did the previous.

 

“Snatched the Ghost from me and took off while I was left to deal with an entire gang all by myself.”

 

“Wow,” Baekhyun lets out a low whistle. “Not in a million years would I have imagined that could happen.”  

 

That just adds insult above anger and Kyungsoo slams his fist on the countertop. “I will kill him when I next see him,” he promises.

 

This time, Baekhyun does not doubt his determination as much.

 

Just then, a spotlight bathes the small stage at the front of the bar in a warm glow and the Alula, who can see the figure making his way up the stage, sounds an early warning to his friend,

 

“Oops, I forgot he was scheduled to perform tonight. My bad.”

 

Kyungsoo tenses in his seat, easily guessing who Baekhyun is referring to. It can only be Taemin who will incite such a reaction from the Titania here, unless it is say Jongin himself who walks into the bar, but Kyungsoo knows the latter would want to keep away after the stunt he pulled on 2AøS in the morning.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier? I hate him so much. Have I ever told you that? I would have just found another bar to go to.”

 

“Only for the hundredth time, yes.” Baekhyun rolls his eyes and observes the way Taemin calls for the attention of the patrons gathered near the front of the stage with his flirty winks before he launches into his first song of the night, all the while singing sultrily as he strokes his mic stand.

 

“And _hey!_ How could you even suggest visiting another place? You should be supporting your friend’s business.”

 

Kyungsoo, who peeks over his shoulders for a second, retches and sinks even lower in his seat. Taemin’s fans have quite the opposite reaction though — cheering and letting out catcalls, with the occasional declarations of love from the Alulas.  

 

“Go easy on the hate, Kyungsoo. He’s an Andromeda,” Baekhyun chuckles. “Besides, it’s his job as an entertainer to seduce others; he’s a real crowd pleaser. Rakes in the most for my bar you see.”

 

“You’re absolutely right in claiming that he is good in seducing others,” the Titania grits his teeth. “He has no equal in that field. None.” Kyungsoo snatches back his glass and traces the rim with his finger slowly. The other observes him in silence. This is a rare sight — the fearsome bounty hunter looking so small and defeated, unlike the usual pose of charisma and power he has made a name for himself with.

 

“It’s been two years, Soo,” Baekhyun takes special consideration in choosing his words carefully when he finally speaks. “Two relatively long years, _well_ , in my opinion at least since I had the hard job of dealing with not just yours but Jongin’s moping as well… two years and you still think Taemin is the wedge that drove you and Jongin apart?”

 

Kyungsoo snorts with an air of irritation obvious in the way he gives Baekhyun the side-eyes. “If not the cause, at least a key contributing factor,” he comments. He has heard his friend speak up on behalf of Jongin and Taemin on far too many occasions. His ears have become too tired to listen, and his heart and mind too stubborn, closed-off to accept that there might be another plausible explanation as to why the pair had been meeting up so often behind his back prior to his break up with Jongin.

 

Taemin had always been the root of his envy and jealousy from the day Jongin had introduced him to Kyungsoo after their initial few dates. It was plain as day that the pair was very close. Being orphans and having grown up together in the same facility, it was nothing less than expected. Andromedas, by nature, are also relatively touchy beings for they thrive on physical contact and connection. Hence, it wasn’t for the lack of trying, _no_ , but Kyungsoo did try to understand why Taemin was constantly around and he just couldn’t find it in himself to appreciate Taemin as just Jongin’s best friend, because they certainly don’t act the definition of it sometimes.

 

Even though he thinks he and Jongin were madly in love, there was always a small sense of insecurity as to Taemin’s constant presence in Jongin’s life.

 

Those secret meetings behind his back during the months leading up to their breakup had seeded suspicion and distrust on his part. At first, he had not known that they were meeting up until Baekhyun had informed him after catching sight of the pair leaving his bar at odd hours. Kyungsoo has had too much personal trauma over memories of deception and betrayal, because he had lost his family the same way, and so he didn’t want to hold on any longer, to protect himself. Because he figures the longer he holds onto hope, the more he will suffer in heartbreak.

 

Thus, when Taemin had approached them at one of their dates and asked that Jongin go along with him because they had something _urgent_ to tend to, the latter had an outburst and had set an ultimatum for his boyfriend.

 

He was expecting to be pacified by Jongin and to receive an explanation as to what's been going on. But Kyungsoo’s heart had shattered when Jongin chided him for making accusations that he was cheating on him with Taemin, merely telling him that he had to go and he will explain later before walking away with the Andromeda. The human didn't even glance back, and was it out of spite or despair that Kyungsoo didn't follow after?

 

He gave up on them then, even though it pained him so much to do so. That one decision still lingers in his mind up until today.

 

He had taken his lover’s departure as a betrayal, and this being the second time he has experienced this amount of sadness in his lifetime, the first being the death of his parents, Kyungsoo’s heart had completely brought its walls up.

 

It was too late when Jongin had returned from wherever the hell it was he had been a couple of days later. The Titania’s act of self-preservation prevented him from hearing things he wasn’t sure he was comfortable hearing, and it also prevented him from facing thoughts like the stuff his frequent nightmares are made of.

 

Jongin had been absolutely furious that Kyungsoo had chosen to break things off between them, and he had hung around Kyungsoo’s home, where the latter had holed himself up in, trying to explain his behaviour in the past months. But the Titania had stubbornly refused to give him the time of day. He could not bring himself to let Jongin explain the situation for fear that it would lead to even more lies.

 

Jongin only finally conceded defeat when his tears ran dry and his voice turned hoarse from all the shouting he was doing across the closed door. He wasn’t to know that Kyungsoo was faring badly on the other side, his walls battered down to paper-thin shields; the Titania so close to letting him in again.

 

Kyungsoo claims he is in a much better state now without Jongin, but his friends who have known him for a long time can attest to the contrary.

 

“What if this was all a big misunderstanding? Instead of jumping to conclusions, you should have talked it out with Jongin before. I know I’ve said this countless times, but can you blame me for wanting my two friends to be happy?” Baekhyun sighs.

 

“You two were so good together. It's almost as if the galaxies made you two for each other. Not for a single second did I believe that Jongin would cheat on you with Taemin. I kind of regretted telling you about them meeting up when I first saw. Perhaps it is my fault for planting the seeds of doubt in your head.” The Alula shakes his head in disappointment. “What if they were genuinely meeting up just to hang out as friends? I can’t believe you just gave up your happiness like that.”

 

“ _He_ was the one that walked away from me while we were on a _date_ , Baekhyun. I highly doubt that they were _hanging out_ and I don’t think you understand.”

 

There had been a point in time, when he was hiding in bed, pressing his palms against his ears to block out Jongin’s yelling from outside his apartment door when he was tempted to accept _any_ explanations for his frequent disappearances with Taemin just so he could be embraced by the other’s warmth and love again. Maybe, _maybe_ , he could tolerate a third party.

 

_“I can’t believe you didn’t trust me enough, Kyungsoo!” Jongin yells and pounds on the door with his fist again. “I know you have issues trusting others. But you know me… I'm the only person who loves you more than his heart ever loved anything and anyone in the galaxies. If you don’t come out and give us a chance to talk things out, then I’m leaving. For good. Please, Soo. Don’t do this to me, don’t do this to us. Please.”_

 

Kyungsoo’s paper-thin walls had tried to hold solid, but they were already breaking down as he was having an inner debate. Just as he made the decision to go let Jongin in, the other had already left, having had enough of the long hours of their standoff. It was then that regret surfaced in the Titania.

 

The latter had not returned the next day, nor during the entire week that followed. Kyungsoo kept count because he had been waiting for the chance to reconcile with Jongin. If anything, the repeated no-shows had ultimately made him lose hope that the other will still love him again after this.

 

Now, even if he believed that the other had nothing going on with Taemin and it was all a big misunderstanding, he had no way to make amends. He has not seen Jongin in a year and a half and it is only recently that they have bumped into each other again.

 

It isn’t as simple as Kyungsoo marching up to Jongin, asking him to let bygones be bygones and they can just pick up from where they left off, especially given the fact that they are supposed to be rivals who hate each other’s guts now.

 

Also, Jongin looks a changed man as well, hijacking Kyungsoo’s recent jobs and being an asshole to the Titania in general. If the other continues to act this way, Kyungsoo has no reason to believe that Jongin still loves him, and he wouldn’t want to try and rekindle their relationship.

 

He holds both his hands up in a mock surrender. “You know what, I don't want to talk about my fucked up relationship with Jongin anymore. I know I was also at fault for how things turned out. Maybe things between us will become better one day, but in light of recent events, I think Jongin has had a change of heart,” Kyungsoo sighs. “How is it every single time we bring up this matter, we either end up arguing or brooding? I don’t want us to fight about this, Baek. If we lose our friendship to this matter, that’s just sad to be honest.”  

 

“You know what I find sad?” The Alula fixes him a hard stare. “I find it sad that what was once a beautiful relationship has turned into this weird dynamics of competitive rivalry you two have going on. You two were both at fault for what happened two years ago. I know you two still have feelings for each other, so if you can just get your head out of your ass for a day, please,” Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “At least Jongin looks like he is trying to do something about it. Dare say I think he is purposely messing with your jobs just to get your attention. That poor thing.”

 

The Titania doesn’t like the look in the Alula’s eyes — like he holds information he does not know.

 

Baekhyun backs away from the counter when Kyungsoo makes to stand. “Alright. Shutting up now before you blow off my pretty face with your blaster.”

 

Kyungsoo huffs and settles down in his seat again. He should have paid more attention to his surroundings, to when the singing voice had stopped so he could take a quick leave, but it is too late when a slim hand slides to rest on his shoulders. The Titania tenses when Taemin leans into his personal space and sends him a warm smile.

 

“Hey, Kyungsoo. Haven’t seen you in awhile.”

 

Kyungsoo snorts to himself because it’s all down to him deliberately avoiding the other for almost two years now.

 

“How have you been?” Taemin smiles.

 

“I’ve been fine. None of your concern though,” he replies curtly, and the Andromeda’s hand drops from Kyungsoo’s shoulder to his sides at once.  

 

Sensing the latter’s obvious hostility, Taemin lowers his gaze. “Okay… That’s good?” He taps his fingers on the countertop awkwardly. Baekhyun doesn’t offer Taemin any help by stepping in when the Andromeda shoots him an anxious look. He simply stands on the other side of the counter, observing with his arms folded across his chest.

 

“Look, I’m sorry how things turned out with you and Jongin,” Taemin says to Kyungsoo softly. “I know you thought we—”

 

The Titania shoots up from his seat and turns his back on Taemin, dismissing the latter’s presence altogether. “Thanks for the drinks, Baekhyun. I’ll see you tomorrow at the Borough?” Kyungsoo says in a strained voice.

 

“Uhm yeah.” Baekhyun gives him an amused look and nods at him before the Prince begins to speed walk to the exit.

 

Kyungsoo manages to take two steps before he is stopped by a hand grabbing onto his cloak, stripping the Titania of the protection of his hood. He hurries to pull it back up at once.

 

“Wait! It’s not like that,” Taemin rushes out. “Hear me out. Jongin still loves you! You have to believe me.”

 

Kyungsoo is stunned into silence and the Andromeda takes the chance to plant his body in front of him.

 

“He loves you, and there wasn’t a time after he met you when his heart wavered. I have no romantic feelings for Jongin. He is my brother, and I care for him a great deal. I know we owe you an explanation. There is a reason behind why we kept meeting up without your knowledge—”

 

“And just what is this reason then?”

 

“I wish to say, but I’m not in the position to do so,” Taemin says exasperatedly. “Jongin will tell you, if you can just sit down and talk with him? Please. You two look miserable apart and—”

 

“I said I’ve been _fine_ .” Kyungsoo hisses through gritted teeth, hoping it conveys just how _not_ miserable he is. “Besides, it’s too bad I no longer love him. There’s no need for us to talk.”

 

One look at the Andromeda’s face and Kyungsoo can tell Taemin doesn’t believe him.

 

Heck. Even he doesn’t believe his own words for he feels a pang in his chest right after he lies.

 

“I’m not miserable,” Kyungsoo reiterates, barely keeping the stutter out of his voice, “S-So fuck you and fuck Jongin. He didn’t look that miserable pulling one over me with the Ghost, and gloating about it, this morning. That’s not exactly what one would do to or how one would treat a person he loves.” He side-steps Taemin and pauses by the exit. “I would say see you, but not really, because I don’t intend to. Never again.”

 

He leaves Taemin a final glare before departing.

 

Perhaps Kyungsoo should have paid more attention to the pairs of eyes lurking in the alleys.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo is just peeling back his covers and about to slip into bed for some much needed shuteye when his ears pick up on a soft thud outside his bedroom. It is way past the usual time he goes to sleep, he knows it is not the neighbour’s pet that often likes to visit his balcony for there came no sound of the bells usually hanging on the pet’s collar.

 

At once, the Titania grabs onto the dagger he keeps by the side of his pillow and spins around, facing his bedroom door. The blaster would have been his first choice of weapon in most cases, but he isn’t keen on replacing any furniture or explaining damages to the landlord should he be forced to use it.

 

Noise is a permanent discomfort in the area considering that he lives in a relatively small apartment at the corner of the sky docks — the loud rumble of spacecrafts taking off and landing common even at this late hour. But he knows his ears do not betray him and his paranoia hints to him that there could be an intruder in his home.

 

Kyungsoo treads carefully toward the door and only turns the knob when he is certain he feels no presence standing right outside waiting to ambush him. Whoever it is or whatever it could be was definitely in the main hall judging from the muted footsteps on the carpeted floor.

 

 _Footsteps_.

 

He times the scuff sounds and cracks a smile inwardly. Two legs and whoever it is is alone.

 

 _I can take him._ Kyungsoo spins his dagger in his hand casually and walks down the hallway with an air of confidence suddenly obvious in his posture.

 

He finds his balcony doors are wide open even though he knows he had locked it this morning before he left for 2AøS, so that means the intruder knows how to pick locks. There is someone hunched over a bag left by the foot of his couch, and he must not have noticed Kyungsoo yet for he takes his own sweet time searching for something within it.

 

It is when the person straightens up and the streetlights outside casts a shadow over him that Kyungsoo finds himself floored because he would be able to recognise this silhouette anywhere.

 

“What the fuck are you doing here?!” He yells.

 

The intruder screams and jolts so hard he loses his footing and collapses on the couch with a yelp.

 

“You scared the hell out of me, oh my goodness.”

 

Kyungsoo finds he can’t close his mouth as he watches Jongin walk over to the console by the TV to switch on the lights in the hall.

 

The fact that he knows where the light switches are and the manner in which he casually strolls back to plant his butt on the couch, as if he is in his own apartment, renders Kyungsoo speechless. Need he also mention that Jongin isn’t wearing any shirt and his perfectly sculpted abs are _very_ distracting?

 

“I scared you?” He says slowly.

 

“Yes, can you stop with the staring please? Do you even see yourself right now… your eyes are bright green and your chest is glittering. I mean, it's a nice chest and I would totally stare at the constellations on your skin all day, but please do have a little pity on my heart, I can only handle so much—”

 

“You’re in _my_ apartment,” Kyungsoo says through gritted teeth, ignoring Jongin. “How are you in _my_ apartment? I shifted. You shouldn’t know this address. What the hell are you doing here and how many times have you been over without my knowledge?”  

 

“Wouldn't you like to know,” Jongin says in a teasing voice before kicking his feet up and laying down, his two arms folded behind his head. It almost looks as if he is preparing to go to sleep, Kyungsoo realises. “Oh, be a dear and turn off the lights for me, would you?”

 

“Are you planning to sleep here?!”

 

“Well, I much prefer to sleep in your bed, _with you_ , so thank you for the invitation, my dear.” Jongin rises from the couch and walks around Kyungsoo unabashedly. The latter reaches out to catch the human by the arm as he passes and easily tugs him back in front of him.

 

_When did he grow so much muscle?_

 

“Don’t give me that crap,” Kyungsoo snaps and pinches the bridge of his nose with a loud sigh. “Look, why are you doing this to me, Jongin?”

 

“And what exactly am I doing?” Jongin asks. He even has the audacity to act all innocent, puppy eyes in full display.

 

“You hijacking my jobs, you following me home and you walking around my apartment like you fucking own it. What game is this, Jongin? I haven’t seen you in about a year and a half and then you just happen to show up in recent months and stalk me wherever I go? If you’re not playing with me, what is your real objective?” He jabs a finger at the other’s chest before a lightbulb goes off in his head.

 

“Oh, I think I get it. Did the Aerglos finally put a hit on me? So that’s why you’re here... to hand me over to those swines.” He knows it’s impossible Baekhyun would accept a call for his head, but who knows if Jongin has other dealers he goes to?

 

“I should kill you right now.” Kyungsoo remembers what he said at the bar earlier and lifts his dagger. But the half-hearted manner in which he does it allows Jongin to catch his hand, relieve him of the weapon, and hold his palm to his chest. The latter is determined to keep Kyungsoo in this position even as the Titania exerts strength to pull away.

 

“It’s because I missed you,” Jongin admits. His unwavering voice conveys his honesty clearly. “I miss you, Soo. A lot. Even with the stars and galaxies between us, not a night went by without my thoughts drifting back to you — like gravity knows my rightful place and it is with you.”

 

The silence that swells in the room after the other’s admission drowns Kyungsoo. He stills and stares up at Jongin in a daze, his ability to speak having abandoned him temporarily.

 

Jongin takes full advantage of this and continues to say, “I still think about that night I left you — how badly I reacted at your outburst, and how I should have given you the proper explanation you deserve. Walking away from you has been the single biggest mistake of my life. I know that now and I am on my knees, just _begging_ , for you to let me fix this; to heal us both.”  

 

“What makes you think I still love you?” Kyungsoo whispers before he shakes Jongin’s hand off and storms down the hallway to hide in his room, uncaring that he forgets to tell the other to leave and that he remains in his apartment.

 

 _Jongin still loves me. Jongin still loves me?_ This would then be the best opportunity for him to say his apologies and reconcile with Jongin, Kyungsoo knows. But he remembers how the other has treated him over the past weeks and somehow he isn't sure to what extent he can believe Jongin.

 

_What if this is all an act to earn my trust again and then hand me over to the Aerglos?_

 

The whirlwind of emotions clouding his mind is the exact reason why he isn’t alert enough to notice that there are others in his room, lying in wait for him to return.

 

Kyungsoo cries out as he falls to the ground after taking a surprise hard whack on the back of his head. The air smells of burning rubber, and for a second, he worries because the Aerglos have finally found him. After years of seeking refuge from the people who murdered his parents and took over his home planet, his enemies have come to eliminate him — the last standing member of the royal family.

 

He rolls over onto his front and tries to shake off the throbbing pain in his head, but when he attempts to stand, a pair of black tails lashes across his back and forces him down again. Kyungsoo hears heavy footsteps sprinting in his direction and he groans.

 

_Jongin._

 

“Die, you piece of shit!” Following the shout is a loud bang and a thud as one of the Aerglo falls onto the ground in a lifeless pile, a bullet cut cleanly right through the middle of his forehead. The black tongue peeking out between the dead Aerglo’s teeth disgusts Kyungsoo even more and he looks away. He wants to yell at Jongin to keep the other one alive so he can question their intent, but all that makes it past his lips is a grunt.

 

“You don’t hurt him!” Jongin bursts into the room and Kyungsoo watches as he dodges the remaining Aerglo’s tail before pressing his human gun against the latter’s chest, opening fire till his gun runs out of bullets and the ringing in Kyungsoo’s ear dies down.

 

Once satisfied that he has dealt with the intruders, Jongin drops the body in his arms and goes to kneel beside the Titania.

 

“Soo! You okay?” The human starts running his hands over Kyungsoo worriedly, but the latter swats away his touches. “I’m sorry. I saw those two eyeing you outside Baekhyun’s bar but they ran away after they caught me staring. I didn’t expect them to follow you here.”

 

“I don’t need your help.” Kyungsoo stubbornly ignores the human’s raised arms, offering him support, and pulls himself up over the edge of his bed, falling forward unceremoniously. His sheets feels so comfortable even though his head still hurts, and he wants nothing more than to chase sleep, to forget about the pain. But alas, Jongin’s presence by his bedside is hard to ignore.

 

“I'm sorry. This is a mistake. No one will ever hurt you again, Soo. I promise.”

 

Kyungsoo groans, rolls over and swings an arm over his eyes. “You were one of the first few to hurt me when you walked away, Jongin. I don't think I can ever forget that.”

 

His words pack as powerful a punch as the hit he was dealt with by the Aerglo earlier, and without even looking, he knows Jongin must have been left winded by it.

 

“J-Just go. Please,” Kyungsoo sighs and turns on his side, facing away from the human, dismissing him. The bodies of the Aerglos would have disintegrated by now, ridding him of the need to clean up traces of the fight.  

 

“I'm sorry,” Jongin speaks after a period of silence. It is his third apology of the night, but Kyungsoo knows this final one carries more weight for he is apologising for something greater. “Soo, I’m sorry. Truly. I’ll go now.” The Prince can almost see the other pouting from his voice alone.

 

His ears follow the sound of Jongin walking out of his room and into the main hall. Unlike two years ago when Kyungsoo did nothing to stop the other from leaving, his lip twitches with the want to take back his words this time. He almost calls out “please don’t go”, but his plea remains on the tip of his tongue as he hears Jongin picking up his bag and making his way to the balcony. A second later, the other is gone.

 

Kyungsoo doesn't get a good night’s sleep in the end. Instead, he stays up wondering if he should have fought harder for them, both in the past and now the present.

 

 

 

The Borough is a huge marketplace where all things the other sovereign states would consider illegal take place. But one drawing factor of 28øO to attract dealers like Baekhyun is that there are no rules on this planet, hence the trading of arms and goods, as well as the trafficking community, prospers here with little to no supervision of overbearing authorities.

 

Kyungsoo follows after the tall figure of Chanyeol and sidesteps the inconsiderate beings blocking the common pathways to a discrete corner south-west of the market where Baekhyun’s office slash home is located. The cages and crates lining the entrance are as dirty as ever, but unlike his past visits where they were empty, this time, he catches sight of the Ghost he was hunting just yesterday bundled up in one.

 

Kyungsoo’s eye twitches as Chanyeol glances back at him with an inquiring look.

 

Jongin must have came by at the break of dawn considering that it was still early hours now.

 

They walk in but stop in their tracks when they see that the table Baekhyun usually occupies is empty.

 

“I told him I was coming.” Kyungsoo frowns.

 

Thankfully, they didn’t need to wait long for the other to make an appearance.

 

“I see my favourite human is finally here to visit me.” The voice comes from above them and the pair spins around to watch the dealer descend the narrow flight of stairs near the back room, which also doubles up as his bedroom.

 

“Everyone knows Jongin is your favourite human,” Chanyeol snorts and backs away warily, planting himself behind Kyungsoo when the Alula reaches them. His action is warranted because Baekhyun tries to slide a finger up his arm the next second — a tease, to go with his lewd smile.

 

“He earns me the most money, yes— _wait_ , no offence, Soo.”

 

Kyungsoo’s eyelid twitches in annoyance.

 

“But his looks don’t exactly scream appealing to me, unlike you, my dear Chanyeol,” Baekhyun eyes the human up and down. “You are just my type,” He ends off by licking his lips in appreciation.

 

Kyungsoo retches.

 

“Oh, no offence again, Soo. I know you probably disagree on my take of Jongin’s looks,” he adds this carelessly, as an afterthought.

 

Of course the Titania disagrees, but he doesn’t see the need to make that known.

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and strides over to Baekhyun’s desk, ignoring the soft whimper he hears escape Chanyeol’s lips for he has lost his personal shield. The Alula takes full advantage of the opportunity to get close to Chanyeol and sidles up to him, hugging his arm and refusing to let go even though the human tries to shrug him off.

 

Kyungsoo is used to Baekhyun’s flirty antics with Chanyeol so he turns a blind eye lest he sees the the dealer try to cop a feel of the latter’s butt again. He knows Baekhyun is a creature of habit so he wouldn't be too surprised if that is to happen, no matter if Chanyeol’s heart is already taken by another person or not.

 

“What have you got for me this time?” The bounty hunter takes the initiative to begin flipping through Baekhyun’s book of deals while the latter is occupied with trying to get in the pants of his poor friend.

 

“Got a new batch of heads. Pick and choose whoever you want,” Baekhyun says.

 

Kyungsoo sees many images and penned details of wanted humans, Ghosts, Aerglos, Alulas and the rare Vulcan, but he pauses at a particular page and holds the book up a couple of seconds into his search.

 

“This A-Aerglo...” His words trail off as the wheels in his head start spinning. It is his choked voice that catches the attention of Baekhyun and Chanyeol, both who turn their heads in his direction together, creepily synchronised.

 

“Ahh… that's Mr Big Bucks right there.”

 

“Why the name?” Chanyeol glances down at Baekhyun curiously.

 

“Because he has a ten million prize money, that’s why,” the dealer deadpans.  

 

Impressed, Chanyeol’s eyes widen before he lets out a low whistle at the same time Kyungsoo declares, “I want this job.”  

 

“Are you mental?” The human shouts. “I know the money is tempting but there has to be a catch, my Prince.”

 

“He’s right you know,” Baekhyun nods his head in agreement. “Even I was apprehensive when I got the memo a couple of days back from my Vulcan contact. This guy betrayed the Aerglos and apparently the word is that the Vulcan royals want him for the intel he owns of his people. It's all very hush hush now, that's why they're subtly asking me and only a handful of other dealers to send our bounty hunters to retrieve him; they aren't going for him openly in case it gives the Aerglos an excuse to come for them instead. The Vulcans must be planning something big if they value him so highly and want to recruit him over to their side.”

 

“More importantly, that would mean the Court of Three Judges will be out for his blood as well, wouldn’t it? No way would they allow him to reach the land of the Vulcans.” Chanyeol turns to Kyungsoo with pleading eyes. “Come on, my Prince. This is too dangerous, even for us. Imagine being caught between two mighty armies tussling for him — the Vulcans and the Aerglos.”

 

“This guy is General Yoogeun, Yeol,” the Titania says in a soft voice.

 

It takes a couple of seconds for realisation to set in Chanyeol. The latter hurriedly steps forward to take a closer look at the face on the paper.

 

“He was one of our supposed allies before he and the other Generals betrayed my parents’ trust. He was with us the night it happened; the night my species was wiped. He let Chanyeol and I out of the palace but he didn’t do anything to stop his friends from murdering my parents and oppressing my people.”

 

Baekhyun is stunned into silence at Kyungsoo’s revelation.

 

“You're right. This is General Yoogeun.” Chanyeol confirms the man’s identity after studying his face.

 

“I want this job not because I wish to kill him. He did spare my life after all, but what he did also warrants punishment. If the Vulcans are planning something big, and if he is a piece the Vulcans can use to defeat the Aerglo’s Court of Three Judges and chase their kind off 354I, _my_ home planet, I would be more than happy to help them get him. What is his one life when there are far blacker souls of the other Generals I should end? I can always think up a reasonable punishment for his crimes in the future.”

 

 _This_ is the golden opportunity he was waiting for.

 

Kyungsoo looks up after a pregnant pause. “Did I also mention that I was attacked by a pair of Aerglos last night?”

 

“What?!” Chanyeol raises his voice. “In your apartment? Why didn’t you call for me? I was right across the hallway.”

 

“I thought you were out! You didn’t seem to hear the gunshots. Anyways, I’m fine. These fuckers are popping up more frequently in 28øO now and this could be my chance to get some answers too.” He taps the drawing on the book. “I think something is brewing on 354I and I want to know more.”

 

Kyungsoo swallows hard and glances over Chanyeol. “I think it’s time, Yeol. I think I’m ready to fight and take back what belongs to the Titanias. This job offers a brilliant opportunity — not only will the prize money, combined with the rest I’ve been saving up all these while, get us very good weapons to destroy the Aerglos’ own, helping the Vulcans apprehend General Yoogeun would earn us more bargaining power to enlist their help to remove the Aerglos from 354I once and for all. We are only one spacecraft, but with the Vulcans’ fleet, we have a big chance of winning. It's about time they leave my planet. I've been far too patient and lenient.”

 

No other sovereign states possess as much power as the Aerglos today, only the Vulcans would have a shout, and it is only with the latter’s help that the Titania knows he can have any chance to reclaim his home.

 

At Chanyeol’s continued silence, Kyungsoo turns to Baekhyun and asks, “Baek, please tell me no one else took him?”

 

“No one else wants this job, Kyungsoo, not even Jongin, and you know how he loves himself a wild challenge. The General is yours if you want,” the Alula says. “I know you said you won’t kill him on sight. He’s going to remind you of what happened to your family anyways. Can I count on you to resist the temptation of taking his life? The Vulcans want him alive, yeah? Please promise me.”

 

Kyungsoo nods hesitantly, “I promise, but—” He holds up a finger, “—I can deal with him however I want after the Vulcans are through with him. Okay?” The dealer doesn’t even pause to consider, making an affirmative sound at once.

 

“Chanyeol? Will you come with me this time as well? You know I can’t do this alone.” Kyungsoo looks to the said guy after receiving the go-ahead from Baekhyun. “Yes, it’s going to be dangerous. Extremely so. I won’t force you to risk your life for my revenge if you are not comfortable with it.”

 

The human looks conflicted, like he is trying to evaluate his options. He knows he should be obligated to listen to Kyungsoo because of their statuses, but he also knows that the other will never force him to do something against his will, especially a job as dangerous as this, that’s why he had given him the choice in the first place. And the loyalty, friendship and trust built up over the two decades he has followed Kyungsoo ultimately makes the decision for him.

 

_The Prince is right. This is the best chance to get the Vulcans’ help to reclaim our home._

 

“Damn right you can’t do this alone,” Chanyeol concedes finally. “Took us long enough to get it through your thick skull that you need me, my Prince. You also forgot that 354I was my home as well. I will help you free it from the Aerglos.” He rolls his eyes and jerks his head to the entrance. “Shall we?” He asks.

 

Only then does the Titania crack a smile and go to join his friend.

 

“Do you have any leads on his current location? If not, we’ll have to start our search anew.” Kyungsoo glances back at Baekhyun.  

 

“The Vulcans tracked him to 35AN, but they got no word ever since. He must still be hiding there. You know 35AN, it’s relatively near to 354I so the chance of bumping into Aerglos is high. Whatever you do, just be careful.”

 

“Are you worrying about us?” Kyungsoo fakes a gasp. “This is a first. I think we should feel touched, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo nudges the human’s arm and Chanyeol responds with laughter.

 

Baekhyun groans and shoos them out. “I was just worrying about the cash prize. Be off with you now. Shoo!” The lighter shade of his blue eyes betrays his genuine concern and Kyungsoo sees that so he goes and gives the dealer a gentle clap on the back before taking his leave.

 

“Come back in one piece, you two. Mr Big Bucks too!”

 

When his guests round the bend and disappears out of earshot, Baekhyun settles in his chair and kicks his feet up on the table.

 

“Kyungsoo’s gone. You can come out now.” He waits for the door of the back room on the second floor to swing open, and soon a head pops out followed by the rest of the person’s body once he is convinced that they are truly alone.

 

“I can’t believe you didn’t talk him out of that Aerglo job!” Jongin stomps down the stairs as the dealer winces at every creak and shudder of the metal. The Alula wills the old steps not to collapse. “Do you know the type of danger he will be in flying into the enemy’s territory? More importantly, the mental test you are putting him through. He has tried to rid himself of his bad memories all these years and now you’re allowing him to relive his nightmares of his past!”

 

Jongin grabs the thick book still opened to the page of General Yoogeun’s entry and shoves it under Baekhyun’s nose. “Call off this deal. Tell the Vulcans no one wants to do it. Go on,” he yells.

 

“You know I can’t do that, Jongin.” The dealer frowns. “I can’t back out of a closed deal unless I get nowhere in a fortnight and they drop me.”

 

“Dammit!” Jongin kicks out at the table in frustration and runs his fingers through his blond locks.

 

Baekhyun pops out of his seat in a hurry when the other yells, “Fuck this!” and rushes to the door.

 

“Wait. Where do you think you are going? Hey!”

 

The human barely glances back for a second to yell, “Where do you think?”

 

“You better stay out of sight this time, you hear me? Kyungsoo will kill me if he knows I’ve been letting you in on where he is,” Baekhyun replies, sheer desperation in his voice, but Jongin is long gone. “Jongin!” He hisses, only to be greeted with silence. The Ghost in the cage by the entrance lets out a burp a second later.

 

 _Well, fuck me._ Baekhyun groans.

 

 

 

**363N**

**03** **h** **00** **m** **12.8942** **s** **, −06° 19′ 24.901″**

**14.1 light-years from Earth**

 

“35AN is too far away for us to make it in one jump.” Chanyeol frowns down at the jumpgate in his hands and looks to Kyungsoo for advice. “I highly doubt our— _well,_ maybe just _my_ body won’t be able to handle that kind of pressure. Perhaps we can make a stop somewhere?”

 

“Agreed. There isn't exactly an overwhelming urgency to this if he has managed to evade capture for so long. The other Generals would have undoubtedly sent a hunting pack after him. I guess to them, killing him would be the easy way out lest he helps the Vulcans overthrow them.” The Titania falls silent for a second to think. “How about 363N then? We can get some rest at an inn there, refuel the spacecraft before continuing on to our destination. If my memory doesn't fail me, 363N should lie on the border of the safe jump sequence.”

 

“The home of the Alulas,” Chanyeol hums. “Why don’t you key in the coordinates while I secure the spacecraft for take-off then.” The elder stands and makes his way to the back, depositing the device in Kyungsoo’s lap as he passes.

 

The latter easily takes over and fixes the jumpgate in the control panel, punching in the required sets of numbers.

 

“I’m right.” Kyungsoo smiles as the other returns and slides into the pilot seat. The bold green words of _Ready to Jump_ on the device speak of his success in locking down their safe passage of travel. “363N it is.” He begins to buckle up.

 

Chanyeol brings the engine to life before carefully steering them out of the maze of other spacecrafts parked at the sky docks. They need a clear path before them to jump and the human finds space soon enough.

 

Kyungsoo is thankful Chanyeol doesn’t mention about the way his feet tap on the floor almost nervously. The latter only tugs back the throttle lever, flicks a switch and pushes on a button on the control panel, jerking them forward.

 

After they make it out at the other end of the wormhole, Chanyeol re-engages the auto-pilot and relaxes in his seat.

 

“You okay, my Prince?” He turns to face Kyungsoo who has his eyes shut, but he knows the Titania is not really asleep. They still had about two hours of travel left so a talk would help time pass fairly quickly.

 

“I think so?” Kyungsoo says breathily before looking out the spacecraft. “It’s been a real long time since we were last in this part of the galaxies right?”

 

They tended to avoid taking on jobs that require them to travel to the far side of the galaxies; to a place close to home.

 

Chanyeol hums. “I miss our home,” he admits and is quick to clarify straight after, “Before the Aerglos came that is. I don’t think I want to know the state our planet is in right now. Just the stories are enough to scare me.”  

 

“I miss my parents,” the Titania whispers. “I wonder if they are part of the stars looking down on us now.” Kyungsoo stretches his hand out in front of him and peeks at the ones the spacecraft passes through his fingers.

 

His people have always found meaning in the stars. They think with death rises a star. Shining, shining, just like a diamond — each a soul that tells of a lifetime past.

 

“If they are, do you think they will be disappointed in me for not staying to protect the last of my kind?”

 

“Rubbish! You were only _what_ seven? Seven years old when you left. We had to secure your safety. That was our main priority. So don’t blame yourself for something that is out of your hands, alright?”

 

“But still—”

 

“Still you live on, and still there is hope that one day you will take back what is rightfully yours, my Prince.” Chanyeol interjects. “I am glad you have finally decided to take action. Two decades is enough a wait. We need our _King_ back.”

 

He looks away from his fingers and stares at his friend’s earnest eyes instead. “King is a really strong word, Yeol.” But the utmost trust and confidence he sees in the other fills him with warmth and Kyungsoo whispers a soft “thank you” in reply nonetheless.

 

It has been almost a decade since he started picking up jobs as a bounty hunter, training his fighting skills till he became adept at it — a trait his species is famous for. Titanias are known warriors but having his late childhood and early teens robbed meant that Kyungsoo never had the chance to learn from the best; he had to pick up his skillsets from the harsh reality of surviving the streets.

 

To be really honest, he isn't so sure he wants to return and assume the heavy responsibility of being King from the get-go. The title itself bears so much weight. Reclaiming his planet, _yes_ , but a lifetime of being confined in one place doesn't sound so appealing to him anymore now that he has done his fair share of travelling and falling in love with the many stars of the galaxies.

 

But for now, the decision of the crown is one for the future. First, he knows he needs to win the war against the Aerglos.

 

 

 

_20 years ago._

 

**354I**

**02** **h** **10** **m** **21.4201** **s** **, −05° 10′ 04.112″**

**14.8 light-years from Earth**

 

“Hurry up, Yeol!” Kyungsoo doesn’t wait for the other as he darts down another empty hallway. He hears pants and heavy footsteps behind him so he assumes Chanyeol is following. The East garden is only one or two corners away and Kyungsoo can almost smell the air of freedom already. The seven-year old giggles in excitement at the thought of playing past bedtime.  

 

“Wait for me, my Prince,” says Chanyeol, who is struggling to keep up with the Titania’s speed. Kyungsoo almost considers darting off again just to tease his older friend, but he takes pity on the human’s weaker stamina and jogs back to where the other is hunched over with his hands perched on his knees.

 

“We are never getting out of the castle at this rate,” Kyungsoo complains, only to get a hand rudely shoved to his mouth the next second.

 

“Keep your voice down!” Chanyeol shushes him and looks around them worriedly. He had nothing to fear though, the castle was empty, weirdly so, even for this late hour. But the pair is too young to question the lack of guards. In fact, they welcome the lack of supervision. “We don’t want to be caught again. Your father will never forgive me this time.” The twelve-year old frowns.

 

Kyungsoo gives Chanyeol a dramatic roll of his eyes and spreads his arms wide open. “Why are you whispering? It’s not like there are any guards around. Besides, father will be too busy taking care of mother to bother about my whereabouts… her belly is about to pop in a matter of days! I can’t wait to meet baby. But for now, let’s hurry before the night market closes!” He tugs on the latter’s arm for emphasis.

 

They should have kept their guard up because they bump into a familiar person at the next doorway. Chanyeol freezes in panic, while Kyungsoo finds relief in seeing his favourite Aerglo and beams up at the other.

 

“Prince Kyungsoo! What are you and Chanyeol doing out of bed at this time of the night?” Chanyeol gulps at the questioning look on General Yoogeun’s face. “Not thinking of sneaking out to the night market again, are you?” The elder hides a smile.

 

Kyungsoo scratches the back of his neck sheepishly and quickly places a finger in front of his lips.

 

“Let us off this time, Uncle Yoogeun, please? We haven't been out of the castle in a long while and I really want to try some of the street food again,” the seven-year old Prince pleads. He has faith that his favourite General, the Aerglo who always spoils him, will close an eye and let him and Chanyeol go. And true enough, General Yoogeun only pauses to think for a short while before he relents.

 

“Come here, boy.” The Aerglo spreads his arms and brings a surprised Kyungsoo into his arms. The latter is lost to his brief display of affection, as is Chanyeol. “Go, it’s good that you two leave the castle grounds sometimes.” General Yoogeun releases the Titania after awhile and gives both his and Chanyeol’s shoulders a light shove in the direction of the garden.

 

The pair takes a step forward but hesitates and looks back at the elder in suspicion. They would never have thought that they would be able to get away with sneaking out _that_ easily, much lest get permission from someone with actual authority?

 

“You okay, Uncle? You're acting funny," Kyungsoo says, watching the Aerglo’s black tail swing to and fro in the air behind him. Feeling uneasy, Chanyeol steps to his left to hide behind the Titania’s body — a long-time habit.

 

“Of course. I'm sorry, little Prince.” General Yoogeun’s gaze is lowered to the ground, and Kyungsoo is confused as to why the other’s eyes can't seem to meet his. “I don’t know what's gotten into me.” The elder shakes his head and makes a shooing gesture with his hands. “Hurry along now, before more guards come. I’m letting you two off tonight. Goodbye, Kyungsoo. Be safe and don't get caught. Chanyeol, i’m trusting you to take care of the Prince from now on, alright? Go now.”

 

The Aerglo’s words almost seem to carry a double meaning, but Kyungsoo and Chanyeol have no time to ponder further. “Yes, sir. I'll get Prince Kyungsoo back by midnight. Let’s go, my Prince.” The youngest allows himself to be pulled away, the excitement that comes with going to the night market building up in his mind again, overshadowing any doubts that previously lingered.

 

The last he sees of General Yoogeun is the Aerglo half-folded in a respectful bow of _farewell_.

 

From their months of experience sneaking out, they easily avoid the few Titanias patrolling near the rear gate, except for when Chanyeol tripped over his own feet clumsily and almost flattened a hedge. The narrow gap between the oak tree and fence was a sweet find when they had been playing hide and seek in the garden one fine day some months ago, and ever since, it has marked their gateway to freedom.

 

“We made it!” Kyungsoo crows excitedly only after they manage to put some distance between them and the castle. Chanyeol relaxes when he figures no one else has seen them sneak out. “There’s still time before the night market ends right?” The Prince asks over his shoulder, quick feet making its way down the familiar path through the slopes.

 

Chanyeol nods and hurries after Kyungsoo. “We have to return before the last patrol shift at midnight though,” says the human after he realises Kyungsoo can't see his nod. The latter only gives him a non-committal hum and Chanyeol sighs in resignation. It wouldn’t be the first time the other doesn’t listen to him anyways.

 

They make it to the streets after a couple of minutes and immediately try to blend in with the scene. At moments like this, Kyungsoo is grateful for the diversity of species living on his planet as he and Chanyeol hide their presence amidst the crowd of Titanias, Aerglos and humans going through the rows of hastily set up market stores.  

 

His parents have always taken pride in the fact that 354I remains the only planet ruled by a royal family that has enabled multiple species to coexist peacefully. It was only a decade ago, before he was born, he heard, that the Aerglos arrived in their ships and sought refuge from the King and Queen. Apparently, they hail from a distant galaxy where dying stars in close proximity had threatened their planets’ sustenance. With hearts of gold, his people had welcomed those frequently scorned for their black tongues and vine-like black tails to their home, when even the Vulcans — the second most powerful species after the Titanias — had turned them away.

 

In exchange for food and a roof over their heads, the Aerglos brought with them technological expertise that was highly valued for the Titanias were strong in physical battles but weak in weapon development. There will always be a risk that others try to take over their thriving planet, hence Kyungsoo’s parents had forged an agreement with the Court of Three Judges — three Generals who rule the Aerglos — to protect their peace. And after a decade of each other’s company, 354I had become so attractive that even stray humans have found their way here.

 

“Do you have any coins?” Kyungsoo dodges the swinging tail of an Aerglo walking in front of him and nudges Chanyeol on the arm. The latter digs in his pockets, praying mentally that he accidentally left out bringing some so he doesn’t need to pay for the other’s food, but Kyungsoo’s smile grows wider at the sound of coins knocking against one another. Chanyeol begrudgingly hands over what he has.

 

“Thanks!” The Prince gives him a half-hearted thank you before running off and Chanyeol is left stunned, with his hand still half raised, watching the crowd swallow up Kyungsoo’s slight figure. All thoughts of him safely escorting Kyungsoo back to the palace go up in smoke as he worries about how to even locate the said boy.

 

Chanyeol gets a slap across the cheeks courtesy of a stranger’s tail when he forgets to pay attention to his surroundings and he lets out a frustrated groan, not because his nose hurts a little, but because he knows he has to be prepared to get a scolding from the King and General Yoogeun for sneaking out _and_ losing the Prince.

 

Kyungsoo cackles and pumps a fist in the air in victory when he does not hear his friend following after him. He finally has some time alone, not that he dislikes having the other’s company, but living within the palace’s walls under the constant scrutiny of the Elders stifles him occasionally. He needs somewhere where he can just let go of his responsibilities and just be a kid.

 

“Ice cream for you, boy?”

 

For a second, he panics at the thought of being spoken to, or worse, recognised, but just as he wonders whether to pull up his hood, he catches sight of the good-natured smile on the old lady’s face and banishes all his worries.

 

Kyungsoo’s entire face lights up as he nods enthusiastically when the lady points at the tub of chocolate goodness, “Yes, please.” His insides are buzzing when he receives the ice cream in a cone. He has never eaten ice cream in a cone before, only porcelain of the finest standard. It’s an interesting first experience.

 

Kyungsoo remembers his manners and says thank you after paying, before he continues on to explore the streets. Chanyeol would have loved a cone for himself, but the Titania’s sweet tongue disagrees on the thought of sharing and he does not have sufficient coins to get another for the other.

 

Kyungsoo walks deeper and deeper until his feet bring him to a part of town he does not recognise. He is just on his last bite of the cone when he makes eye contact with a young boy.

 

_A Children’s Hospital._

 

He raises his eyebrows at the sign on the building. He didn’t even know they had such a facility on the planet. The boy inches closer to the fence and presses his face up against it. The other is giving Kyungsoo’s cone such a longing stare that the latter steps forward, feeling compelled to offer him the last bite.

 

“Hello,” he greets the boy. “Do you want a taste?” Kyungsoo scans the boy up and down and easily pins him as a human for he does not have the glittery tattoos of constellations on his bare chest, which is trademark Titania, and no black tail of the Aerglos either.

 

There is a legend that says all Titanias are born with one constellation over their heart — their birth mark, and with every death of a loved one, he gains one more constellation on his chest. The addition to mark remembrance so they never forget the dead.

 

They are beautiful aesthetically and in meaning, but most wish never to earn more stars on their chest.

 

Kyungsoo hopes he will only ever have that one over his heart.

 

“It’s chocolate.” He stretches out his arm but pauses when he finds there is no way through the fence; the holes are too small for his hand or even just the cone to fit.

 

“Uhm…” He frowns and scratches the back of his head.

 

“It’s o-okay, the doctors s-say I can’t e-eat ice c-cream. I’m sick,” the other boy says in a voice so soft that it scares Kyungsoo. He sounded so weak; his sentence punctuated with stutter breaths. Now he feels so bad indulging in something the other could not have, and right in front of him too.

 

“My n-name is J-Jongdae. You?” The other must have sensed his growing discomfort for he smiles and settles on the floor, inviting Kyungsoo to take a seat across the fence as well. His smile is bright like the Sun despite it being dark out.

 

“Kyungsoo,” he whispers. The leftover ice cream is melting and on the brink of staining his fingers so Kyungsoo quickly turns around and shoves it in his mouth. Jongdae chuckles when he faces front again, with his cheeks stuffed and a sheepish smile on his face, but the other’s body is wrecked by a bout of violent coughs suddenly.

 

Kyungsoo chews hastily and leans forward to grab at the fence. “Are you okay?” He frowns. “Do you want me to call someone? Let me get your doctors.” He stands and is about to make his way to the entrance of the hospital when Jongdae flaps his hands at him weakly. At least the latter’s body is slowly calming down so Kyungsoo plants himself down on the ground again.

 

“Are you cold? Maybe that’s why you are coughing.” The Titania eyes Jongdae’s lack of upper body clothing and frowns again. “The weather can be quite erratic here on 354I. It can get quite chilly at night. Why don’t you have a shirt on?” He questions.

 

“I’m not c-cold,” Jongdae dismisses his concerns. “In fact, m-my body is always b-burning that’s why my d-doctors let me out of m-my garments.”

 

He adds after a pregnant pause, “They don’t k-know what’s w-wrong with me. T-That’s why I’m still h-here.”

 

Kyungsoo lets out a sympathetic whine. “Isn’t it boring being stuck in the hospital?” The Prince should know the feeling of being confined. There were many nights he wished to fly among the stars, and he is sure Jongdae feels the same way too.

 

The other props his head on his bent knees and shrugs. “I don’t r-really have a-any friends here a-and the doctors a-are quite busy so t-they don’t spend much t-time with me.” A small smile grows on Jongdae’s face again when he says, “But my o-older brother and h-his best friend try to v-visit me as much a-as they can, so I don't think i’m bored.”

 

“What about your parents?” Kyungsoo blurts.

 

“I can’t r-remember my parents,” Jongdae admits.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay. I s-still have my brother t-though. He’s ten-years o-old. I really love h-him. He should be v-visiting in a few days. I can’t wait b-because he always buys m-me presents!”

 

Kyungsoo smiles, mirroring the excited expression on Jongdae’s face. “Oh, I’m seven-years old! Are you younger than me?” The latter nods and raises five of his fingers in the air. “But why doesn’t your brother stay here on 354I then?” The Titania cocks his head to the side.

 

“The t-three of us used to stay in the o-orphanage together, but when I got r-really sick, they had to send me h-here and my medicine was too e-expensive so they had to give me up. M-My brother and his best friend r-ran away to find jobs on other p-planets to pay for my t-treatment,” Jongdae explains.

 

He can’t imagine another kid like him going out to find jobs, but he doesn’t question further in case it makes Jongdae sad. The other was already sporting a sad pout.

 

Kyungsoo nods in understanding and reaches out to touch the younger’s fingers pressed against the fence — his attempt to comfort the other.

 

“But he v-visits me often so I’m not s-sad, though I miss him s-sometimes.”

 

Kyungsoo hums.

 

“Are you m-my friend now? Will you c-come and visit me too?” Jongdae adds, raising his voice in excitement.

 

Honestly, it shouldn’t be hard sneaking out again to see the other.

 

“Of course!” Kyungsoo nods as he stands and brushes down his pants. “But I should go now.” A pout grows on Jongdae’s face as he looks to the sky. He isn’t sure what time it is, but Chanyeol would be worried sick if he doesn’t find him soon, hence why he has to leave. “How about I come find you tomo—”

 

Kyungsoo almost keels over at the sudden sharp pain in his chest, his body rocking forward and knocking into the fence as Jongdae yells out in alarm at his distress.

 

“What’s w-wrong, Kyungsoo?” The younger boy kneels on the other side of the fence and tries to reach him. But Kyungsoo’s one hand clutches at his chest, while he waves the other at Jongdae weakly.

 

“I’m fine,” he grimaces, looking like he’s not fine at all. He picks himself up. “I think I really need to go now. I’ll try to come back tomorrow.” Kyungsoo only glances back at Jongdae one last time before he runs off.

 

He commits the other boy’s face to memory. It must be fate who allowed them to meet tonight, and the Titania can’t wait to spend more time with his newfound friend.

 

 _What was that?_ Kyungsoo can’t keep down the building anxiety within him as he continues to search for Chanyeol. He doesn’t know what has happened for his body to react in that way, but he has a bad feeling about this.

 

True to his instincts, a loud siren pierces the air only a minute later, bringing to a halt all the hustle and bustle in the night market. He clamps his hands to his ears immediately; the frequency hurting his hearing.

 

“We’re under attack!” A Titania manning a food store nearby yells, inciting panic at once as everyone screams and tries to find safety. Kyungsoo looks up to the hill and finds the wind knocked out of him at the sight of growing fire on the far side of the castle —the location of the King’s quarters.

 

 _No._ Kyungsoo runs forward even faster now. “No. Father! Mother!” He yells and tries to squeeze through the mess of beings, who like him, are also looking for their loved ones. This is too sudden, he thinks. There had been no warning at all; no signs of approaching fleets. Just who was attacking them? He has no idea.

 

Kyungsoo rounds a corner and is just a couple of feet away from the main path that leads straight to the east garden of the castle, when hands grab him and drags him down.

 

“Let go!” He struggles to get out of the strong hold and reverses his elbow into his captor’s gut blindly.

 

“Owww,” Chanyeol howls in pain and his arms loosen just a tiny bit. Kyungsoo stops flailing when he recognises his friend.

 

“What’s going on, Yeol?” He receives a palm to his mouth when he opens his mouth to ask, and he lets himself be pulled to a dark corner of a nearby alley.

 

 _We’re hiding_ , he realises after Chanyeol makes them crouch low.

 

“What’s going on?” He repeats in a softer voice this time after the other drops his hands.

 

“The castle is under attack.”

 

Kyungsoo snorts. “Yeah, I got that. The siren is still on. Everyone knows we’re under attack. But from who?”

 

“I’m not sure.” Chanyeol shrugs, eyes still frantically sweeping the area for any possible signs of danger. “What I _do_ know is that there is no way I am allowing you to run right into the fight so you are staying right here.”

 

“Do you not see that the King’s quarters are on fire?” Kyungsoo’s voice grows hysterical. “My parents need help, please. I need to go to them.” He tugs desperately on Chanyeol’s arm, but the older boy does not yield.

 

“Please listen to yourself, my Prince. How will you help them when you have not learnt to fight? Your survival would be their utmost concern. You will be helping if you stay out of harm’s way. Besides, I have other friends in there too. Don’t you think I would want to go back to save them as well?” He tries to reason with the near crying boy in his arms, and his words get through to Kyungsoo finally when the latter stops attempting to break free.

 

At the mouth of the alley, they watch Titanias and humans run about in panic. No one turns to look in their direction, all too busy fleeing to pay attention to the two pairs of eyes tucked away deep in the alley — one in bright green and the other brown.

 

“Are those the palace guards, Yeol?” Kyungsoo points out the familiar-looking Aerglos strolling down the slopes. “Maybe they can help us!” He almost stands, but Chanyeol clamps a hand over his mouth again and shushes him quickly.

 

“No, something’s wrong. Why do they have blasters in their hands and why are they a face of calm as compared to everyone else? Wait a second.”    

 

They watch with bated breath as the Aerglos reach the main street and they almost scream when they saw one of them train his blaster on the Titania nearest to him before opening fire.

 

_No._

 

Kyungsoo presses his palms over his mouth and cries openly when one by one his fellow Titanias fall to the ground. The unexpected attack didn’t even afford them time to defend themselves from the blue fire. The crowd must finally recognise the betrayal for the screams grow even louder now as the humans also try to scramble away, crawling over the dead bodies lining the ground.

 

“Close your eyes,” Chanyeol whispers. The pair, finally understanding the severity of the situation, holds each other in an embrace and cries together. They are too young to witness such cruel death and they really need to escape before the Aerglos find Kyungsoo for it seems the other species is only targeting the Titanias.

 

“We need to leave,” Chanyeol says. Kyungsoo wants to protest to find his parents first, but they fall silent when a shadow appears at the mouth of the alley. Whoever it is has a slight figure, no vine-like tail, to their relief, and was wrapped in a long cloak. The person walks deeper into the alley after a second’s pause, and the pair huddles even closer together now in fear.

 

“Kyungsoo?”

 

At the voice, the said boy lifts his head and cries out, “Elder Song!” The old lady lowers her hood and kneels to welcome Kyungsoo who flings himself into his appointed guardian’s hug. The Elders are the most powerful of their species beside the Royals so he knows he can trust her. She takes Chanyeol into her arms as well and pats them on the head gently, trying to calm both of them down.

 

“I have been searching for so long, I am so glad to have found you two! So glad you are safe,” says Elder Song. “We must get you two off this planet. I know someone who will be able to help. Hurry now.” She guides them to stand on their feet and pulls them to occupy each of her sides before wrapping them with her cloak. They pause before stepping out into the streets after confirming that there were no Aerglos nearby. The guards they saw before must have ventured deeper into town.

 

“We’re almost at the sky docks, bear with me, my boys,” she whispers.

 

Kyungsoo has so many questions, but he keeps quiet for the time being and hurries along.

 

“There. See that last spacecraft down the dock? That will bring you two to safety. Quickly now.” Elder Song quickens her footsteps. Kyungsoo tries to peek out over her cloak but is forced back under its safety.

 

“Keep your eyes hidden, Kyungsoo.” Only the royal Titania family had green eyes, and he hasn't learnt how to control their colours yet, so it would be a dead giveaway if the Aerglos are to notice him now.

 

There is a man waiting for them by the open hatch of the last spacecraft, and when he sees Elder Song, he raises his hand and beckons for them to hurry up. Chanyeol almost trips on the uneven path a couple of times but they manage to reach the spacecraft safely.

 

“We need to leave now. I’m almost certain the Aerglos will search here first,” the man — their pilot — says before he turns around and rushes to the controls.

 

“Go!” Elder Song detaches Kyungsoo and Chanyeol from her sides and pushes them into the spacecraft. “Take care of the Prince, Chanyeol,” she instructs while taking a few steps back. “Get them to safety, Beomsoo. Please.”

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen as he tries to return to her side. “Aren’t you coming with us? What happened in the castle? What about father and mother?” His words escape him in a rush and he hugs her waist tight, refusing to let go.

 

“The Court of Three Judges betrayed our trust and your parents’ benevolence tonight, Kyungsoo.”

 

“General Yoogeun? We bumped into him right before we left the palace.”

 

“It seems he might have had a sudden change of heart then. But even so, General Yoogeun failed to warn us and did absolutely nothing to stop the other two Generals so that makes him equally guilty in my eyes,” says Elder Song.

 

“What did they do and where are my parents?” Kyungsoo looks up at her with hopeful eyes, and it is at this point that a pained expression settles on the old lady’s face.

 

Now he knows why General Yoogeun couldn't meet his eyes earlier, and why he had said those words. _“Hurry along now, before more guards come. I’m letting you two off tonight. Goodbye, Kyungsoo. Be safe, don't get caught.”_

 

Kyungsoo feels sick to his stomach.

 

“Where are my parents?” He repeats.

 

They look up when the pilot shouts, “Guards approaching from the start of the docks. We need to go now!” It is only a small group but they will still be difficult to deal with with their blasters.

 

“Please.” The seven-year old begs as Elder Song forcefully separates him from her again.

 

“I need to go help the remaining Elders. Your parents will always be with you, looking down at you among the stars, Kyungsoo. Goodbye now.” The man returns to their side after buckling Chanyeol into one of the seats inside the spacecraft and grabs onto Kyungsoo this time, who begins screaming and kicking as he is carried inside.

 

As the hatch begins to lift, Elder Song gives Kyungsoo one last deep bow — a parting gesture — before she spins around and walks down the aerial bridge.

 

The seven-year old witnesses it all. He sees before the hatch closes fully the blasters taking aim and shooting at his Guardian’s body. He will always remember the moment he sees the death of a loved one, someone who at times had acted as his mother figure. Kyungsoo cries out at the sharp pain back in his chest and tries to stretch his arm to reach the already falling body, but the closed hatch cuts off his view.

 

Chanyeol, who is also crying out of fear, squeezes his hands tightly as the spacecraft takes off. They can hear and feel the shots from the guards' blasters raining down on the back of the spacecraft. They watch the man key in codes into a device on the control panel before pressing on a red button, and as they are propelled forward, their eyes grow heavy and tired looking at the lights flashing by outside the spacecraft. They quickly fall into deep sleep.

 

Kyungsoo wakes up some time later and lets go of Chanyeol’s hand before hopping off the seat. The other boy is still sleeping. The flight is smooth now and he stares out the front window tiredly. His eyes feel swollen from all his crying.

 

“You’re awake? Come here boy.” He turns around and spots the man calling for him by a glass panel near the hatch of the spacecraft. “You’re the Prince of Titania? Your planet is really pretty,” the pilot says before he looks out the glass again. Kyungsoo’s breath hitches at the mention of his planet and he runs over to the man. And true enough, he sees the dark blue planet with white streaks across its surface from the glass — 354I is now the size of his palm from the distance they have traveled.

 

A small sob escapes his lips as Kyungsoo kneels beside the man and presses his palms on the glass. After years of complaining about being stuck in the castle, in his home, now that he is forced to leave, the boy regrets ever harbouring the thought to leave.

 

“I’m not going to attempt another jump so soon after the first. I know this is the first time for you both on a spacecraft? We are far away enough from any Aerglo ships, so don’t worry. We’re just passing 363N.” Kyungsoo continues to cry as the man rubs his hand on his back. “You are safe now.”

 

“Mother. Father. Baby,” Kyungsoo whimpers and crawls into the other’s lap, seeking comfort.

 

The man holds him close and continues to calm him, “You will be fine. Be strong, little Prince.” He points at the faraway planet and whispers in Kyungsoo’s ears, “You won’t be able to see your beautiful home from where we are heading.” The boy stiffens and stares out the glass again. “Look hard and long. Treasure this memory. Say your goodbyes.” He is picked up and settled close to the glass. “I’ll go wake the other boy up.”

 

Kyungsoo wipes his tears from his eyes and presses his face against the glass. The tears are clouding up his eyesight, and he doesn’t want to remember a distorted image of his beautiful home. The planet is now the size of his pinky’s length and his breathing speeds up. He wishes he has more time.

 

Chanyeol joins him a few seconds later and together they say their goodbyes to their loved ones left behind, until the planet is swallowed up by the darkness of space.

 

 

 

They reach 28øO one full day later. The planet’s name Kyungsoo commits to memory because the man — Beomsoo — tells him this is to be his home from now on. The extremely long journey has the two boys beat and Beomsoo has to carry them both to his house after he kills the engine of the spacecraft.

 

Kyungsoo’s first impression of the planet is not a good one because he sees many old buildings, some even at the state of falling apart; a stark contrast to the pristine structures on 354I. The species that lived here are also unfamiliar ones he did not have the chance to meet in the past seven years of his life. He winces when someone knocks into his back, Beomsoo almost falls over because both his arms are occupied and the hit coming from the left half of his body almost screws up his center of gravity.

 

The person who brushed past them, a muscular bloke, doesn’t even bother to mutter an apology. _Rude people too_ , Kyungsoo concludes.

 

“We’re almost there now. Just hang on to me,” Beomsoo says as he heaves the two boys perched on each of his hips higher up so they don’t slide off. “I have a son, almost the same age as you two, I reckon. You guys can all be good friends.” The edges of Chanyeol’s lips curl up slightly as he smiles at Beomsoo, but when he looks over at his Prince and finds Kyungsoo looking desolate, his face falls. The human has never seen the other so quiet and withdrawn, but he empathises with Kyungsoo’s feelings. After all, it was only a year ago when his own parents had passed on in an accident. He is sure he looked the same back then like how Kyungsoo appears now.

 

The Titania eyes the house they approach with disinterest, even the small garden they pass by, which reminded him a little of the big one back home, does not cheer him up one bit. Before Beomsoo can knock on the wood, the front door swings open and a really pretty lady steps out to greet them.

 

“This is Jinjoo, my wife. She’s an Andromeda,” Beomsoo introduces them, “and I’m an Alula, if you two haven’t already figured it out.”

 

“Hello boys.” Jinjoo smiles warmly and helps her husband set Kyungsoo and Chanyeol down on the floor. Chanyeol nods back at her timidly but Kyungsoo fixes his stare on his own feet and the smile on her face falls right off. The Prince knows the couple is having a silent conversation above his head but he doesn’t look up.

 

There are soft footsteps coming down the stairs and this actually piques his curiosity a little as the sound grows in volume.

 

The next thing he knows, he hears a loud gasp before a force tackles him to the ground and he stares up at the new face, shell-shocked.  

 

“Woah, you have really pretty eyes.” A small boy sits on his chest and pokes him on the cheek. Kyungsoo is really too shocked to respond in any kind. “Will you be my friend, pretty please? Let’s go up to my room and play before nap time!” The other bounces on the spot excitedly, and this time, Kyungsoo lets out a groan in pain.

 

“Oh my goodness, your eyes just switched colours and they are brown now, that’s so—”

 

“Baekhyun!” Beomsoo quickly interjects and lifts his son off Kyungsoo. “Don’t be rude to the Prince of Titania,” he chides Baekhyun, and the latter pouts and goes to hide behind his mother.

 

“I’m so sorry, Kyungsoo. My son can be overwhelming at times but he means no harm.” Chanyeol helps Kyungsoo stand, wraps a protective arm around the younger boy’s shoulders and glares his hardest at the face peeking out from behind Jinjoo’s long flared skirt. He doesn't like this Baekhyun already. “You got the spare mattresses ready?” Beomsoo asks Jinjoo. “I think they’re too tired to do anything besides sleep now. It was quite a tough journey for them.” He shoots his wife a pointed look and jerks his head in the direction of Kyungsoo.

 

“Oh! Yes, I shifted Baek’s bed so there is sufficient space in his room. Let’s go to sleep now, alright? We can show you around the house in the morning.” Jinjoo steps toward them and holds onto Chanyeol and Kyungsoo’s shoulders, gently steering them up the stairs. She shushes her son when Baekhyun makes to complain for having his night cut short. The latter’s room is small by Kyungsoo’s old room’s standard, but the Titania does not say anything when he is handed clean clothes and told to change.

 

“Oh!” The Andromeda laughs lightly when Chanyeol looks over at her pointedly. “There’s no need to be shy around me. Never mind, I’ll just leave you kids to change and get into bed then.” Beomsoo walks up behind her at the door and hugs his wife's waist.

 

“We’ll leave the door open so you guys can come to us if you need anything alright? Don’t be afraid. We’re just in the next room. Good night.” Beomsoo ushers a disgruntled-looking Baekhyun, who is upset that he isn’t allowed to stay up to play with his new friends, into the room before leaving with Jinjoo.

 

Baekhyun lets out a loud sigh and walks over to his bed. “Let’s just hurry up sleep so that we can wake up faster and I can show you my toy collection!” He says. “I’m right over here, so you two can take the mattresses there by the window.” Chanyeol clutches his given clean clothes to his chest and makes his way over to the window, tugging Kyungsoo’s arm to get him to follow along as well.  

 

“Do you need help changing, my Prince?” Chanyeol asks. Kyungsoo sees Baekhyun eyeing them from where he lays on the bed and he shakes his head quietly. “Okay. Just let me know if you need help,” the human says before proceeding to take his shirt and pants off.

 

Kyungsoo stares out of the window for a long minute before he tugs his shirt up and over his head. What he sees through the reflection in the glass makes him freeze. His top drops to the floor, freeing his hands to touch his chest. There, to the bottom, left and right of the glittering constellation over his heart, are three new ones.

 

He now knows what the sharp pains he had felt earlier meant.

 

A sob escapes his lips and Chanyeol rushes up to him at once.

 

“What’s wrong?” He hears Baekhyun ask as the boy slides off his bed and makes his way over to them as well. “Is he okay? Oh my goodness, now his chest is glittering!” Kyungsoo’s tears keep coming as he places a palm over each of his new constellations. He feels hands patting his back and head gently, but nothing can distract him from the reminder of his loss.

 

“He is grieving,” Chanyeol tells Baekhyun before wrapping Kyungsoo into a hug. “I’m sorry, my Prince,” the human whispers. “I’m sorry.”  

 

_Your parents will always be with you, looking down at you among the stars, Kyungsoo._

 

He now realises the full implication of what Elder Song had meant when she had told him those words earlier.

 

Kyungsoo falls asleep while tracing the faint lines of his new constellations over and over again.

 


	2. The Stars, Our Saviour [2/4]

 

_The present._

 

**363N**

**03** **h** **00** **m** **12.8942** **s** **, −06° 19′ 24.901″**

**14.1 light-years from Earth**

 

“My Prince, you might want to take a look at this.”

 

The Titania stirs from his nap at the back of the spacecraft and cranes his neck to stare at Chanyeol sitting by the flight controls.

 

“I thought Baekhyun mentioned that the Vulcans are being secretive in recruiting the General over to their planet?”

 

“He did say that, yes. Is there something wrong?” Kyungsoo yawns before his face settles into a frown.

 

“I was wondering if you had any possible explanation as to why there are so many Vulcan ships already in this region of space then, my Prince?”

 

“What?!” Kyungsoo swings his feet over the edge of the bed and makes his way over to the other. The presence of the Vulcans here has certainly piqued his curiosity.

 

“That’s at least five to six ships with the Vulcan emblem on its sides over there,” Chanyeol points out. “And even from this distance, I can tell they are big _ships_ , not just spacecrafts. Those typically used for—”

 

“—war,” Kyungsoo says breathily. “But they have no reason to come so close to 354I, to risk an open declaration of war, if they are already hopping on the subtle route in engaging dealers and us, bounty hunters, to retrieve General Yoogeun.” He stares at the silver and gold exterior of the Vulcan ships with a confused mind. He is unable to comprehend why the Vulcans would go to the extent of sending their ships here. “Unless, something else had happened?”

 

For them to venture so far out must mean something has triggered them to take such a drastic action; something bigger than even General Yoogeun and their hope that he would be useful against his own kind. Well, considering the cunning of the Aerglos, it is not entirely impossible that they had committed a major crime to the extent that it had left the Vulcans with no choice but to react so boldly.

 

“They aren't here for the General. I'm sure of that. We can trust what Baekhyun says. However else the Aerglos have pushed on the Vulcans’ buttons, we should not want any part in that. This spacecraft won't be able to handle being caught in a full-blown galactic war between these two giants. Make sure you fly straight and don’t come close to those ships until we find out more about what's happening,” Kyungsoo instructs. “We don't want to paint ourselves a threat to the Vulcans as well.”

 

Chanyeol murmurs his assent and takes over from the autopilot function. The Titania drops himself into the seat beside the other and rubs his hand over his chest. His constellations have started to itch recently. In fact, his discomfort had started ever since he had set his mind to go after General Yoogeun back in Baekhyun’s office.

 

But Kyungsoo isn’t sure if it’s a sign of what’s to come or is it just plainly his nervousness of the almost-homecoming.

 

Chanyeol looks over when the Titania lets out a heavy sigh and raises his hand up to the glass window in front of him again.

 

“Do you think our home still looks the same — dark blue and with those white streaks of pure, untouched land?” It’s been slightly over twenty years since they had fled but Kyungsoo remembers the palm-size view of 354I as clearly as it was yesterday. He won’t be stepping foot on the planet this time, though he is certain he will be able to spot it when they stop over at 363N.

 

He isn't confident that he will be able to handle himself well. His nightmares have been recurring more frequently in recent weeks — the death of his parents, the murder of Elder Song right in front of his very eyes, the shooting in the streets and even General Yoogeun’s chilling last words to him before the massacre began. Kyungsoo tries so hard to forget it all whenever he wakes in the morning, but he always can't seem to find success.

 

“I hope so,” Chanyeol comments. “The remaining Elders would make sure the Aerglos don’t destroy all that your family has built over the years of their reign right?”

 

Kyungsoo snorts. “Why do you keep insisting that there are still Titanias left? I’m sure the Generals would have directed the killing of the thousands of my people two decades ago.”

 

Chanyeol’s face falls in resignation and he adds after a second, “Wishful thinking?”

 

“What if there is truly a small group left, waiting for you to return, to stage an uprising? Your parents would have wanted you to rally them and restore justice by bringing back the mighty days of the Titanias, I would think.”

 

Kyungsoo drops his outstretched hand and falls silent.

 

_Could Chanyeol be right? Is there an off chance that there are some Titanias left after the coup?_

 

His thumb traces over the lines on his chest out of habit — ones he has long committed to memory. This time, the itch feels more like a burn.

 

The main question remains if he's ready to fight to become King.

 

At twenty-seven years of age, with only the support of Chanyeol and perhaps Baekhyun — a human and an Alula respectively, can he convince the Vulcans to join him in fighting off the armies of Aerglos on 354I?

 

Kyungsoo isn't sure of what the future holds for him.

 

 

 

“Do you want to grab a late lunch together?”

 

“It’s okay, I’m not hungry. You go ahead,” Kyungsoo says as he stands and puts on his cloak. “I’ll probably find a place to rest early. We can have dinner together later, if you want.”

 

Chanyeol nods and waves goodbye to the Titania who is already walking over to the hatch.

 

“I’ll just do some maintenance checks first. See you at night. Comms me the meeting location,” he reminds by pointing to his comms set. Kyungsoo nods wordlessly and steps out of the spacecraft once the hatch is lowered, leaving Chanyeol to stare after his friend worriedly.

 

He knows the other isn’t really tired, he probably just wants some time alone. He only wishes Kyungsoo would open up more to him and Baekhyun. If not for the pair constantly probing him to share details of how his day has gone, the Titania would probably keep to himself. His once bubbly and friendly personality from childhood has really changed after that night of his parents’ deaths.

 

Chanyeol has a hint of what must be going on in his mind now that they’re so near to their home planet — the emotions the other must have kept hidden for so long, now threatening to bubble up again as he gets ready to face one of the persons partially responsible for his parents’ deaths, even though General Yoogeun did in fact spare their lives.

 

This must be the most dangerous job they have ever taken up, not just in the physical sense but mentally a challenge for Kyungsoo as well to face the memories of his haunted past. He doesn’t usually agree with Baekhyun, but this time Chanyeol prays for them to return safely in one piece too.

 

He stretches across the control panel to run tests on the systems and his fingers almost falter when he happens to look up and catches sight of a familiar-looking spacecraft enter the sky docks.

 

“What is he doing here?” He frowns and stands. Once the flight system powers down, Chanyeol quickly dons his thick jacket and storms out of his spacecraft.

 

The other spacecraft is just descending to park in a lot some way behind his, undoubtedly an intentional move to minimise drawing attention to it being there, and he quickens his footsteps.

 

“What are you doing here?” Chanyeol yells the moment the hatch lowers and the person inside walks out. An expression of shock quickly takes over Jongin’s face as he raises his hands out in front of him when Chanyeol charges at him. Their bodies collide and Jongin lets out a pained groan as his body cushions their fall on the hard asphalt.

 

“Who the fuck are you?!” Jongin shoves at the older boy but Chanyeol is not but persistent as he maneuvers himself into a position where he ends up sitting on Jongin.

 

“I’m Chanyeol. Now, answer me. Why have you followed Kyungsoo and I here? Are you here to hijack our job and run away with our prize money again?”

 

The writhing man stills. “Oh, so _you’re_ Chanyeol,” Jongin digs his elbows in the ground to prop up his upper body and lifts his head to study the other’s face. “After all these years, I finally have a face to put to your name. Nice to meet you.” He smiles saccharinely. “Now get off me,” his face changes in an instant as he growls with a hint of warning in his voice.

 

“Not until you tell me why you’re following us, and don’t even think about giving me all that bullcrap about this being a whole big coincidence,” Chanyeol sneers.

 

Jongin sighs and slips his eyes shut, while Chanyeol waits patiently for him to gather his thoughts.

 

“I hope you’re not thinking up a lie,” the latter adds after a couple of seconds, flicking Jongin’s head for emphasis, and the younger man's eyes fly open at once to settle in a glare.

 

“I followed you guys here because I was worried about Kyungsoo okay?” He sighs. “It was never about the competition or money— _well_ , partly money, for me,” Jongin admits. But he sees uncertainty still lingering on Chanyeol’s face so he goes on to say, “I apologise for the past two incidents where I messed up your jobs, but I only did it so I had a reason to see Kyungsoo again. I miss him, and if it isn’t already clear, I still love him. I want him back. I've made this clear to him as well.”

 

Chanyeol thinks he has no reason to doubt Jongin because he can see it for himself, plain as day — the honesty shining through in the latter’s eyes.

 

“So you being here then—”

 

“I heard about the Mr Big Bucks job,” the younger boy interjects. “It’s a rash decision on Kyungsoo’s part, and also Baekhyun, I hold him accountable too, to go after someone as high profile as Mr Big Bucks is. I’m worried. Do you guys have no idea just how dangerous it is flying deep into Aerglo territory? I’ve been to 35AN a couple of times so I’ve seen things, foul stuff, that I swore never to go back again after my last trip.”  

 

Chanyeol lifts himself off Jongin and sits beside the latter. “It’s an extraction job, isn’t it? It might not be as complicated as we think if the General comes with us quietly and we avoid anyone the Aerglos send to eliminate him.” Jongin snorts and pushes himself up into a seating position too.

 

“Are you that dumb?” He ignores Chanyeol’s affronted _“What? You’re the dumb one, fucker!”_ and fixes him a look. “There are two sides to 35AN — above ground and the Underground. For the naive beings like yourself, you see what you _think_ you see, which is a normal looking city. But then Mr Big Bucks must be as equally stupid if he thinks he is safe hiding above ground; he will be no better than a sitting duck. My bet is he has taken to the Underground.”

 

Jongin stands abruptly and brushes himself down. Cocking his head to the side, he asks, “Lunch?” before he walks off without waiting to hear Chanyeol’s reply. The latter jumps up right away and follows after the other.

 

“The Underground?” He asks, matching Jongin’s strides as they enter the city.

 

“Yup,” Jongin pops the _p_ at the end and gives him a side-glance. “It’s an underground _fortress_ for a lack of better word to describe it. It’s where all the black market stuff happens.” He chuckles at the look of surprise on Chanyeol’s face. “ _What?_ You can’t possibly think there’s only one place in our galaxies like the Borough on 28øO?” The other is still quiet; he must really not have known of its existence then.

 

“But don’t the Alula Royals crack down on—”

 

“Please,” Jongin cuts him off with a snort. “They can barely manage their own people, how are they to deny the Aerglos doing business in the Underground?”

 

“I didn’t know.”

 

“That’s the point. The King of Alula made certain not to bring more attention to the Underground as it would speak of his incompetence in running his own planet.”

 

Chanyeol nods in understanding.

 

“It’s huge and practically a maze. Way worse than the Borough, in my opinion. I bet if Mr Big Bucks is really on 35AN, he would be hiding there. And that’s exactly what’s going to make this job so difficult and dangerous for you two— _ooh_ , fish! I haven’t eaten fish in a long time. Expensive stuff,” Jongin interrupts himself and comes to a halt in front of the first restaurant they come across.

 

“Shall we have lunch here?”

 

Chanyeol shrugs to show his indifference and follows after Jongin and the Alula who leads them to a booth by a secluded corner.

 

“You weren’t done with what you had to say earlier,” he reminds Jongin over the menu they are given. The latter looks more interested in the food instead of continuing their conversation.

 

“Can I get the daily special and perhaps a glass of spring water if you guys have it? Thank you.” Jongin smiles at the waitress before the two of them glance over in Chanyeol’s direction.  

 

“Oh uhm… I’ll get whatever he’s getting too.” Unfamiliar with the menu, he smiles sheepishly at the Alula before turning to face Jongin again when she leaves.

 

“What makes this job so difficult and dangerous is because the Underground is teeming with Aerglos. It’s easy to get in, but there might not be a chance that you’ll ever see daylight again,” Jongin warns.

 

Chanyeol swallows hard, and it’s not because the waitress has just returned in no time to set their meals on the table and the fish looks delicious, even though it probably doesn't taste as fresh given the super short time the kitchen took to prepare it.

 

He had warned Kyungsoo about this job, but Chanyeol thinks he himself has seriously underestimated its danger as well.

 

Satisfying their hunger rather than Chanyeol’s curiosity comes at a priority after that. The pair falls silent as they let the sound of their knives and forks scratching the plates take over.

 

It feels a little weird having a meal alone so soon after they had just officially met, but he wouldn’t say it’s an unpleasant feeling. However, Chanyeol remembers that this is the man who has broken Kyungsoo’s heart when chewing on some leafy greens, and as his Prince’s unofficial best friend, he feels he is obligated to give Jongin a hard questioning.

 

“By the way, why haven’t we met before today?” He decides to start off tamely. “I mean, I know your face because Baekhyun brags about his favourite bounty hunter all the time to spite Kyungsoo, but we should have had the chance to meet way back when you two were still dating right?”

 

Jongin shrugs. “Why don’t you ask Kyungsoo that?” He says. “He’s a very private person and I doubt many knew of our relationship then. Even yourself and Baekhyun must have only found out quite late right?”

 

Chanyeol gives the other a non-committal hum. “And you say you still love Kyungsoo?”

 

At this, Jongin looks up from his plate and fixes him an unwavering stare. “Yes,” he says seriously.

 

“So why did you cheat on him then? Why did you break my Prince’s—”

 

“I did not cheat— _Fuck this_ ,” The other almost spits out whatever he is chewing and drops his utensils on the table, uncaring that it makes a loud noise and startles the people eating in the booth over. “I did not cheat on Kyungsoo,” Jongin insists. “I don’t know what stories you have been told, but I have been nothing but faithful. We were together for more than five years. I was a fool in love. Don’t believe me? Ask Baekhyun or ask my friend, Taemin. The things I would do for him.”

 

“I heard you often went away with this Taemin guy behind Kyungsoo’s back. What’s that if not cheating then?” Chanyeol narrows his eyes at Jongin to appear more intimidating. He’s not sure if it works because the latter looks downright more frightening, surely because of the anger bubbling within him. Chanyeol’s eye twitches. He shall not wither under Jongin’s glare.

 

“Taemin is my best friend,” the latter grits his teeth. “We grew up together. I don’t know what else I can say to prove my loyalty to Kyungsoo.”

 

“How about where you guys went then?” Chanyeol cocks his head to the side. “Those trips you guys took on your spacecraft, Baekhyun mentioned you would be gone for days on end, why can’t you tell us where you’ve been with Taemin then?”

 

A conflicted look settles on Jongin’s face.

 

“You say you want to get back together with Kyungsoo? Well, that’s not happening if you don’t explain yourself to resolve all these suspicions,” Chanyeol adds. “Heck! Even to me, an outsider in this, I can't help but feel something’s off too.” He waits patiently after he is done saying his piece.

 

The heavy sigh that escapes the younger boy’s lips is the first indication that he has caved.

 

“Do you know Kyungsoo still get nightmares about his parents’ deaths, and his guardian’s as well?” is the question Jongin chooses to ask Chanyeol. “Yes,” he further adds, nodding at the latter’s shocked face. Chanyeol must not have known it is this bad. “I know he tries to hide it from yourself and Baekhyun. His nightmares have never ended.”

 

Jongin continues on to say, “Twenty years and it still plagues him. Even now. I know because I often sneak into his apartment to crash on his couch after he retires for the night. I hear him crying in his sleep, and back when we were together, there were some nights he would be rudely waken by a scream — his own. He hates Aerglos with a passion, almost as much as he fears them.”

 

“I know he detests Aerglos. I didn’t know the rest of what you’ve just said,” Chanyeol says. He is still shocked at the revelation that Kyungsoo is still coping very badly with what had happened two decades ago. He wouldn’t be able to tell from how the Titania goes about in his everyday life. Sometimes he gets a gut feeling, but Kyungsoo will always play down his questions and concerns. Now he feels bad not knowing how much the other is still suffering, even to this day.

 

“Then tell me how was I supposed to tell Kyungsoo that I had been visiting 354I with Taemin, his home that was taken over by the Aerglos?” Jongin reveals. “I couldn’t say it to his face knowing that it could trigger another one of his episodes. His condition was so unstable those days. Tell me what was I supposed to do?”

 

Chanyeol opens and closes his mouth aimlessly. He is equally at a loss.

 

“Why our home planet? I don’t get it.” He next settles for a confused frown.   

 

“Do you know the reason why I work so tirelessly, putting my life at risk for every job I take on? Why sometimes I choose those crazy jobs with insane promises of much gold enough to last me several lifetimes?” Jongin asks.

 

“You needed the prize money for something, didn't you? I should think that most bounty hunters are in it for the gold,” Chanyeol says.

 

“That’s true for me,” Jongin nods. “I work so hard every day because I know at the end of every month, there is someone waiting for me to show up in front of him on 354I; there is a sick young boy who needs money to pay for his medication just so he can live to see the next day. I can’t abandon my brother, Chanyeol. He’s my only family.” He gives Chanyeol a pained smile. “Can you see my dilemma now? How was I supposed to choose between them?”

 

The older boy stares at Jongin with an open mouth before he nods sadly. Now he understands the full picture, and now he understands how much Jongin must have suffered to keep all this under wraps from Kyungsoo. It must have been torturous and so unfair to be slapped with accusations, and not being able to fully defend himself because he cared more about protecting Kyungsoo from harm instead.

 

“I didn’t know. I didn't know you still have family back home,” he whispers and grabs onto Jongin’s hand, giving it a light squeeze. “I’m sorry for accusing you like that. You need to tell Kyungsoo though. It's all a big misunderstanding! I think he would appreciate your honesty more than anything, and I know that he misses you badly too, even though he tries not to show it. So it might all work out for the better. Who knows?”  

 

“I wouldn’t dare try now given that we’re so close to the source of his nightmares, the ones he has tried to keep buried all these years. Maybe some months later when he has closed this chapter in his book after settling the General’s job?” Jongin sighs. “For now, I am content to just watch over him by the sidelines.”

 

Chanyeol frowns.

 

“Besides, he must not know that I am here or he would assume that I am here to mess with him again. I can’t let that false competition drive us further apart,” Jongin adds after a pregnant pause. “Promise me you would keep this a secret — you seeing me here on 363N and our lunch together? I’ll follow you guys until you find the General. It’s better that you guys have an extra pair of eyes watching out for your safety, right? You won’t even know I’m there,” he reassures.

 

“Okay.” Chanyeol nods a little reluctantly, not liking to keep secrets from Kyungsoo, but he does extend his hand for a handshake.

 

“Thank you for listening to my side of the story,” Jongin says.

 

“No problem at all. It was about time someone did.”

 

“Thanks.” The younger smiles. “You know,” Jongin pauses for a second. “I wasn’t expecting you to be like this,” he says.

 

“Be like what?”

 

“Let’s just say I used to have a lot of preconceived notions born of my jealousy of you always being around Kyungsoo.” Jongin shrugs. “Baekhyun always goes around talking about this hot piece of meat with Kyungsoo so I got really jealous that there was something going on between you two?” His eyes scan up and down Chanyeol’s body. “Now that I see you, you’re really nothing much to worry about.” He snorts.

 

“And here I was thinking we can end up being good friends,” Chanyeol deadpans before he stands up.

 

“You’re not even that good-looking,” Jongin adds in a teasing lilt.  

 

“Goodbye asshole.”

 

The younger only raises a hand in the air before going back to eating.

 

“You can pass the bill to him later,” Chanyeol tells the waitress as he passes by her to get to the door. For a rare delicacy in this part of the galaxies, the meal must cost a bomb.

 

_Who has the last laugh now, fucker?_

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo concludes he has found a hidden gem as he unties the ribbon securing his cloak over his neck, allowing it to fall to the ground in a messy pile, before he starts to take off his shirt. In front of him lies a beautiful emerald pool and a dip of his fingers confirms his thought that the water is warm. Perfect for a long bath.

 

How no one else has found this natural pool, he doesn’t know, but perhaps it can be attributed to the fact that it took him nearly an hour or so of aimless wandering from the edge of the city before he had stumbled over an uprooted tree and emerged on the other side of the undergrowth that was hiding this beauty.

 

He drops his dagger and studies his surroundings for any possible danger one last time before he drops his pants and boxers as well, walking over to the edge of the clear water with careful steps. Kyungsoo’s mind is in need of some quality therapy, and he has no doubt a long soak here would help ease some of his tension.

 

It’s unsettling, to say the least, being so close to his home planet and in the presence of so many Aerglos. He almost had a breakdown in the middle of the busy street when a group of Aerglos walked past him earlier, even though he was well hidden under his cloak and he knows they do not know his identity, hence it isn’t like they will attack him right there and then.

 

The scene just reminded him too much of the night he roamed the night market, before he lost everything, so he fled to where there were lesser beings on the edge of the city. That was when he had caught a glimpse of 354I in the sky. Although small from where he stands, his home still looks beautiful, and he couldn’t stop himself from taking a step towards its direction, then another, and another, until he ended up in the forest.

 

Kyungsoo takes in a deep breath before he lowers himself into the water. Black tongues and vine-like tails have haunted him for far too long, and he still gets nightmares sometimes, even waking up some mornings with dried tear tracks on his cheeks. Of course he doesn’t tell Chanyeol or even Baekhyun about it because what good would that do? It’s not something he is exactly proud of. But no matter how much he wishes to forget, he never will, not when he carries constant reminders of what evil has done to his family on his chest every single day.  

 

The Titania slips his eyes shut and submerges himself, holding his breath. Kyungsoo used to have someone who could always make him feel better; someone who used to hold him tightly at night so he never felt alone; someone to wake him up when he has his episodes and distract him by doing _things_ so he knows he is loved; and someone who used to kiss every inch of his face when they wake up in the morning so he has something in life to look forward to when he goes to sleep the night before.

 

Jongin used to be his someone. And despite how he acts all indifferent and cold towards the other during the times when Jongin had hijacked his jobs, and back then in his apartment as well, Kyungsoo admits he misses the other terribly. He misses his safety blanket. The human had been his pillar of strength, and without him, the Titania feels his mind threatens to capitulate.

 

_What makes you think I still love you?_

 

Of course he still loves Jongin. His heart has never stopped beating for the other, even when his mind clouded his thinking. Kyungsoo shoots up and lifts his head above the water when his lungs start to burn, breathing in deeply until his breathing starts to even again.

 

He can still see the crushed look on Jongin’s face when he had dismissed him from his bedroom.

 

_You were one of the first few to hurt me when you walked away, Jongin. I don't think I can ever forget that._

 

He wants to take back what he had said to Jongin last night. Kyungsoo had meant to hurt the other with his words, but ever since he had succeeded, he has not felt good about the petty revenge. In fact, he feels worse off, like he has dealt himself a psychological blow instead. Maybe he was too harsh. After all, Jongin did say he wanted to explain everything and he also expressed his wish to fix their relationship, implying that he still loves Kyungsoo. Maybe he should have dropped the stubborn act and actually gave the other a chance.

 

But can he really trust the other’s heart though?

 

Suddenly, the warmth the water surrounding him provides is nothing compared to the memory of Jongin holding him, touching him, and kissing him all over. Kyungsoo groans when he feels his cock give a little excited twitch underwater. The image from last night of Jongin’s tanned skin and chocolate abs lying on his couch also does not help him calm down one bit, especially when paired with the thought of him hovering over said man’s body.

 

“This is highly inappropriate!” Kyungsoo glares at the lower half of his body, but it’s been so long since he had last gotten any form of sexual release so he cannot stop his hand from inching lower than his pecs.

 

Maybe this is what he needs. Maybe he is merely confusing love with lust after seeing Jongin half-naked yesterday, and he needs to just get this out of his system quick. At least, this is the reasoning he tries to use to convince himself that masturbating to his former lover is okay.

 

Kyungsoo holds the base of his cock tightly and drags his hand down to the tip. Being in the water actually delays his actions a little bit so his arousal is prolonged. A loud moan rings around the pool when he uses his other hand to fondle his ball sack and he quickly bites down on his bottom lip to shut himself up.

 

“Umph… J-Jongin,” he whimpers as his hand squeezes up and down his length slowly. This handjob is slowly bringing back memories and when he looks down again, he can’t unsee Jongin on his knees, wrapping his thick lips over the head of Kyungsoo’s cock and looking up at him with wide innocent eyes. He pinches his eyes shut and presses his thumb into the slit on the head.

 

“Aahhh. Yes…” His former lover always used to do that when they indulge in foreplay.

 

Kyungsoo looks down again and pumps his cock at a steady pace. Oh how he misses the feeling of Jongin’s tongue sliding against the underside of his length as he bobs his head with passion. The Titania lets out a whine when he feels the tingling sensation build up from the pit of his stomach.

 

“Faster, Jongin,” he pants as he quickens his pace, chasing the euphoria that comes with release. “Faster please.” Kyungsoo leans his head back and almost falls over if not for the hand cradling his ball sack flying out to press against the pool’s walls behind him. He continues jerking off with the other, unphased.

 

“Oh Jongin, yes,” Kyungsoo hisses when he finally comes. “Yes, there we go.” He continues to drag his hand up and down his length, drawing out white ribbons of semen until his cock gives a final spurt and gradually softens on his palm. He groans and leans his head against the ground behind him, hand still holding onto his cock, basking in his post-orgasm high.

 

The embarrassment of what he has just done finally catches up to him a minute later when he sees his cum in the clear water. “Dammit,” Kyungsoo mutters to himself and looks around frantically, praying that no one has witnessed his indecency. The Titania heaves a sigh of relief when he spots no perving eyes, but he knows it is about time he makes himself scarce. Hauling himself up, he uses his shirt to dry himself up before sliding into his boxers and pants, finally completing his usual look with his cloak over his shoulders.

 

His hair would not dry as fast and he sincerely hopes it will by the time he rejoins Chanyeol at their preferred choice of lodging, if not it would make for a hard time trying to explain himself without blushing.

 

 

 

 

“Well, that was a hearty meal, wouldn’t you say?” Chanyeol turns his head to the side and smiles down at Kyungsoo.

 

The latter hums and continues on his way to look for a place for them to stay the night. Bummed at the lack of attention, the human quickly reattaches himself to Kyungsoo’s side.

 

“Come on. Don’t friends ask each other that, Kyungsoo? I wish you would make more of an effort to talk to me.” Chanyeol pouts.

 

“You sound like you didn’t had lunch only a mere two hours ago,” the Titania decides to humor him. “What did you eat anyways? Must not have been that great seeing that you practically inhaled several portions of meat just now, unless you have a bottomless pit for a stomach? But I already knew that.”

 

At least the other is happy he got any kind of response from Kyungsoo at all. “Lunch wasn’t that memorable, except that I ate fish with Jong—” Chanyeol stops short and glances over at Kyungsoo in panic, but he finds he has worried for naught because the Prince isn’t even paying attention to him and is instead, climbing a short flight of steps up to a shop front that has a _room for rent_ sign.

 

Chanyeol pats his heart in relief and smiles to himself. He almost broke his promise with the other bounty hunter.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

He snaps his head up to stare at Kyungsoo who is holding the door open for him.

 

“Nothing,” he blurts out and rushes up the stairs. The Titania narrows his eyes at him when he walks past but Chanyeol refuses to look him in the eye.

 

There is an old lady manning the reception area and Chanyeol has to bend low to converse with her through the small opening in the glass window.

 

“Good evening, madam.”

 

Kyungsoo almost hightails it out of there when they spot the black tongue in her mouth when she speaks, but Chanyeol has a tight grip on his cloak and he doesn’t want to move a step further lest his cover drops.

 

How did they miss the tail swinging behind her and the smell of burning rubber in the air?

 

“We would like two rooms please,” Chanyeol requests.

 

“The best I can offer is one room with twin beds,” she counters. “Another boy just came in an hour ago and took up the other room.”  

 

“Let’s just go and find another place, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo hisses into his ear urgently and almost makes a break for the door, but the other hauls him back again. Pissed, the Prince glares up at Chanyeol under his hood.

 

“Nonsense. We’ve been walking for so long and all the other places are already fully booked. Bet we won’t find another available room. I’m tired and I just want to crash.” Chanyeol whines.

 

He does well to avoid eye contact with Kyungsoo next and bends down again, nodding at the Aerglo. “We’ll take it.”

 

“Very well. Pay first and I will take you up to your room.” The old lady taps on the counter for emphasis and Chanyeol quickly digs into his pockets for money. Kyungsoo frowns and paces around the space, leaving the human to settle payment. He feels uneasy about this place, and it’s not just because it is owned by an Aerglo. He just can’t pin it down why.  

 

“Let’s go,” Chanyeol calls out for him when the lady comes round the table and leads them up the stairs. They notice there are only two rooms on the floor they arrive on.

 

“The other guest is in his room and the walls are thin so please keep your noise levels down. I don’t care if you guys are going to jump each other’s bones the second I leave, just not a peep out of you two.” She turns a blind eye to Chanyeol choking on his own spit as he hurries to deny, hands over the keys and glances at Kyungsoo briefly before going back down the stairs.

 

“That is the most offending thing I have heard all day,” Kyungsoo says as soon as the door closes after them. He walks to the furthest bed by the window to lay claim on it.

 

“Puh-lease,” Chanyeol scoffs. “As if I would ever want to _jump your bones_ ,” he says the last three words while raising his fingers in inverted commas. There is a sudden loud thump against their room wall and the pair pauses to stare, but when the occupant of the other room doesn’t make another noise, Chanyeol continues, “Ha! I much rather let someone else like—”

 

“Baekhyun?”

 

“Yeah, Baekhyun fuck me than—” Chanyeol stops short and a moment of silence ensues until Kyungsoo whips out his comms set and points it at the other’s direction.

 

“Wait, say that again. I need to record that.”

 

The human lets out a frustrated groan before he does a faceplant onto his bed. “I didn't mean to say Baekhyun! You’re crazy. Let me sleep,” Chanyeol gives up and mumbles into his pillow.

 

“It’s about time you admit you like Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo scoffs and starts to undress.

 

“Please. I don’t like him at all. I'm interested in someone else, remember?”

 

The Titania gives the other a teasing smile when a light blush makes its way onto the latter’s face after his admission.

 

“How’s that working out?” Kyungsoo asks. He figures he might as well dig for more info while they’re on the topic.

 

Chanyeol sighs and stares up at the ceiling. “Not well? I mean, we don’t see each other often because we’re always travelling. By we, I mean both him and me. He doesn’t even reside on 28øO. And when we do get the chance to hang out, that’s all there is to it unfortunately. I think I made my feelings clear from day one, but I think he doesn’t see me in that light.”

 

“Well, I’m sorry to hear that.” Not used to seeing his friend so disheartened, Kyungsoo finds the need to comfort the other. “You’re a great person, Yeol. Know that it’s his loss.” After a short pause, he asks, “Why don’t you see others then? Baekhyun’s been asking about you again. I know he’s a little much to handle, but that’s just his personality. He’s really sincere about you. Maybe a meal together—”

 

“The day I even go out with, or admit I have feelings for, Baekhyun will be the day you get back together with Jongin, okay? In short, not anytime soon, if not ever.” Chanyeol snorts.

 

Kyungsoo freezes with his pants halfway down his thighs.

 

“Why did you have to bring up Jongin’s name?” The Titania turns to stare at Chanyeol.

 

The latter props his upper body up with his elbows and shrugs. “No good reason. Actually, I just wanted to find out why you two broke up in the first place. Baekhyun won’t tell me much and you practically turn mute whenever I bring up that topic so—”

 

“There’s nothing much to tell,” Kyungsoo interjects, stepping out of his pants pooled around his ankles and sliding under the covers on his bed after that. “I accused him of infidelity, he denies it but doesn’t explain his sporadic disappearances with his _friend_ , and my insecurities cum trust issues couldn’t take it anymore so I cut the rope between us. That’s it.”

 

“That’s it?” Chanyeol feels a rush of injustice for Jongin at how easily Kyungsoo gave up their relationship after what he had learnt over lunch earlier. “What if there was a perfectly good reason behind why he kept meeting up with this friend of his and you just go and ruin the only thing that has made you happy in the past five or odd years of your life?”

 

“Okay, wait.” Kyungsoo holds up his hand. “Why do you guys keep saying that? First Baekhyun, then Taemin, then you. Am I the only one who doesn’t know what this _good reason_ is?” His stare at Chanyeol does not drop. “And what right do you have to question my decision?”

 

“Sorry, I overstepped,” Chanyeol mutters his apology a little while later. “As your friend, I just want you to be happy. Besides, if you two are still on good terms, it would be useful having him around for jobs such as the dangerous one we are on right now. Two bounty hunters would get things done better right? Wait. While we are on this topic, perhaps I can try to reach Jongin and ask him if he wants to join in on our hunt, my Prince?” He looks over at Kyungsoo with hopeful eyes.

 

_You owe me big time for this, Kim Jongin._

 

“Don’t you dare enlist Jongin’s help,” Kyungsoo warns. “With his inferior hunting skills and non-ideal human biology, he just might get himself killed,” the Titania tries to make light of the suggestion, but Chanyeol sees through him — he almost looks as if he is worrying about the other’s well-being.

 

“And I don’t need his help. I don’t need Jongin,” Kyungsoo tries to emphasise for the umpteenth time. He almost sounds as if he is trying to prove a point to anyone who is willing to listen.

 

If the Titania didn’t blink just then and avoid eye contact with Chanyeol, the latter would have almost believed his words.

 

All of a sudden, Kyungsoo gasps and gets down from his bed.

 

“What’s wrong?” Chanyeol questions, watching as the other runs to the wall and presses his ear up against it. The human waits patiently for Kyungsoo to explain his odd behaviour.

 

“That’s weird,” the Titania says and returns to his bed after a long period of trying to listen in on whatever is going on next door. “I thought I heard Jongin’s voice but there was nothing but silence after that. It can't be. He's not on this planet. I must be hearing things.” Kyungsoo shakes his head lightly.

 

 _Jongin?_ Chanyeol perks up and looks at the wall. _The other guest. Surely it can’t be?_

 

“Really? What did he say?” He asks Kyungsoo.

 

“You’re lying? That’s about all I could make out— nevermind about that.” Looking a little embarrassed, the Titania then rushes to turn his back on Chanyeol and face the window. “Good night. We leave at eight sharp in the morning. Don’t oversleep. I want as much daylight as I can when searching for General Yoogeun.”

 

“Maybe you were indeed hearing things then,” Chanyeol says. “Maybe it wasn’t Jongin you heard but your own inner voice.” As expected, Kyungsoo does not provide him a reply, but the latter hopes the Titania had at least listened and will think about what he has insinuated.

 

It is later, much later when the human falls asleep when Kyungsoo remains wide-eyed, that he admits he misses the curl of the body against his back. In this scary place, even Chanyeol’s companionship could do little to soothe his anxieties. But Jongin would know just how to make him feel better; make him feel a little less afraid of facing his past.

 

“I do need Jongin,” Kyungsoo whispers to the ceiling. “I love him and I still need him here, more than ever. I really do.”

 

 

 

 

**35AN**

**02** **h** **10** **m** **02.1241** **s** **, −03° 20′ 24.103″**

**14.6 light-years from Earth**

 

“I'm coming with you this time.” Chanyeol powers down the flight system and hurries to put on his jacket, afraid that Kyungsoo would leave in the time he takes to dress himself. He should probably arm himself with a blaster (or two) too, just to be safe.

 

“Uhm, no you're not.” The Titania stops so suddenly that he almost crashes into his back.

 

“Yes, I am,” Chanyeol counters indignantly.

 

This time, Kyungsoo spins around and gives him a hard glare. “When I said _“will you come with me this time as well? I can't do this without your help”_ , I meant I needed your flying skills to get me places, not your non-existent fighting skills. No way you're coming with me on the ground. You'll get yourself killed, and it won't be on my conscience,” Kyungsoo says in all seriousness before striding over to metal racks where they keep their weapons.

 

Chanyeol rolls his eyes and rushes to press himself up against the other’s back again — a blatant show of him stubbornly not wanting to leave Kyungsoo’s side. This earns him a hasty step away from the other and an irritated (disgusted) glare.

 

“I _can_ fight,” he continues to insist even as the Titania shoots him a skeptical look. “Look,” he grabs two blasters and secures it on his belt, to each side of his waist. “I’ll even have the help of these guys, so I’ll be fine, don’t worry. You won’t have to deal with all those Aerglos yourself. I know you can’t stand them. I’ll be your emotional support and I’ll watch your back.” Chanyeol smiles. He only adds in that last bit to tilt the scale in his favour. It’s a little of an underhand method actually, using Kyungsoo’s worry to beg his cause.

 

“I swore to my dying father that I would continue to serve and protect the royal family, my Prince. Since this is the most dangerous job we’ve been on yet, I’m not asking for your permission. I insist to follow you,” he adds, with a more serious undertone now, especially since he remembers the warnings Jongin had given him yesterday.

 

Chanyeol wants to be more than just the pilot or annoying friend always asking how your day has been and giving random advices you don’t really need. He wants to be on the ground, fighting alongside Kyungsoo and watching his back. He wants to be like a true Titania warrior even though no blood of their species flows in him.

 

The Titania studies him silently for a long time, causing Chanyeol to fidget on his spot nervously. It isn't long later before Kyungsoo shrugs and pops the hatch.

 

“Suit yourself,” he says before walking out the spacecraft, pulling up his hood. “Just don’t get in my way.” The air already smells of burning rubber here even though they are parked on the outskirts of the city and Kyungsoo almost wants to retch imagining the stench the further in they walk. Just how many Aerglos are here on this planet? Technically, this planet should still be under the Alulas’ rule.

 

 _Great._ Now he has to find General Yoogeun, keep an eye out on Chanyeol so his friend doesn’t get himself killed, _and_ figure out how to breathe properly. Kyungsoo lists down the items on his mental checklist of things to do on 35AN and frowns. On the bright side, the list can’t get any longer right?

 

“I never get in your way!” Chanyeol follows after him excitedly. They walk past a row of short terrace houses and scan the streets carefully. It’s a little over lunch hour, hence the increased activity on the streets as beings roam after having their meals. Kyungsoo snorts and gives the other a side-glance.

 

“Seriously? You want me to bring up that one time you punched me in the face on a job again?” Kyungsoo reminds him. “The bastard almost got away too, lest you forget. We can't afford to let the General get away.”

 

“In my defence, it was too dark to see in the room and you had a similar height to that Ghost so I just went for it. How was I to know that you were actually taller than him by a few inches?”

 

“Will you just shut up already and help me look out for possible places the General could be hiding in before I knock you out and drag you back to your spacecraft myself?” The Prince snaps, glaring at Chanyeol. “The city is too big for just one pair of eyes to do all the work.” Kyungsoo continues on his way and the human follows after him meekly.

 

“It’s too open out here,” he frowns, taking a big detour to avoid a group of Aerglos queuing outside a shop. “There are glass windows almost everywhere. Do you think Baekhyun got his intel wrong and the General isn’t here? I don't see him hiding up here and evading capture by the Aerglos, and for quite an impressive period of time already, I must say.”

 

Well, Jongin did hint to him that General Yoogeun is likely to be hiding in the Underground, but Chanyeol doesn’t know how to tell Kyungsoo that without being too obvious where he got that slice of information from.

 

He glances behind their backs subtly. _Where is Jongin anyways?_ The younger boy did say, _“you wouldn’t even know I’m there”_ , but Chanyeol hadn’t expected him to be so good in hiding. Not even a shadow betrayed his current location.

 

“My gut feeling says he is here somewhere,” he replies Kyungsoo.

 

_For the naive beings like yourself, you see what you think you see, which is a normal looking city._

 

Remembering Jongin’s words, Chanyeol starts studying the ground he walks on instead, and for the next hour or so, they tire themselves out with the undying spirit of never calling it quits when the tough gets going. They knew beforehand that it wouldn’t be as straightforward as some of their other jobs, so they had been prepared to spend a longer time on the planet.

 

A glint of red at the end of an alley they are only just walking past halts Chanyeol in his stride.

 

“What? Did you find something?” Kyungsoo stops and retreats a couple of steps when he notices that the other isn’t walking beside him anymore. “Chanyeol?” The human raises his hand up to tell Kyungsoo to wait as he treads forward carefully, over uneven bricks and the trash littering the area.

 

The Titania stares at the wall Chanyeol approaches and narrows his eyes at the small hollow gap he sees. It’s a hole small enough for most to overlook. The flash of red disappears in a blink of an eye and Kyungsoo frowns.

 

He strains his ears to listen.

 

“There are others behind that wall, Chanyeol,” he whispers in warning as his hand creeps to the side of his waist where the hilt of his dagger is digging into his skin. The Titania wouldn’t hesitate one bit to throw the weapon if someone decides to burst through the wall and attack his friend. The streets are too noisy for him to concentrate on the happenings behind the wall, but he thinks he hears faint yelling.

 

“Let me go first,” he says as he shoves past Chanyeol, ignoring the other’s protests, and comes to stand in front of the brick wall.

 

Kyungsoo places a hand of his on the surface and feels around for _something_. “Strange,” he murmurs to himself. He could swear there is something behind this wall. Besides, this alley is too shallow compared to the usual ones they see around. It almost looks like this wall was erected here on purpose. The Prince tenses when he hears heavy footsteps and quickly plants his body in front of Chanyeol’s in a bid to block him when red occupies the hole in the wall again.

 

 _Oh, it’s a cap on top of someone’s head_ , he finds out.

 

“Hello?”

 

“State your business here,” a croaky voice speaks to them.

 

Chanyeol’s head pops up above Kyungsoo’s and he replies in the latter’s stead. “We’re looking for the Underground, please,” he says.

 

_The Underground?_

 

Kyungsoo tenses and turns around to look up at the other questioningly, but he sees the slight shift of Chanyeol's head to the side and thankfully remains silent for he knows this isn’t the place and time to start asking questions.

 

The voice on the other side remains unamused. “Yes, this is the Underground. What are you here for?” The eye flicks up and Chanyeol and Kyungsoo’s gaze follow to see the shape of a hexagon drawn using black soot on the brick above the hole in the wall.  

 

_Think Chanyeol. Think!_

 

Kyungsoo remains silent as Chanyeol searches his brain for an answer. _Wait._ Jongin did say the Underground was a more dramatic version of the Borough, so he clears his throat and takes a leap of faith.

 

“We’re here to buy the good stuff,” he leans closer to the eye and winks, “if you know what I mean.” _Act haughty, look tough_ , he tells himself.

 

A crooked smirk settles on his face and Kyungsoo really wants to slap Chanyeol after he sees this because he looks so unnatural.

 

They wait patiently until the eye blinks and disappears from sight. “You must be here for the auction then. Very well. Come in,” the voice says over a weird grinding sound before a part of the wall swings backward. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol exchange a look before crossing over to the other side where a short Aerglo stands in wait.

 

_Can’t believe that worked. Phew!_

 

“First timers?” The stranger questions as he leads them further into the _actual_ alley before lifting a hatch on the ground.

 

The pair peers down the dark hole and glance up at the Aerglo again who laughs at the alarm and uncertainty etched on their faces. The answer to his question is pretty obvious then. “Yes. We heard nothing but great things about the Underground and we wanted to come see for ourselves,” Chanyeol bluffs.

 

Again, Kyungsoo pinches his arm questioningly, and again, he ignores the Titania. The Aerglo smirks, black tail swishing behind his body, and gestures at the hole.

 

“Indeed, the Underground lives up to its name, especially the auction, I can assure you. Go on now. The auction is supposed to start in ten minutes.” He climbs down the first few steps, just to show them that there are indeed steps and he wasn’t inviting them to jump to their deaths into a black hole, and waves them on as a hint of irritation surfaces on his face.

 

“It isn’t as dark if you go down maybe one or two stories more. Besides, there is _some_ light.” He gestures at the ground ahead, and it is then that they notice the many small holes poked into the tar. Surely they act to filter some sunlight underground.

 

Kyungsoo jerks his head down in an abrupt nod and hurries down the steps before the Aerglo gets impatient and decides to push them down instead. Despite his nose wrinkling at the horrid smell the place promises, Chanyeol quickly follows after him.

 

It is still too dark to see much after walking for a minute and Chanyeol curses the Aerglo. He feels stupid dangling his leg out in front of him, just to feel if there is another step under his feet lest he takes a tumble and roll all the way down. They aren’t sure how deep the Underground is as well, but they can hear noises that seem to grow in volume the more steps they take.

 

Jongin did use the word fortress _and_ maze to describe it, and Chanyeol finds out why a couple of seconds later when they _finally_ reach a platform lit up by the light of the flare hung up on the wall, complemented with the natural daylight that filters in through the cracks in the ceiling.

 

“Wow,” Kyungsoo says breathily, and Chanyeol can’t say he feels any different as they look out over the entire space. They can easily see that the Underground puts the Borough to shame in terms of grandeur, and they see so many beings here — Aerglos, Alulas, and Andromedas, even Ghosts — crowding the space that they swear never to complain again the next time they bump into bodies in the narrow pathways at the Borough.

 

“I didn’t know such a place even existed,” the Titania gapes before turning to Chanyeol with narrowed eyes. “How did you come to hear of the Underground?”

 

The human blinks dumbly and shrugs. “I eavesdropped on a couple of patrons at Baekhyun’s bar the other day?”

 

Kyungsoo’s stare does not falter. “You sound unsure,” he points out.

 

Chanyeol blinks again. “I’m not lying.” His voice cracks horribly toward the end and he winces. Kyungsoo merely scoffs and mutters a “whatever” before he leans his upper body over the platform’s railings. The human knows he isn’t one to let this go though; the Prince is likely to force an answer out of him soon enough. He should probably think up a believable lie fast.

 

“Where should we look first? General Yoogeun must be here somewhere. Look at this place… it’s practically a maze,” says Kyungsoo.

 

The Underground, they find, is a big space that takes the shape of a hexagon, with a dais right smack in the center. There are irregular columns of rock sparsely located within the hexagon that looks almost like ruins. What’s even more impressive is that they only see part of the Underground from where they stand. There are pathways extending out from the edges of the hexagonal landscape that even the shadows hide from their view.

 

“The pathways on the fringe behind the dais look downright shady and what’s with the smoky effect only there? Have they gone to the extent of covering up the back of the dais so we can’t see what’s going on from up here? Let's head down.”

 

The back of the dais has already raised warning bells in their heads. They know it won’t be an easy feat combing through the entirety of the Underground. Kyungsoo takes a step back but stops and returns to the railing while retrieving his comms set from under his cloak.

 

“Wait. Let me take a picture for Baekhyun,” he says.

 

Chanyeol barely has time to register Kyungsoo’s words in his brain before a disturbing light flashes in his face. He is certain his mouth is open in an unglamorous way, but the Titania dismisses his repeated requests to look at the picture and tells him he looks beautiful in his most monotonous voice before descending the stairs once again.

 

Chanyeol sighs and gives up.

 

“Maybe we should check out the auction first?” He suggests to Kyungsoo and points in the direction of the dais. It seems to be the highlight event of the day as many are already crowding around the raised platform. Chanyeol is pretty intrigued himself, to say the least. He has never witnessed an auction of this scale before and he is sure Kyungsoo would be curious about the auction items too.

 

“I’m not sure,” the latter lowers his voice as a pair of Alulas brush past them. “This could be a good opportunity to dig around the fringe of the Underground, when everyone’s attention is focused on the auction.”

 

“Just for the first few items then?” Chanyeol tugs on Kyungsoo’s arm and leads him toward the dais. “Come on, I want to see what they intend to auction and if they differ much from the rare items sold in the Borough. The Aerglo at the entrance earlier seemed pretty proud of it.”

 

Kyungsoo sighs and submits to the other’s wish. “Okay. Three items and that’s it, we walk. No more delaying.”

 

Chanyeol nods and brings them to a little section on the side where they have a clear view of the dais and where there are only a few Aerglos. Touched at his friend’s consideration, Kyungsoo knocks his head against Chanyeol’s shoulder softly — a simple show of his gratitude. Here, the light cover of smoke in the air helps screen them from the crowd somewhat.

 

A beautiful Andromeda dressed in skimpy clothing soon takes the stage and they turn their heads at the loud catcalls she gets.

 

“Uncouth swines,” Kyungsoo sneers. But the lady responds to the catcalls with an exaggerative drop of her hips and sly smile, and the Titania decides to look down on her and pile insults as well.

 

A small, short beam of light shines on the side of Chanyeol’s face all of a sudden, not light from the few fires that surround the Underground, and it draws an irritated growl out of Chanyeol because it kind of stings.

 

Looking in the direction of where it is coming from, he stiffens when he sees Jongin perched on the railings of the platform they were previously on, waving jollily down at him, a piece of glass raised in his hand. Chanyeol glances over to his side immediately and he lets out an inaudible sigh when he sees Kyungsoo paying attention to the auction and not him.

 

The human decides to follow in his Prince’s example and purposely twists his body so he shows his back to Jongin. Raising his middle finger behind his back, he grins victoriously in his mind.

 

“Welcome to the auction!” The Andromeda’s greeting is met with loud cheers and Kyungsoo hurriedly presses his palms against his ears; the noise must be too much for his sensitive hearing. Chanyeol steps closer to the Titania at once and bends down to whisper worriedly, “Are you okay, Kyungsoo?”

 

He gets a stiff nod from the other after awhile and only then does he allow his body to relax, wrapping a comforting arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulder and giving him a quick squeeze as the lady on stage continues to brag about today’s available items.

 

It is then that Chanyeol feels a small burn on the back of his head that does not relent. He glances behind to glare at Jongin. The latter looks equally furious as he alters the angle of the piece of glass held up to one of the light beams filtering down from the ceiling with his hand.

 

Chanyeol feels the burn on his face, since he has turned around, drifting left and right, across the length of his forehead, and he almost curses out loud because it really hurts even though the distance should have minimised the heat.

 

He drops his arm from Kyungsoo’s shoulder in favour of rubbing at his skin and Jongin’s lips curl up at the edges almost instantly, the burn gone.

 

_Oh, I get it now._

 

A thought clicks in Chanyeol’s mind and he decides to test his theory by placing a palm on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. At once, Jongin resumes fiddling with his piece of glass, even more furiously this time, and Chanyeol almost pushes the Titania away because it almost feels like his skull would be seen soon if the other doesn’t let up burning a hole in the middle of his forehead.

 

_That fucker is jealous ha!_

 

“You’re acting funny,” Kyungsoo glances to his side without notice and Chanyeol startles so hard he jumps, putting on his most innocent-looking face next.

 

He looks around to find inspiration for a reply to Kyungsoo. “Well, with good reason!” A switch flicks on in him and he gestures rudely at the stage, where the auctioneer is currently accepting bids for this big glass containing a strange-looking membrane. “I can’t believe there are ones who are willing to pay so much for something as ridiculous as— as _uhm_ whatever the hell that is.” He makes a face. “Don’t you agree?”

 

Kyungsoo blinks silently before turning his head away. “It’s the brain of a space whale. It’s a delicacy for those who can afford it,” the Titania supplies, and Chanyeol blanches as soon as the words register in him. He looks at the green liquid again and shoves a palm to his mouth to stop himself from puking.

 

“Now, for our next item,” the Andromeda signals to someone off-stage before smiling at the crowd again. “We have something or rather, _someone_ , special today.” She claps her hands excitedly as Kyungsoo and Chanyeol exchange a look. “Presenting…” The crowd seems to love the suspense she is building up for they contribute with low chants of their own, of words even Kyungsoo can’t decipher.

 

The curtain is swept aside and held open for two Aerglos to carry a heavy metal cage on stage. Kyungsoo’s jaw drops at once, as does the rest watching.

 

_What?!_

 

“The Princess of Vulcan!”

 

_No way._

 

 

 

 

 

The pale, almost translucent, skin and the pure ivory shade of the little girl’s hair confirms her species even before the clear insignia on her wrist that brands her as part of the royal family is seen.

 

Kyungsoo has an insignia of his own too — the mark of Titania royalty on the skin between his shoulder blades.

 

He takes an involuntary step forward when he sees the small girl, who must be no older than five years old, curl up even more under the many watching pairs of eyes. She is crying like her life depended on it, and at that moment, he sees his seven-year old self in the Vulcan. He remembers how he cried the night he lost his parents — his, tears of sorrow, but hers, more tears lined with fear. Nonetheless, his heart still goes out to her.

 

“The famous Lee brothers took her off 2A70, the famous home of the Vulcans, as part of an outrageous order from the Court of Three Judges just a couple of days ago. Aren’t they amazing? I have no idea how they evaded all those guards.” The crowd breaks out in cheers, applauding the two Aerglos standing beside the cage who start waving their hands like celebrities would.

 

There are others in the crowd who busy themselves with sneering and yelling crude words at the little girl too. She cries even harder and scrambles to the back of the cage in response. But of course there is no place to hide and the Vulcan glances around with panicked eyes.

 

_This is downright cruel._

 

Kyungsoo feels anger fast building up in him and he knows from the way Chanyeol is clenching his fists by his sides tightly that his friend feels the same way too. He is half-tempted to whip out his blaster and start punishing everyone here who dare condones this act of pure evil, but that may scare the girl even more and he doesn’t want to contribute to her fear.

 

“Unfortunately, we won’t be accepting bids for this little girl. We brought her out to show her off.” The Andromeda bats her hand at the _“boos”_ thrown at her. “The Court of Three Judges have already promised the Lee brothers ten million worth in gold and are expecting her in their castle in three days because— _uhm how should I put it_ — she is an important piece in their grand scheme of things. I’m sure you lot would have noticed the Vulcan ships on our horizon?” She raises her hands in the air enthusiastically and the crowd mirrors her.

 

 _So it is the missing Princess that has prompted their ships to venture here,_ Kyungsoo notes. _A rescue mission then?_

 

One of the Aerglos who captured the Vulcan Princess snatches the microphone from the Andromeda and snarls into it, “Let them come for their Princess and we shall destroy each and every Vulcan who dare steps foot on _our_ planet!” He drags each word out and almost brings the roof down as every Aerglo in the Underground yells their support for the declaration of intent.

 

Chanyeol grits his teeth when the other brother kicks the metal cage, which results in a loud _clang_ that reverberates around the area. He sees the little girl pressing her palms to her ears, screaming non-stop in desperation; the noise must sound worst from inside the cage. The Vulcans’ hearing is almost as sensitive as the Titanias’ and the crowd only laughs and encourages the pair of brothers to continue on with their torture.

 

A black cloth is soon thrown over the cage, hiding the girl from view, though everyone can still hear her desperate cries. She is soon carted off by the pair of Aerglos behind the dais.

 

“Wasn’t that Vulcan beautiful?” The auctioneer teases the crowd. “Wouldn’t you just love to touch her silky hair?” A chorus of _“yes!”_ and other lewd words fill the air and Chanyeol feels very sick in his stomach. He has finally seen the darkest side of the Aerglos again today, after twenty years trying to forget horrible images from his last night in 354I.

 

“Too bad, you can’t have her.” The Andromeda wags her finger playfully and turns to the next item brought up on stage — a bulky gun with mixed blaster chambers, which she introduces as the next revolutionary product from the Aerglos’ research and weapon development facility. Chanyeol tunes her out immediately.

 

He still can’t get over the image of the poor Vulcan trapped in the cage. It just doesn’t sit right with him and he knows Kyungsoo would agree for he too looked very angry awhile ago.

 

“I think we should go and help the Princess—” Chanyeol loses his words the second he turns to his side because he finds the Titania gone.  

 

He blinks dumbly before looking up at the platform where Jongin had been previously. Chanyeol curses under his breath and digs in his pocket for his comms set to track Kyungsoo’s position when he sees that Jongin has disappeared as well.

 

 

 

 

_Steps foot on our planet. Our planet. Our! Ha! What a joke._

 

Kyungsoo ducks behind a wooden crate and waits for the Alula holding onto a small velvet box to pass. He must be the one tasked to shuttle auction items to and from the dais. The Titania barely contains his impatience and inner rage. He wants to find the Aerglo who called his planet theirs and snap his neck in two. The smoke in the air stings his nose and he squints to see up ahead.

 

It is when he is on the ground that he experiences the grand magnitude of the Underground for himself. Like the other half in front of the dais, the back of it is also organised like a maze and littered with rocky columns. After entering from a gap he finds between two unevenly stacked ones and making a couple of turns while avoiding detection from those working here, Kyungsoo thinks he is already lost just barely a minute in.

 

“Come on, come on,” he mutters to himself as he almost runs into another group of Aerglos and has to make a detour. The place is just swarming with them and he feels very uneasy despite knowing he has the weapons and skills to possibly take them on and come out on top.

 

 _Where could they be hiding the Vulcan Princess?_ He wonders.

 

Kyungsoo had tried sneaking in backstage the second they threw the black cloth over the cage and removed the girl from the auction, but it seems they have just disappeared after the curtain came down on them, the smoke swallowing up any of their traces.

 

Perhaps it would be easier looking out for her two Aerglo captors rather than the cage she is kept in because there are cages of all shapes and sizes everywhere, some empty, also some occupied. He does not bother to linger and find out what secrets they hold. Kyungsoo hurries down a long walkway and trains his ears to listen out for any approaching beings because his eyesight is severely hindered. He picks up on faint sobbing and he quickens his footsteps in the direction it comes from.

 

The Titania hasn’t really thought about what’s to come after he rescues the Vulcan Princess. He had acted on impulse, being one unable to sit still and do nothing in the face of what those Aerglos had done to the child. And it is only now that he remembers he is on a job to find General Yoogeun as well.

 

 _Rescue the girl first, find General Yoogeun later_. He quickly sets his priorities straight in his mind. He’ll leave the headache-inducing thought process of coming up with follow-up plans to Chanyeol.

 

The cries are getting nearer now. Kyungsoo almost flattens himself against the closest wall when he finds he has succeeded in tracking down the girl.

 

_There she is._

 

He exhales deeply and surveys the guards around the big cage set in the middle of four tall columns, forming a big ring of sorts. Aerglos, all of them. Kyungsoo quickly counts the number of tails he sees and reaches the number of ten. Of course there would be so many guarding their ten million worth of gold. At least the lighting here isn't so bad. It could also play to his advantage.

 

He slides behind a pillar and glances down at the blaster attached to his hip. It’s too dangerous to use the weapon from a distance here. Firstly, the noise it makes when the trigger is pulled would probably invite more Aerglos to the scene, which wouldn’t aid his cause, and secondly, but most importantly, the ruins wouldn’t be able to handle a wayward blast from the blaster. He doesn’t want to risk the columns collapsing in on them and crushing the metal cage holding the Princess of Vulcan.

 

Kyungsoo grabs the hilt of his dagger and pulls it out, tightening his grip on it. It seems he has to go the traditional route of fighting then — a Titania staying true to his roots.

 

“Hey! Who are you?”

 

He takes in a deep breath before lunging at the Aerglo who is the first to spot him. Kyungsoo jumps on him with ease and wraps his legs around the other’s neck, slitting his throat even as the Aerglo’s tail threatens to suffocate him from behind. The appendage around his own neck loosens and Kyungsoo allows the dead to fall as one by one his other companions turn to him, reacting to their fallen’s initial yell.

 

Their tails are the true devil’s whip and snare, Kyungsoo reckons. He winces as two tails lashes him against his back and he manages to catch one when he twists around. The sight of a detached tail, courtesy of his sharp blade, is not a pretty one. Kyungsoo quickly puts that Aerglo out of his misery and sprints at the rest as the two dead bodies on the ground disintegrate.

 

The crying in the cage is getting louder and louder. Perhaps the Vulcan Princess has already taken note of the fight behind the cloth.

 

He knocks into a body, a female this time, sending her sprawling to the ground, and he does not have the time to wait for her to spring back up to make him a victim so Kyungsoo jumps on her midriff and stabs her right in the chest. Instantly, her companion wrestles him off her and Kyungsoo gets his first injury of the fight — a deep lash across his right cheek. It hurts immensely and the Titania wants to return the pain two-fold so he grits his teeth in determination and secures the upper hand, dragging his dagger along the Aerglo’s neck, only stopping when the body he sits on turns into dust.

 

Despite the unfair numerical advantage of the Aerglos and Kyungsoo’s growing pain and exhaustion, the rest of the guards are, in fact, no match for him as one by one they succumb to their grim fate.

 

“You deserve punishment worse than death,” he growls into the ear of the remaining Aerglo — a bloke much bigger than him in size, and also one who he thinks has a little military training. Perhaps he was sent here to escort the Vulcan to the Court of Three Judges for it doesn't seem like he belonged with the rest who looked mere street hooligans, staffers here in the Underground. This last Aerglo is putting up much more of a fight than those that went before him.

 

“She is too young and pure-hearted to be dragged into your evil,” Kyungsoo yells and headbutts the other, kicking him in the chest. “Do you hear her crying?” The Aerglo grunts when his body is pushed back against the cage by Kyungsoo. “Is it entertaining to you lot, making young children cry? Why do you separate families with your evil intentions? After I deal with you swine,” he drops his dagger, restrains the other’s arms and reaches for his blaster, “I swear I will drag the Generals in front of her, to kneel and _beg_. Do you have any last words? I’m only going to give you a second.”

 

“Your e-eyes.” The Aerglo looks and sounds visibly frightened at the sight of Kyungsoo’s bright green eyes. “Are you the—” The latter does not give him a chance to complete his sentence before he presses the muzzle of his blaster into the other’s chest and fires.  

 

“You chose wrong,” he spits out, making reference to the other’s choice of his final words. “I went easy on you!” His ears tell him that there are no approaching beings at the moment, hence Kyungsoo draws a deep breath before dropping to his knees, picking up his dagger, and carefully lifting the black cloth covering the cage.

 

The Princess’ sobs have completely died down when he was dealing with the last of the Aerglos guarding her, and he sincerely prays she hasn’t passed out.

 

Wide eyes, definitely full of fear, stares right back at him as the cloth drops to the ground. Kyungsoo does a quick scan of the girl’s body and sighs in relief when he sees no physical injuries. He was afraid that they had inflicted further harm on her when bringing her backstage.

 

“Hello, sweetheart,” he greets, changing his eye colour to one that wouldn’t cause her to feel even more alarmed. “My name is Kyungsoo. I am here to help you.” Hoping that a smile would help soften his image, the Titania curls the edges of his lips up.

 

The Princess visibly flinches and Kyungsoo’s face drops at once to assume his usual blank look.

 

“I will get you out of here, I promise.” He wraps his hands around two of the cage bars and exerts all his strength in pulling them apart. It must be made up of the strongest of steel because all he succeeds to do is pull it apart an inch. The Titania frowns and tries again, slapping his hand against the cage in frustration when he doesn’t get his way. “Ow, fuck!” Kyungsoo regrets it when pain instantly travels up from his wrist. So much for trying to act tough and play the hero.  

 

He reaches for the blaster hanging around his waist but hears a giggle and freezes at once because did the Princess just giggle at him? Kyungsoo looks up and the girl falls silent, watching him with eyes he deems more curious rather than afraid now.

 

“What’s your name, Princess?” He attempts another smile.

 

It takes a minute of patient waiting before he hears a soft “Yerim” leave her lips. Yerim blinks up at him when he brings forward his blaster, body curling up even more into herself out of fear again.

 

“No, no, no. It’s okay, sweetheart,” he rushes to reassure her that he means no harm. “I just need to get you out of the cage before more bad guys come back. Can you move to that corner over there for me, Princess?” He is certain some would grow suspicious when they don’t hear back from those guarding the Vulcan and it’s only a matter of time before they come running. They need to get out of here as soon as possible.

 

Kyungsoo dials down the blaster’s range and points it at the lock, saying a soft mental hooray when Yerim actually listens to him and heads in the direction of the corner furthest away from the door. Of course, even the strongest of steel is no match for blue fire and soon he has the metal door open. He slides the weapon back under his cloak.

 

“Let’s go, sweetheart.” He crouches at the edge of the door and holds out his hand invitingly. But the Vulcan hesitates and shakes her head. “I won't harm you, I'm here to help. You want to go home to your parents right? I can help you go home,” he cajoles.

 

“Daddy?” Her eyes lights up and she sits a little straighter.

 

“Yes, Daddy,” says Kyungsoo as he tries to recall what the King of Vulcan looks like. Yerim takes a small step towards him and he counts it as a tiny victory although he still sees she doesn't quite fully trust him yet. This time, his ears finally pick up on footsteps coming from far away, running in their direction, and he grows a little more impatient.

 

“Did your Daddy read you bedtime stories, sweetheart? Do you remember the Prince who always saves the Princess from the bad guys? I'm the Prince of Titania.” He pats his chest before holding out a hand again. “Prince Kyungsoo is here to save Princess Yerim. Come on,” he urges, the hint of desperation obvious in his tone. At least the little girl looks more convinced now.

 

“Titania?” She cocks her head. “Not Daddy, but Joohyun unnie used to tell me stories about the Titanias.” He hums despite not being able to put a face to the name. Yerim stands and it is then that Kyungsoo sees just how small-sized she is. She must be _what_ only three to four years old? Even while on her feet, her head does not knock against the top of the cage, and his protective instinct grows as she wobbles over to him, almost tripping on her long flowy hair.

 

 _How dare the Aerglos even consider harming someone so young, pure and innocent?_ Kyungsoo stows away his blaster and catches the Vulcan just as she stumbles and falls into his arms.

 

“My Prince saved me,” she beams at him and wraps her small arms around the Titania’s neck. Kyungsoo almost melts from the cute as he shifts her to sit on his left hip, freeing up his right arm to fight if anyone is to come for them now. “Does it hurt?” The Princess taps on his face, just an inch off his cut. There is obvious worry in the way her eyes shine with unshed tears.

 

“I’m okay. We should get something to tie this up,” he chuckles when he gets a mouthful of her long hair when she spins her head around to observe the columns of ruins surrounding them, tenderly brushing her hair out of the way thereafter. Kyungsoo creeps over to the gap between two columns in the opposite direction of where he came from, figuring that moving away from the dais would be the safer option.

 

Though he hears a familiar pair of footsteps nearing, his heart almost flies out of his chest when Chanyeol makes a noisy entrance behind him.

 

The Titania jumps and whirls around, startling Yerim in the process.

 

“I’m here! Tell me who I have to hurt?” Chanyeol pushes himself off the ground after having taken a spectacular tumble into the ring and cockily raises his two blasters in the air. It is either because his legs gave out beneath him from the pure exhaustion of tracking Kyungsoo for the past half hour or he went and tripped over himself again.

 

When he locks eyes with Kyungsoo and sees the little girl in his arms, with no Aerglos around them, a sheepish grin makes its way onto his face.

 

“Oh, am I too late?”

 

“You think?!” The Titania snaps, but he quickly forces down his irritation when he feels Yerim tensing in his arms.

 

“What happened to your face?”

 

“That’s Chanyeol, Princess. He is here to help. Say hello.” Kyungsoo ignores the other’s question and murmurs to the little girl. “This is Princess Yerim,” he introduces to Chanyeol. The Vulcan eyes a hopeful-looking Chanyeol who has already freed one hand of his weapon to wave enthusiastically at the girl, but she must not like what she sees in his bed of shaggy hair and too-wide smile for she turns to bury her face in Kyungsoo’s neck once again.

 

“Is Chanyeol a Prince too?” She asks in a voice so soft only Kyungsoo can hear her.

 

He chuckles and shakes his head. “No, he’s not a Prince. But he’s a good friend of mine so—” The Titania stops short and it worries both Yerim and Chanyeol. The Princess starts patting his cheeks gently while Chanyeol strides up to him asking, “What’s wrong? Approaching Aerglos?”

 

“Multiple footsteps coming from that direction,” Kyungsoo points a finger at where he and Chanyeol had came from, before he turns, finger still lifted, to point in the direction of where he had intended to leave with Joohyun. “A-And I thought I heard General Yoogeun’s voice from there. A faint whisper it was, but I can never forget that voice. I’m certain.” He looks up at Chanyeol with a frown.

 

“Well, we are technically _still_ on a hunt for him so why not get him too? Let’s go,” says Chanyeol as he heads in the direction of where Kyungsoo had pointed. “We need to find another way out of the Underground as well. There’s no way we can make it out alive through that flight of stairs we entered from, the one overlooking the dais.” The Titania follows after the other at once.

 

“This place is madness,” Chanyeol complains, waving his hand in front of his face to clear a bit of the smoke. “Every corner looks the same and we don’t even know if we’re heading in the right direction.”

 

Kyungsoo murmurs his agreement and strains his ear to listen again. “The voice I heard was faint, so it could mean that he’s still a long distance away. Just how big is the Underground anyways?”

 

 _It’s easy to go in, but there might not be a chance that you’ll ever see daylight again._ Chanyeol recalls Jongin’s words clearly and he gulps. _Wait. Speaking of which, just where is Jongin?_

 

The human almost misses Kyungsoo’s shout of “Be careful!” as he turns a corner, and he finds himself face to face with an Aerglo who has only just noticed them too. Maybe he should have kept his eyes open when he fires his blaster in panic. Chanyeol gets the Aerglo right in the chest though, so he feels slightly proud for getting his first kill. Now Kyungsoo would have no reason to doubt his fighting abilities anymore, _he thinks_.

 

But the impact of the blast has also caused a nearby column to combust, knocking over and creating a chain reaction of sorts as ruins start to collapse around them. If no one heard Kyungsoo’s fight with the Aerglos earlier, they would most definitely know there is something out of the ordinary happening now.

 

The fire continues to grow in strength, spreading to all corners of the section of the Underground they are in, eating up the slight hay dusting the ground. It becomes even more pertinent now that they make their way above ground to avoid being roasted like pigs in an oven. He can even make out yells as more people come to be aware of the fire. Kyungsoo blocks Yerim from the falling debris to the best of his ability, but the girl still ends up bursting into tears at the loud disturbance in her ears.

 

“You fool!” He snaps at Chanyeol and scans the vicinity for a possible way out. “Find the nearest exit, quick!” Now their priority lies in getting themselves out safely before the place collapses in on itself.

 

But the other doesn’t appear to have heard Kyungsoo as he continues to stare off in the distance. “Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo yells again to get his attention before returning to whisper words of comfort in Yerim’s ear. His shout snaps the human out of his thoughts and Chanyeol flaps his hand in the air frantically.

 

“That’s the General there! I swear I saw him!” Kyungsoo spins his head so fast he almost gets a crick in his neck. “There! He saw me. He’s running away now!” The human doesn’t wait and dashes after General Yoogeun, and true enough, Kyungsoo catches sight of the Aerglo who had betrayed him and his family two decades ago when the General turns his head back to check if Chanyeol is giving chase.

 

Their eyes lock and General Yoogeun’s own pair grows considerably wider when he takes in the sight of Kyungsoo. He looks much older, but he definitely has the same defined cheekbones, sharp — just like the knife of betrayal he must have welded against his parents’ trust. Kyungsoo knows he had promised Baekhyun that he wouldn’t let his temper get in the way, but his blood pressure still rises significantly and he starts to sprint after the pair.

 

Yerim is a burden in this chase, not because she is slowing him down; her body weight too light to really affect Kyungsoo’s advance in any way, but the Titania doesn’t want her to be in the middle when he finally reaches the General because a fight would most definitely break out. She could get hurt and he doesn’t want that to happen.

 

“Chanyeol!” He yells. “Here, take Yerim.” Kyungsoo stops the human who has dropped off his pace a little, looking exhausted from all his running and dodging of the toppling columns, rocks falling everywhere like dominoes.

 

“Okay,” Chanyeol pants and holds his hand out to take Yerim off Kyungsoo, but the little Vulcan refuses to let go of the Prince. “Come on, Princess. Come to me.” Even Kyungsoo joins in Chanyeol’s attempts to persuade Yerim to release the former’s neck so he could go after the General. But she has her stubborn pout down pat and there is little they can do. It seems she has grown very attached to Kyungsoo despite their only recent meeting. The delay has bought their job more time and the Titania watches anxiously as the back of the General grows smaller and smaller in the distance. It’s only a matter of time before he disappears from sight altogether.  

 

“No worries! I’ve got him!” All of a sudden, a voice yells and a very familiar figure rounds the corner, appearing in front of them.

 

Kyungsoo’s jaw drops. “Y-You,” the Titania stutters before turning to glare at Chanyeol, strong accusations in his eyes. “Why are you here?!”

 

“Oh.” Jongin actually pauses going after the General to give Kyungsoo a sheepish grin. “Uhm— what a… coincidence? Don’t you think so?” His pitch rises a notch.

 

“Coincidence my foot,” Kyungsoo lets out a string of curses, uncaring that he has a child with him, before taking a threatening step forward. That forces Jongin to jolt and bolt at once. Of course, the Titania does not take the other bounty hunter running away nicely.

 

“I can’t believe you enlisted the help of Jongin when I specifically told you not to! He's just going to steal our job now!” He screams at Chanyeol before taking in a deep breath, ignoring the other’s grumbles of denial and protest. Despite what he yelled, Kyungsoo isn’t really angry because he thinks Jongin is here for the prize money.

 

_Dammit! Now I have one more person’s safety to look out for._

 

Kyungsoo sees Jongin dodging collapsing ruins some way ahead of him and he really needs to get going now before Jongin’s luck runs out and he actually gets hurt.

 

“Hey, sweetheart,” he turns to the Vulcan and pats her back gently, voice adopting a much softer tone as compared to when he was speaking to his friend. “It’s okay, Chanyeol here will take good care of you until I’m back, okay?” He pulls her hands away from his neck. It’s a cheap shot but Kyungsoo adds, “You want to see your Daddy right? The faster you go to Chanyeol, the faster we can bring you home, Princess.” The girl nods frantically and holds out her hands for the human at once.

 

“I’ll deal with you later,” says Kyungsoo coldly. “Get her out first! I’ll see you at the sky docks. Be very careful.” He spins on his heels and with his arms free of responsibility, he pulls out his blaster again.

 

Chanyeol hangs his head apologetically for it _is_ his fault for not at least informing the Prince of Jongin’s presence.

 

“Go! He just went left in front of that wall,” the human urges, jerking his chin forward, and Kyungsoo does not delay a second more to sprint after Jongin and the General.

 

_Why is he here? Has he come to hijack my job again? But I thought Baekhyun mentioned he didn’t want to take the General? Why did Chanyeol ask him here? It’s too dangerous, the Aerglos can kill him. He can’t die._

 

“Jongin!” He screams. Anger, not so much at Jongin but rather at the dire situation, is too mild a word to describe his emotions now, and the thought of the General possibly getting away because of Jongin’s interference helps him accumulate more rage. Because the maze-like Underground is difficult to figure out and the thickening smoke in the air does not help one bit. Like before, Kyungsoo trusts in his hearing to lead him to the running pair. He soon catches up to the heel of Jongin and controls himself from taking the human out first.

 

“Believe it or not, I’m actually trying to help you, Soo,” Jongin pants as he runs alongside the Titania. “I know your history with the Aerglos, with General Yoogeun, and I want to—”

 

“I don’t need your help and you shouldn’t be here.” His words come out harsher than he had intended, but there was no way he could take them back now. What he meant to communicate was his worry of Jongin getting hurt, as well as his hidden plea for the other to leave before anything of that sort is to happen.

 

“Oh, you’re lying _again_.”

 

Again.

 

_That voice from last night!_

 

Kyungsoo catches Jongin’s eye and gets his confirmation from the sad smile that makes its way onto the latter’s face.

 

“You need me,” Jongin says. “Why do you stubbornly insist that you don’t love me anymore? Kyungsoo, look at me when I talk to you.” The Titania refuses to glance to his side. Honestly, Kyungsoo doesn’t even know what he is holding out for anymore.

 

With their minds caught up in themselves, they don’t notice where the General is leading them to until the latter shouts on purpose to throw the bounty hunters off his trail.

 

“Titania! There’s a Titania. There! Get him!” Kyungsoo and Jongin come to a halt when they get around a wall and appear on the other side of the dais where Kyungsoo and Chanyeol had been observing the auction from earlier.

 

_Fuck._

 

“Soo, your hood!” Jongin reminds him, but it is far too late as the crowd who stayed to watch turns to them after the Andromeda on stage pauses her sales pitch of the latest item. The pair backs away slowly while Kyungsoo hurriedly tries to pull up his hood, but the damage has already been done.

 

Murmurs start to build among those gathered until someone yells, “It’s true! I saw his eyes!” Jongin steps protectively in front of Kyungsoo at once and pulls out a blaster of his own, pointing it specifically at that Aerglo in the crowd should he take a step forward with malicious intent.

 

General Yoogeun takes advantage of the distraction to make a run for it up the stairs leading to street level. But Kyungsoo also sees a small group of Aerglos emerging from the shadows, chasing after the General instead of paying attention to him and he curses. It seems the hunting pack has finally found him and the General’s time is up. He really wanted to capture General Yoogeun for his own reasons though.

 

“It was green. Doesn't that mean he’s royalty? I have heard stories before.” The female auctioneer on stage speaks into the microphone, her voice echoing around the space.

 

Kyungsoo tugs his hood lower and crowds closer against Jongin’s back, holding his blaster at the ready. The dark eyes and slithery black tongues he sees from the many heads pointed in his direction gives him horrible flashbacks. He knows now is probably not an appropriate time to show his fear, but he can't help but lean in to seek comfort from the warmth Jongin’s body brings. The Titania knows the other can feel his body trembling slightly from the way he glances back in concern ever so often.

 

“If you want to get to him, you'll have to get through me first,” Jongin yells, swinging his blaster around in warning.

 

A gentle hand slips into Kyungsoo’s and the latter holds on tightly. A welcomed solace. The Titania’s heart warms. He hasn’t felt this touch in so long.

 

It is at this that the walls around his heart crumbles once again.

 

“And I promise when I'm done killing whoever dares step a foot forward, you'll still feel the excruciating pain of fire in your body even after death. You will never rest easy. I'll make sure of it!” Kyungsoo squeezes Jongin’s hand and feels his heartbeat, previously pounding in the worrying stages, calming down somewhat.

 

“I got you, Soo. You'll be safe, I promise,” Jongin tilts his face back and whispers, “Trust me.”

 

And the thing is, Kyungsoo does. He trusts Jongin. 

 

Nonetheless, the crowd figures capturing a Titania royalty and earning a wealthy reward after turning him in to the Court of Three Judges is worth any risk.

 

“Get him!” Someone shouts. Collectively, the crowd, mostly the Aerglos, for the Alulas and occasional Andromedas seem to hang back instead, advance towards them. Kyungsoo has no choice but to let go of Jongin’s hand to fight.

 

This time, he fights for _them_.

 

With one hand clutching onto his dagger to swipe at those within reach and the other his blaster, he puts aside his fear and focuses on taking aim and firing. The energy bar on the weapon isn’t fully charged because of his previous use so he has to make every shot count. But there are just so many Aerglos swarming them, and even with help from Jongin this time, Kyungsoo isn’t sure how they are to get out alive.

 

Facing away from each other, their two backs never separate for more than a couple of steps. Together, they create a space for them — one of security and love, and it gives them the chance to take a brief respite while dealing with the onslaught.  

 

His athleticism and superior fighting skills quickly helps him build his kill count, but the Aerglos never seem to stop coming for some reason.  

 

“Push them back to the fire, Soo. That should take care of them.”

 

The words, said in a whisper meant only for his ears, makes him crack a small smile at Jongin.

 

_Of course the other would have a smart plan._

 

The Titania spins around to down one trying to creep up between them and hit Jongin from the back before dodging past a swinging tail and sprinting behind the dais again. The group of Aerglos surrounding him do not hesitate in following after.

 

“Soo! I didn’t mean for you to run into the fire as well!” He hears Jongin’s alarmed voice and chuckles to himself. He doesn’t know how he ever doubted the other’s loyalty to him; how he had assumed that the other bounty hunter could have taken up a call for his head and that’s why he made a reappearance in his life, to win him over before selling him off.

 

It was clear as day that Jongin’s concern for his well-being is genuine. There is no way the other could fake this.

 

 _“He loves you, and there wasn’t a time after he met you when his heart wavered.”_ Somehow, Taemin’s earlier words to him now seem more believable. And when Kyungsoo thinks back to what Jongin had said to him when he had found him in his apartment, his cheeks feel warm.

 

 _“It’s because I missed you... I miss you, Soo. A lot. Even with the stars and galaxies between us, not a night went by without my thoughts drifting back to you; like gravity knows my rightful place and it is with you.”_  

 

They have spent too long apart. They had wasted so much precious time.

 

He regrets it so much.

 

 _Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing._ Kyungsoo hopes that Jongin could read his mind or is able to at least guess his intention of running back into the fire. He backtracks down the route he and Jongin had taken to chase after the General earlier, expertly dodging the barely standing columns to his sides.

 

“You guys will never have me!” He yells over his back and smiles triumphantly when he sees he has successfully managed to draw most of the crowd after him. That would make things so much easier for Jongin then.

 

His taunting words seem to infuriate the bunch behind him even more, which was what he wanted, as they pick up their pace. With every step they take forward, Kyungsoo sees the floor shaking under his feet. He also feels more claustrophobic as they run out of room to run with more columns toppling, blocking off paths.

 

When a heavy hand clamps down on his shoulder, the Titania twists his body to fire off a shot from his blaster, but as he does so, it opens up his other side for attack.

 

Kyungsoo tries to keep the pained cry from leaving his lips so as to not alert Jongin that he’s hurt, but he can’t help it when a knife pierces through his abdomen. Afterwards, he kills the one with the weapon in his hands and struggles on his path. The Titania feels faint already, from both the blood loss and heavy smoke blanket, but he has a plan and he wants to reach the rink where the cage previously holding the Princess of Vulcan had been to execute it well.

 

“Only one shot at this.” He swallows deeply and glances at the energy bar on his blaster where the indicator reflects almost zero power left. Kyungsoo sees the empty cage sitting in the space just ahead after turning the last corner he remembers, with its four surrounding pillars on fire, but surprisingly still standing.

 

With what he has in mind, they won’t be standing for long.

 

The Aerglos behind him would be on him at any moment from how he has slowed down after his injury, and they make sure to yell their excitement for having the upper hand finally.

 

Amidst the noise they make, Kyungsoo fails to hear how Jongin is approaching his current location, calling out his name desperately.

 

“Ran out of luck, little Titania,” an Aerglo leading the chasing pack sneers and spits at his feet after the group manages to corner him against the mouth of the cage. To his own delight, the Aerglos fan out in a circle around him and pause, waiting for an indication to go ahead dealing their final blows. “Don’t glare at me with those green eyes. You’re about to die. Shouldn’t you start begging for mercy?”

 

Kyungsoo glares defiantly nonetheless, ignoring the choir of laughter in his face. When the last Aerglo who had followed after him enters the ring, a smirk settles on his face. The moment he has been waiting for is finally here.

 

“Why don’t you all beg me instead?” He cocks his head to the side and straightens up from how he had been slouching against the door of the cage. Despite the pain brought on from disturbing his wound, the Titania’s face is a mask of cool.

 

“What?” The Aerglo guffaws and gestures at him while turning to his friends to encourage more laughter. “Why should we beg you when you’re clearly the one injured, outnumbered, and you barely have any weapons left to defend yourself with?”

 

Kyungsoo smiles and points his blaster at his own chest. The abrupt action takes the Aerglos by surprise.

 

“Well then, if you’re so reluctant—” He shrugs and squeezes the trigger.

 

The place is eerily quiet, the air no longer filled with laughter, after he incinerates the group of Aerglos and the four columns collapse inward, crushing their ashy remains to deal more humiliation of not being allowed to move on.  

 

He mutters, “Good riddance,” and slides down the side of the cage to catch his breath. He groans when he traces his wound with a finger. “Dammit.” Kyungsoo sighs. It’s a relatively deep one — his worse injury in his career as a bounty hunter — but at least his blood loss has slowed down significantly. He leans his head back and closes his eyes, only for them to fly open a second later when he hears his name.

 

“Jongin!” The Titania struggles to his feet at once and follows the soft, weak voice in his ear. “Where are you?” Kyungsoo calls out.

 

The voice sounded quite close to where he is and suddenly he gets a very bad feeling in his gut. He didn’t know Jongin had also ventured to the back of the dais. He should have known that the other would want to come after him; would want to protect him and to offer help.

 

 _Oh no, the blast earlier._ What he did back there by the cage would have undoubtedly unleashed a huge outburst of energy aimed to harm anyone and anything within reach.

 

“Please no,” he whispers as he hurries to find the other, praying that he had not accidentally hurt Jongin too.

 

Every step he takes away from the cage, he gains a little more hope because this would mean that the impact of the blast wouldn’t be as severe. Kyungsoo walks on for another minute or so before he hears a whimper and his chest constricts.

 

“Soo.”

 

He sees Jongin’s legs first before the rest of his body comes to view beside some broken up rocks.

 

“No! Please!” The Titania drops to his knees beside the other and cradles his head. “No, I didn’t mean to hurt you!” He cries, watching as Jongin struggles to keep his eyes open. The latter’s skin is burnt in all the areas Kyungsoo can see, except for his face where there is a huge gash over his eyebrows, possibly from being hit by the fallen rocks beside him.

 

He can’t tell exactly how bad it is but he knows the other’s injuries are grave enough.

 

“You can’t die, Jongin. You can’t leave me again. Not now,” he begs.

 

“I’ve always loved you, Soo. I won’t leave you.” The human blinks. “I promised myself never again,” Jongin whispers and leans his face into Kyungsoo’s warm hands. A small smile lingers on the human’s face.

 

The Titania doesn’t believe Jongin because the latter lets his eyes fall shut next.

 

 

 

 

“My Prince!”

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t recall how he manages to escape the Underground, having dragged himself and Jongin’s body to the sky docks. Everything's been a blur ever since Jongin passed out. His world is rattled, but he tries not to let his knees buckle and give up.

 

He has done enough giving up in the past.

 

The Titania hears gasps coming from two others as he makes his way past several spacecrafts lined up along the bridge. He notes with his hazy mind that some look half-destroyed and consumed by fire. It seems as if a fight has broken out here as well. He prays that their spacecraft is at least intact to secure their way out of this godforsaken planet.

 

“Kyungsoo!” He can make out Chanyeol’s voice more distinctly now, then footsteps, and true enough, his friend reaches his side in a matter of seconds.

 

“I’m not going to ask if you’re okay, because you’re obviously not. Good news is our spacecraft isn’t damaged. Let’s get out of here. I’ll help carry Jongin.”

 

“Help him, please,” his voice trembles when he begs. “Please, Yeol. Save him. I beg you,” the Titania cries, his tears mixing with the trickle of blood flowing from the healing cut on his cheek.

 

“He's breathing. Barely.” Chanyeol lifts Jongin off Kyungsoo’s arms gingerly. “We need to get him back to Baekhyun. He would have the proper supplies. All I own are the bare necessities.” The other frowns, eyes taking in the sight of his blood-soaked top. “You're hurt too, very badly in fact.”

 

“Jongin first, please. I'm fine,” he implores.

 

Kyungsoo sees how Chanyeol’s mouth opens to protest so he shifts his head to the side to show that he is not entertaining any arguments; he is not to be convinced otherwise.

 

“Very well,” the other says before turning and rushing off to where the Titania assumes their spacecraft is parked. “Hurry along now,” Chanyeol yells over his shoulder, prompting Kyungsoo to follow after him.

 

A small figure stands by the open hatch, waiting for them to return, and when he glances up, the Prince sees it is Yerim. Her face full of worry greets him along with a soft “You're in pain,” and he quickly dries his tears.

 

Kyungsoo tries for a reassuring smile next, glad that Chanyeol has done well to keep the little girl safe, and looks down at his wound. “Yeah, the cut hurts quite bad—”

 

“Your heart is in pain because of him,” the Vulcan interjects, spinning her body around to point at Jongin. “I feel it. I can feel emotions.” She smiles. “My Daddy says I'm gifted.”

 

Not knowing how to reply because of what the Princess has just shared, Kyungsoo settles for a “You'll get your clothes dirty” when Yerim reaches out with her small arms to help support his swaying body. But the other easily dismisses his protests and leans against his side, helping him find his balance again, uncaring that his blood and the dirt gathered on his clothes stains her white robes.

 

“You care about him dearly and he is dying. You're in pain,” Yerim frowns.

 

_Dying._

 

Kyungsoo quickly closes the hatch and ushers the Princess further into the spacecraft where Chanyeol is currently laying Jongin down on a fully reclined seat.

 

“Yes, sweetheart. I'm in pain,” he admits, coming to stand beside Jongin's head. “We need to undress him,” Kyungsoo tells Chanyeol.

 

Yerim looks ready to cry when she sees the unnatural shade of the man’s skin — raw and vulnerable, and to be honest, the Titania feels ready to join her.

 

“What happened to him?” Chanyeol says breathily. “This doesn’t look like regular fire.”

 

“It’s my fault,” Kyungsoo admits. He steps away from Yerim and plops down on the edge of the seat, letting out a pained grunt when the mouth of his wound tears again. “I didn’t know he was close by when I used my powers.” The Titania traces a finger below the gash on Jongin’s forehead before caressing his cheek. “I almost killed him.”

 

Chanyeol rummages through their medical box and hands over some bandages to Kyungsoo first.

 

“To stop your bleeding,” he explains at the latter’s questioning look. “Your cheek too. I should have some cream for burns. That might help alleviate his pa— _aha!_ ”

 

Short fingers tap on his face and the Prince smiles fondly when he sees Yerim, on her tiptoes, trying to help him hold a piece of bandage to the cut on his cheek. His left hand remains pressed against his abdomen. She barely comes up to his shoulders even when he sits, and she has the tip of her tongue poking out between her lips, putting in full concentration to the task.

 

“Thank you, sweetheart.”

 

The Vulcan gifts him a beautiful smile and whispers bashfully, “Thank you for saving me from the bad guys. Prince Kyungsoo is my hero! _Oh,_ and Servant Chanyeol too! He helped,” Yerim doesn’t forget to add.  

 

Chanyeol sputters when he hears how she has called him Servant Chanyeol. Perhaps it is only natural for her, what with her people’s strict rules and divide of the classes.

 

_Well, technically, she isn’t wrong._

 

Kyungsoo hides a smile when he sees his friend pouting while uncapping a tube of gel he finds.

 

“I’ll just lather the gel on Jongin to cool him down. His skin is burning,” Chanyeol says. The Titania murmurs his appreciation before returning to stare at Jongin’s face.

 

 _When will you wake, my dear Jongin?_ He sighs.

 

Kyungsoo knows he should expect a long recovery time given his human biology and the nature of the injury. He just prays he is able to survive this ordeal.

 

After rubbing the gel all over Jongin’s burns, they shielded Yerim from seeing the injured boy only in his tight briefs when they reached the bottom half of his body, Chanyeol picks the Princess up and settles her in a seat he specially reclines, right beside Jongin. Yerim seems happy when she takes her hands off the bandage pressed to Kyungsoo’s cheek. His cut must look like it is healing fine.  

 

“We should leave 35AN now, before more Aerglos come.” The pilot buckles in the Vulcan. “We are taking off soon, Princess Yerim. You can rest, I’m sure you are tired.”

 

The girl glances over at Kyungsoo for confirmation and the latter chuckles. He thinks she is cute — how she always looks to him for reassurance. “Chanyeol’s right, sweetheart. You should sleep.” He gives her an encouraging smile. “The jumpgate is going to make your body tired. Go to sleep and when you wake, you will be closer to home, okay?”

 

“Okay!” The Vulcan nods enthusiastically and promptly closes her eyes. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo’s heart melts at the action.

 

“Let’s get out of here,” Kyungsoo says.

 

Chanyeol strides over to the flight controls then, tapping on a few buttons to bring the engine to life.

 

“I’ll jump us to the perimeters of 363N and fly us back to 28øO okay? It’s going to be a long flight this way, but we save a night of stopping over. I should have enough fuel in the tanks to last us all the way because of the refuel yesterday.” The man looks to Kyungsoo for confirmation, the latter who is inching his way forward to the co-pilot seat after strapping Jongin down.

 

“That’s the best option we have now,” the Titania agrees. Chanyeol nods and goes to retrieve the coordinates to their destination saved in the jumpgate.

 

“How’s your wound? Was it a clean stab?”

 

Kyungsoo sighs and peers down at the blood-soaked cloth. “I’m not going to lie. It hurt like hell when that Aerglo plunged his knife in me, but I’m feeling much better now. My body’s healing and I feel it itching more than anything.”

 

“Glad to hear that,” Chanyeol murmurs. “If you're wondering what happened to General Yoogeun,” the human swallows deeply after loading the jumpgate and buckling in for the takeoff, throwing Kyungsoo a brief side-glance. “He’s dead. I saw them blowing him up.”

 

Chanyeol steers them out of their lot and it is then that the Prince sees the damage done to the sky docks in its entirety when he glances out the window.

 

“What exactly happened?” Kyungsoo pauses to give a cursory glance back to check that Jongin and Yerim are fine as the spacecraft propels forward at light-speed. As expected, the little Vulcan’s body soon goes slack, succumbing to the immense pressure that lures her into deep sleep.  

 

“After you left the Princess and I,” Chanyeol recounts, “I ventured deeper into the Underground. I was basically trying my luck to find another way out. The fire wasn’t spreading as fast back there as it was from the rink to the dais so the smoke situation played into our hands a little. To add on, we didn’t get much attention from any Aerglos”

 

“Probably because the vast majority were hunting Jongin and I—”

 

“—Yeah, probably that. It was Princess Yerim who pointed out the flight of stairs hidden between two pillars actually. After that, we got back to the spacecraft and I was just about to comms you when we saw General Yoogeun being chased down by a small group of Aerglos.”

 

Kyungsoo runs his hand through his hair and sighs, disposing of the bandage around his sides. “It was about time they got to him,” he tells Chanyeol. “He ran us back to the dais and we got accosted by the crowd.”

 

“It’s no wonder you two are in this shape then.” The other releases his hold on the flight console and goes to the medical box beside Jongin once the spacecraft stabilises after coming out on the other side of the wormhole. “Here.”

 

Kyungsoo mutters his thanks when Chanyeol hands him some sort of cream in a bottle and settles back into his seat.

 

“I can do it myself.” The Titania waves away the latter’s hands and smears a white layer over his wound. It stings and it has Kyungsoo gritting his teeth to tolerate it.

 

“Well, the General was nearing a waiting spacecraft, but you saw the state of them before we left.”

 

He remembers a lot of spacecrafts on fire. He nods silently.

 

“They jumped on him, and I wanted to help, _really_ I did,” Chanyeol claims earnestly. “He is of more value to us than them after all. But I also had the Princess’ safety to think about, so we kept well out of the way and waited for you to return instead.”

 

Kyungsoo only lets out an acknowledging grunt as he unbuckles his seatbelt and walks over to Jongin. “I don’t blame you for not preventing his death. You made the right choice.”

 

In fact, a small part of him rejoices that the other has met his end for his role in his parents’ deaths.

 

Chanyeol observes Kyungsoo and Jongin. “So you two made up, I suppose?” He breaches the silence after studying the look on the Titania’s face — worry, regret and a dash of affection. His emotions on display are obvious. “About time you two did.”

 

Even while unconscious, Kyungsoo feels the pain Jongin is in when he sees the slight furrow in his brows.

 

“This isn’t how I imagined our reunion to take place though,” he whispers. “Not like this. It should be a happy occasion, but now his life is on the balance and I’m broken.” He leans down to press his forehead against Jongin’s, careful to avoid the area of the cut.

 

“He’ll be fine.” He hears Chanyeol say. It seems only the other is filled with positivity. “I also meant to ask about our little companion. We have with us the Princess of Vulcan, my Prince!” The human’s voice grows unbelievably high-pitched at this, clearly a reflection of how unsettled he feels. “What are we going to do now? Wait a second, we’ll be passing by those Vulcan ships on our way back. How about we—”

 

Kyungsoo snaps his head up and rejects Chanyeol’s suggestion at once. “No! Are you crazy?” He hisses. “The second you adjust your trajectory to approach their army, who’s to say they won’t just fire at our spacecraft? I told you we can’t afford to deal with their arsenal. Do you have a death wish?”

 

“What are we going to do then, if we don’t return her now?” The other whines. “She’s a child, my Prince. Does it look like I have any experience taking care of a child?” Chanyeol juts his chin out defiantly. “I don’t care. She’s your responsibility now. You take care of her. What are you going to do?”

 

“I have no idea,” the Titania admits. He promised to bring Yerim back to her family and the least he wants is to go back on his word. For now, he has no choice but to assume responsibility for the Princess of Vulcan’s well-being until they figure out a better approach for her safe return to 2A70.

 

“Baekhyun should have a plan. He would know what to do.” Kyungsoo hopes.

 

 

 

 

**28øO**

**02** **h** **32** **m** **54.8432** **s** **, −09° 29′ 29.754″**

**12.8 light-years from Earth**

 

“I don’t know what to do,” Baekhyun throws both his hands in the air before leaning against his desk.

 

Kyungsoo frowns from where he sits on the dealer’s chair, beside the other. “And yet you constantly boast to be the one always with the brilliant ideas?”

 

“Oh please, I still can’t wrap my mind around the fact that not only have you _not_ caught Mr Big Bucks, you’ve only gone and saved a Princess. The Princess of _Vulcan_ too!”

 

Kyungsoo bristles. “The Aerglos took her from her home and treated her like dirt. She was terrified. What was I to do? Turn a blind eye?” He raises his voice. “Who knows what the Court of Three Judges had in mind for her? She’s just a child, Baek.”

 

“The only child of very protective parents! Have you not heard stories of the King of Vulcan and what he can do?” He watches silently as Baekhyun rubs his face with his hands, muttering to himself. “What’s next? I can’t just bring her along and travel up to 2A70. They’ll think I was the one who kidnapped her instead of those Aerglos. I don’t want to die young. I haven’t even had kids yet, I can’t let this beautiful face go to waste. Wait, while i try to pull a rabbit out of a hat. Think, Baekhyun, think—” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and tunes the other out, folding his arms across his chest.

 

His mind immediately wanders back to Jongin.

 

They had counted their lucky stars that Kyungsoo’s apartment was close to the planet’s sky docks for when they had landed back on 28øO after a full day of flying, they had less of a tough time trying to smuggle a still unconscious Jongin and sleepy Yerim in, albeit they also had the cover of night as disguise.

 

Being the stubborn guy he is, Kyungsoo had insisted to be the one to carry Jongin even though Chanyeol’s bigger frame could act as a better shield. Instead, he had to make sure his cloak covered his front where the latter was cradled to his chest their entire walk to his place of residence. The other thus had the relatively easy job of hiding the small build of the Vulcan in his coat.

 

His worry has not died down even though the condition of Jongin’s skin appears to have improved since they left 35AN because of Chanyeol’s burn cream. That is why Kyungsoo had left the other’s side even before dawn broke to seek out Baekhyun in the Borough as Chanyeol stayed to watch over their two charges.

 

He must have looked pathetic and incredibly desperate because the dealer didn’t even cuss him out despite having been woken up rudely by the sound of Kyungsoo’s fists on his bedroom door.

 

 _This is taking too long._ The Titania doesn’t realise his foot is tapping away on the ground impatiently. He doesn’t want to be away from Jongin too long.

 

“Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun’s shout of his name snaps him out of his thoughts. “Did you hear what I said?”

 

He gives Baekhyun an apologetic shake of his head and the latter exhales deeply.

 

“What’s got you so distracted? If you’re worrying about Jongin again, I promised you he’ll be fine.” Kyungsoo watches as Baekhyun heads to a corner of his office before returning with several bottles clutched in his hands.

 

“The green bottles are for his burns.” He sets two down on the desk. “Apply thin layers over his skin twice a day. I traded these with the faes so this is some expensive shit, it’ll surely work.” Kyungsoo picks up the bottles to get a closer look.

 

“These ones smell.” Baekhyun makes a face and quickly hands him a smaller bottle. “In case Jongin has any internal injuries you can’t see. These pills should sort him out. Just grind it into powder, mix it with water and let him drink.” The Titania wrinkles his nose when he happens to get a whiff of the foul odour and he shoots Baekhyun a glare when the dealer laughs at him.

 

“Last but not least… to put him out of pain.” Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows and stares suspiciously at the clear liquid. “A medication the humans call morphine,” Baekhyun explains. “When he wakes, it’s going to make him a little high, but he won’t feel that much pain from his injuries.”

 

The Prince can’t help but leap off the seat and give his friend a hug spurred by his gratefulness. Baekhyun smiles and only pats his back comfortingly.

 

“As for the Princess of Vulcan, I don’t have answers right now but what I will do is get in touch with my Vulcan contact and we shall see if a plan develops after that, okay? I’ll let you know soonest possible. For now, you’ll have to keep her hidden in your apartment though.” Kyungsoo nods and gathers all the medication in his arms.

 

“Thanks, Baek. I owe you.”

 

“You sure your injury’s well taken care of already? Also, how’s Chanyeol? Did he get—”

 

“He’s fine,” Kyungsoo reassures. He wishes Chanyeol is here to see this side of Baekhyun — the other’s genuine concern and relief after he got the update on his well-being. It’s a far cry from the normal flirty Baekhyun Chanyeol is accustomed with, and the side of him he is often put off by.

 

“Good to hear.” The Alula nods and walks him to the door. “Alright. Go take care of lover boy already. You owe him two years of loving.”

 

“I know.”

 

The Titania smiles.

 

“I will make it up to him.”

 

“Ewwww.” Baekhyun scrunches up his face.

 

Kyungsoo wants to smack him but his hands are full so he growls, “Not in the way you’re thinking, pervert.” He rolls his eyes. 

 

 


	3. The Stars, Our Savior [3/4]

 

“But he’s so handsome.”

 

Kyungsoo chuckles and continues to run his hand over Jongin’s chest, making sure the light green cream sticks to his skin. He is also in no particular hurry as he explores the other's body again, relearning what he may have forgotten in their time spent apart.

 

“Yes, he is. The most handsome one across all the galaxies.” He looks up at the sleeping man’s face and smiles at the little girl seated across from him.

 

After a rough couple of days when they weren't sure if he was suffering from any internal injuries, the cut above Jongin’s eyebrows is now gone and in its place remains a very faint scar. Even his skin is almost back to its usual sunkissed shade.

 

The Titania knows he has much to be grateful to Baekhyun for when he hears the healthy beat of Jongin’s heart again. He just wishes the other would wake soon. The wait is slowly driving him crazy.

 

“I think Prince Kyungsoo is very handsome too!” Yerim declares, standing and tottering her way around Jongin’s body, into Kyungsoo’s waiting arms after he sets aside the bottle of medicated cream on his bedside drawer. She bursts into a fit of giggles when he tickles her with his clean hand, wriggling in his embrace.

 

The young one has been feeling down lately as each day goes by while she remains trapped in his apartment because Baekhyun has not yet heard back from his contacts. But Yerim is a very smart and understanding child and she trusts Kyungsoo when he says it isn’t safe for her to go out yet. He’s just satisfied he’s able to coax a happy mood out of her this time.

 

The way she curls into herself whenever she misses her home reminds him too much of a distant memory. A sad one.

 

“Your hair’s messy again,” Kyungsoo chuckles and sets her body down on the bed beside Jongin. No matter how much he and Chanyeol tries, they find they just can't secure it for long. The best they can manage is a messy, loose ponytail. It took the Titania approximately half an hour and plenty of broken hair ties later before he achieved half-success the first time. Now, Kyungsoo can have it down pat under five minute. A considerable achievement given that he’d only recently been thrust into parenthood and his first experience of child care.

 

“I’ll just go wash my hands and come back to help you tie it up, okay?” He only leaves his room when the Princess gives him a nod. His apartment is quiet because Chanyeol is out spending time with his Vulcan friend. Kyungsoo doesn’t want to pry and he knows his friend deserves some rest after he had voluntarily moved in to help him take care of Jongin and Yerim these past couple of days.

 

It’s when he turns off the tap, cutting the steady of stream of water flowing, that he hears Yerim striking up a conversation. The Titania runs out of his bathroom, alarmed, because _did someone break in?_ But the emotion soon turns to relief and then joy when he notes that the person the Vulcan is speaking to is none other than Jongin — a very much awake Jongin, though his eyelids do flutter shut every other second.

 

“—cannot sleep!”

 

It seems Kyungsoo has caught Yerim in the midst of scolding Jongin. He hides his laugh at the sight of her struggling to her feet and propping her hands on her hips, before she glares down at the man once she stablises her stance.

 

“When you sleep, my Prince is sad, then Yerim and Uncle Yeollie become sad too. No sleeping!” She demands with an impressive authority in her voice despite being just a child.

 

Poor Jongin looks as if he can’t decide if he should be afraid, or maybe he’s just startled and can’t get a sense of what’s happening after only just waking from his long sleep. Kyungsoo can’t take it anymore. He clears his throat, immediately earning himself the attention of the pair, and walks toward Jongin.

 

He doesn't know what to say; he is tongue-tied as he deliberates on which out of the million words running through his mind now he should start off with. 

 

In the end, he settles for “Hey, you’re awake.”

 

What was a hopeful expression on the other’s face when he sees him shifts into one of serious judgement.

 

“Really?” Jongin deadpans. His voice hoarse from the lack of water he had when asleep. “Hey, you’re awake. That’s the first thing you choose to say to me after I almost died for you?” He snorts.

 

Yerim frowns at the tone of the human’s voice, as well as at the way tears spring to Kyungsoo’s eyes. But the latter knows the other doesn’t mean to sound mean so he doesn’t take it to heart.

 

All joking aside, Jongin’s face softens and he whispers, “Oh, come here, Soo.”

 

It was the final push he needed as the Prince rushes forward to wrap his arms around Jongin’s neck and press his forehead against the other’s temple. His waterworks are in full flow but he remains uncaring of that fact. His body is positioned somewhat awkwardly but being careful not to disturb Jongin’s injuries takes precedence over his own discomfort.  

 

“I almost lost you again, Jongin. I’m sorry. It’s all my fau—”

 

“Hey, hey. Stop. It’s okay. Soo, I’m here. Don’t cry.” No matter how Jongin tries to shush him, Kyungsoo does not stop his tearful mumbles. Eventually, the former just tilts his head to the side and kisses him quiet.

 

They pay no attention to the soft gasp and squeal Yerim lets out because both has missed this so much that they can do nothing but pour in all their longing over the years into the kiss.

 

“You won’t lose me.” Jongin does not stop pushing against Kyungsoo’s lips even when he feels the latter’s tears on his cheeks. They are a mess. “I promised to never leave you again, remember? I kept my promise and I will continue to, until forever makes us binary stars and we light up the galaxies. If you don’t believe me, I’ll just have to keep proving it to you.”

 

He was making a reference to how Titanias believe lovers will be reborn as binary stars after death, orbiting around each other’s center of mass, never far apart. This promise in his people’s speak is all the reassurance Kyungsoo really needed for their relationship.

 

“I love you. I love you so much, Jongin. I’m sorry I took so long with my apology,” the Titania whispers. “I should never have let you go—”

 

“—I should never have walked away,” Jongin corrects and presses his lips against Kyungsoo's again.

 

It feels like the heaviest weight has lifted off him, and from the way the other slips his tongue into his mouth to explore and relearn the space again, he knows the human feels liberated by his affirmation too. The pair only parts when Jongin begins coughing.

 

“Are you okay?” Kyungsoo wipes the remaining tears off his face and almost goes into full panic mode. “Do you need water? Maybe you should take the remainder of the meds. Is your body hurting? I can’t see where you’re hurt inside!”

 

“A little when I cough but it’s nothing. I should be—” Jongin raises an arm to dismiss his worries but pauses and widens his eyes when he sees the layer of green smeared on his arm. He then cranes his neck to look past his chest and finds the rest of his body, or rather, the parts with skin exposed, camouflaged in the same colour. “—fine in a bit. Probably? Wait, why am I green, Soo?”

 

Not willing to take any risks, Kyungsoo forces Jongin to drink the remainder of his medicine — the one prepared from smashing the smelly pills into powder — before allowing him some morphine as well, to rid him of his pain because he starts on another coughing bout.

 

“What the hell is that?” Jongin whines and wrinkles his nose, giving the Titania a full-on pout when he demandingly tells him he has to finish the whole bottle over the course of the next few days to make a full recovery.

 

Kyungsoo has a weakness for those puppy eyes and pouty lips, so he quickly averts his gaze lest he bends to Jongin’s will and dump the remaining content of the bottle down the sink.

 

“A gift from Baekhyun,” he replies. “I gave you some morphine too. That you should be familiar with right? Baek did warn that it might make you a little wonky but at least it will take your mind off the aches. You should rest now though.” The Titania isn’t exactly sure how long the effects from the morphine will take to kick in. “We can talk more later.”

 

“But I don’t want to go back to sleep,” Jongin whines. “I haven’t kissed you enough yet. We have to make up for lost time,” he insists. “Kiss me, Soo. I can’t move.”

 

They both startle when Yerim pops her head over Kyungsoo’s shoulder suddenly and says, “Yes, kiss him!” The Titania’s cheek flushes red when he realises they had forgotten that the Vulcan was in the room all these time, which means she has witnessed _everything_ , from his ugly crying to their heated kiss.

 

Jongin pauses for a second at the intrusion before he beams at the Princess and looks Kyungsoo in the eye. “I don’t know who she is, but I like her a lot! Do what she says.” He declares excitedly, jerking his thumb in her direction. “Kiss me and let’s get married, Soo. I want many mini persons like her. We can all live happily together with our mini persons, a space whale, Jongdae and Minseok. _Oh!_ How about two space whales? Let’s make lots of babies together,” Jongin whines.

 

Kyungsoo snorts at the other’s ridiculous requests, although the way Jongin’s voice trails off toward the end hints at the morphine has kicked in.

 

“We can’t impregnate each other, Jongin. What nonsense are you spouting now?” He shakes his head lightly, a fond smile on his face. “Just go to sleep.”

 

“Why not?” Jongin looks genuinely bewildered. “You mean to tell me after all these years, your dick doesn’t work anymore? Why can’t you put a baby in me, Soo? What am I to do now that your dick is dysfunctional?” He wails.

 

He is so far gone now.

 

“What is dys—”

 

Kyungsoo splutters and dismisses Yerim’s inquiring look at once. “Ignore him, sweetheart. He’s talking rubbish. It’s all his medicine’s doing—”

 

“So it’s because you find me smelly? I swear I’m not rubbish. You _hate_ me,” Jongin cuts in with a high-pitched cry. “I can’t believe you don’t want to build a family with me.” He tries to hit the Titania but because of his stiff arms, he struggles and ends up looking like a twitching mad man. In the end, he settles for incoherent whining.

 

Kyungsoo wants to laugh at the sight, but he knows that might spark Jongin off so he schools his expression back to one of neutrality.

 

“I just told you that I love you not ten minutes ago,” he reminds.

 

Jongin falls silent at once before he lets out a soft, meek, “Oh.”

 

“Yeah. Oh. Of course I want to build a home with you, but this is neither the time nor place to discuss such matters,” the Titania says embarrassedly, giving a brief glance to his side, toward Yerim.

 

For someone who hasn’t had a real family in years, of course Kyungsoo feels overjoyed when Jongin made clear his wish to settle down with him. He can almost envision it — a picture of their future together.  They will find a lonely planet and build a home, with nothing but the many stars hanging overhead witnesses to their happy ever after.

 

There shall be no space whales or intruding friends. At least, he assumes the two names Jongin had raised earlier were friends.

 

But alas, if he becomes King after taking back his planet, that may be a whole different narrative altogether. Kyungsoo sighs.

 

“Go to sleep now, love. I expect you to feel much better when you wake,” he says.

 

“Can we cuddle next time?” Jongin asks hopefully.

 

Kyungsoo blushes. “Of course,” he whispers.

 

“Okay.” A smile blooms on the other’s face and he juts his lips out, waiting patiently.

 

The Titania eventually gives in and leans down to peck his lips. Jongin looks as if he wants to protest at the brief contact and demand for more, but the pull of sleep kicks in and he struggles to keep his eyes open.

 

“I can’t wait ‘til we get married.” A happy smile settles on Jongin’s face. “We can have a simple ceremony and we can exchange rings, say our vows. Have children after that. Will you marry me, Soo?”

 

Kyungsoo’s heart skips a beat, but then he remembers this is delirious Jongin speaking and he chuckles and pecks the other on his forehead. “You don’t know what you’re saying, Jongin. Sleep now. You won’t even remember this when you wake up.”

 

His lover gives him a little pout before he drifts off. “I wish our babies look as cute as you,” says Jongin. “I love you so—”

 

I love you so much.

 

Kyungsoo smiles and says, “I love you so much too.”

 

This is the first time he’s hearing Jongin say he wants to tie the knot with him. The Titania doesn’t know it means that much for the other. For his people, and many of the other intergalactic species, a wedding ceremony is but a mere formality — there is more to an endless promise of forever love than exchanging vows and rings.

 

But now that Jongin has raised this, Kyungsoo can’t stop thinking about it. Of course he will say yes to the other in a heartbeat. It’s just like Jongin promising to walk with him to the end of their time; until they become binary stars.

 

Too bad this is Jongin speaking when he’s high off morphine.

 

Yerim’s squealing from where she is settled by the headboard pulls his attention away from his lover’s face.

 

“What was that, sweetheart?” Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows. “Kiss him? You’re too young to be passing such comments.” He hides his face behind his hands and lets out an embarrassing whine. “Why did you have to see all of that?”

 

“Kisses makes Yerim happy!” The young girl hugs her arms around herself and squeals. “Daddy kisses Mama all the time and it makes Yerim feel warm here.” She places a palm over her heart.

 

 _Oh. She’s talking about her ability to feel emotions_ , the Titania notes.

 

“Warm is love and warm is happiness. When Prince Kyungsoo kissed handsome uncle earlier, Yerim felt happy.” The Princess’ face falls as she admits, “Yerim misses Daddy and Mama.”  

 

Brief sadness settles in Kyungsoo and all he can do is hold out his arms and invite her in for a hug.

 

“I promise we will get you home soon, don’t be sad. It’s just that it’s not safe now and we should wait for Uncle Baek’s friend to tell us when it’s okay to bring you out, alright? I don’t want you to get hurt. I’m sorry, sweetheart.”

 

The Vulcan nods against his chest and stares in Jongin’s direction. “Yerim will listen to Prince Kyungsoo. Yerim will stay here and help Prince Kyungsoo take care of handsome uncle?”

 

Kyungsoo considers telling her his name but he thinks Jongin will be very happy when he hears himself being addressed like that after waking, so he decides to leave it be.

 

“Yes,” he hums. It’s been a week since he first took charge of the young child and they’ve managed fine so far, hence he isn’t that worried if she extends her stay. Sure, Chanyeol and him aren’t the best caregivers around — they struggle to feed Yerim decent food and they struggle to bathe her, but the Princess has never once complained, and for that they are grateful. Most importantly, they’ve kept each other sane and alive.

 

“Is handsome uncle okay now?”

 

“He definitely looks healthier now because of the medicine. Although, he’s probably going to be a handful when he wakes again. He would most likely use the excuse of not being able to move around freely to command me to do stuff. I can just tell.” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “Sweetheart, when you think necessary, please remind me that I love this man very much and I shouldn’t kill him, okay?”

 

The Vulcan giggles and nods her head. She probably knows he’s just joking.

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes scan down the length of Jongin’s body and when he looks down at the Princess seated on his lap, he gets a mouthful of her hair. He laughs and shifts Yerim’s body so she faces front.

 

“Let’s tie this up before I eat more of your hair.” The Princess sits very still, patient, even as Kyungsoo accidentally tugs on strands of her hair when gathering up the ivory locks.

 

It is when they hear the familiar rustling of keys in a bunch some minutes later that the Titania declares his work done.

 

“Thank you, Prince Kyungsoo!” Yerim slides off the bed and rushes out the room at once, happily calling out, “Uncle Yeol, can we watch TV? You promised me yesterday!”

 

Kyungsoo leans down to kiss Jongin’s forehead and leaves the latter one last glance before he too steps out of the room.

 

“Of course we can!”

 

The Prince reaches the pair just in time to see Chanyeol catching Yerim mid-leap and lifting the child high above his head.

 

Yerim squeals and shouts, “again!” when she is deposited back on her feet, but Kyungsoo is the one who next grabs her to play with her, freeing Chanyeol to walk to the kitchen with the paper bags he had left by his shoes.

 

“Should I get started on dinner, my Prince?” The elder asks as he pulls out cans of all shapes and sizes and place them on the island.

 

“Yes, please. We’re starving.” Kyungsoo turns to the Vulcan. “Right, sweetheart?”

 

The little girl nods frantically and goes to sit on the couch. When Kyungsoo is satisfied that she is happy with her choice of TV channel, he leaves her side and goes to check on Chanyeol.

 

“So how was your date?” He asks with a teasing lilt in his voice.

 

The spatula stir-frying meat in the pan loses momentum for only a second before Chanyeol resumes stirring.

 

“It wasn’t a date,” the latter mutters. “He made it pretty clear when I tried to kiss him and he turned away. He said he has someone else in his heart; someone from back home.”

 

Ouch. Kyungsoo winces and squeezes his friend’s shoulder. It means nothing more than small comfort, he knows. “So what happened after that?”

 

“It got super awkward super fast and I ran at the first opportunity I had.” The other shakes his head and sighs. “I’m fine. At least we can still hang out as friends. I think?” Chanyeol glances to his side and gives the Titania a small smile before turning off the stove and plating the meat.

 

“Want me to beat him up for you?” Kyungsoo offers.

 

“Please don’t.” The other shoots him a look and goes to check on the rice he had placed in the cooker to cook. The two men stare when Yerim enters the kitchen all of a sudden.

 

“What’s wrong, Princess?” Chanyeol asks as the girl pads up to him and hugs his legs.  

 

“Yerim can feel Uncle Yeollie is sad so Yerim is hugging Uncle Yeollie,” the Vulcan mumbles into his knee. Kyungsoo’s smile grows, and it mirrors that of Chanyeol’s. The latter’s mood seemingly lightens up and he crouches to Yerim’s height to thank her for her concern.

 

 _She really is an angel_ , the Titania thinks.

 

“I’m fine, really. The food’s ready. Shall we eat?” Chanyeol stands and goes to fetch the rice while Kyungsoo gives Yerim a pat on her head when she passes him to settle in one of the seats at the island. The Titania busies himself with distributing the cutlery and scooping out the Vulcan’s portion of their dinner first, doing well to spoil her with an amount of meat more than both his and Chanyeol’s combined.

 

This time, the human doesn’t even complain about the unfair distribution, when on most days he would keep bugging Kyungsoo and try to steal the food off of Yerim’s plate.

 

“Jongin woke up earlier,” the Prince says when they are almost done with their meal.

 

“Really? That’s great!” Chanyeol looks up and smiles. “Finally! I’m happy for you, my Prince.”

 

“I don’t think my heart would be able to take it if he slept for much longer,” the Titania admits shyly.

 

Chanyeol hums. “How’s he feeling? All better, I hope.”

 

Kyungsoo blushes at the memories of their kisses and declarations of love, and Chanyeol catches on to that very quickly.

 

“I’m thinking spectacular huh? Something good must have happened if you’re blushing like that.” The other turns to Yerim next and asks playfully, “What happened when Jongin woke up earlier? Did you see anything, Princess?”

 

Yerim sits a little straighter and nods excitedly. “Handsome uncle said he likes Yerim and Prince Kyungsoo gave handsome uncle a lot of kisses. A lot.” She emphasises by waving her hands in a big circle around herself before bursting into a bout of giggles.

 

Chanyeol gives Kyungsoo a teasing _“awww”_ , to which the latter largely ignores because he hears a voice call out his name from his bedroom.

 

“Soo?”

 

“Jongin’s awake again,” he informs the pair before leaving the kitchen, and he leaves his bedroom door open because he hears them pushing back their seats to follow after him.

 

“I'm green. I can’t believe it! I’m the Hulk. How cool am I?!” Kyungsoo frowns when he nears Jongin and the latter looks up at him with amazed eyes. “No way! Soo! Do you see this? I’m green. Was I reborn as an Avenger?” He lifts up an arm and shakes it in the Titania’s face. “I can’t believe I’m the Hulk now. I am so awesome!” Jongin crows.

 

 _Is he still high on the morphine,_ is Kyungsoo’s first thought because no part of what the other is saying makes sense to him.  _What Hulk? What Avenger?_

 

“Are you okay, Jongin?” He slides into bed and sits beside his lover’s head, worry apparent on his face.

 

“Wait. Does that mean we can’t have sex now because I’ll totally crush you? My giant dick won’t fit in your—”

 

“Jongin!” Kyungsoo shoves a palm at the said man’s mouth when Yerim and Chanyeol enter the room. But even though he wishes the pair didn’t hear the words Jongin had let loose, the lewd wink Chanyeol sends his way is answer enough that the damage has already been done.

 

“Then how are we going to make babies?” Jongin pushes aside the Titania’s hand and wails dramatically, and Kyungsoo decides to just give up restraining the other.

 

_He’s definitely still high. Did Baekhyun give me the right meds?_

 

Kyungsoo shakes his head and backs up on the bed until his back lines up against the headboard.

 

“He’s talking about a show humans on Earth watch,” Chanyeol informs him. “Hulk is this green guy, and apparently he thinks he’s it. What did he eat? He’s high.” He hovers his head above Jongin and smiles down at the man who blinks at the sight of him.

 

“Hey man,” he greets.

 

“Aquaman,” Jongin sneers back.

 

Chanyeol frowns at the random name and shrugs when Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow at him. He’s equally confused.

 

“You made me pay for your fish on 363N. I will never forget that.” The man lifts both his arms up to form a boxing stance. “I ought to hulk smash you.” Jongin then tries to jab at Chanyeol’s face, but he misses by a mile because his arms are too stiff and short, while it could also be because the latter has good vision to duck.

 

“So you remember me.” Chanyeol chuckles.

 

“What fish on 363N?” Kyungsoo leans forward to ask, but he is interrupted by his lover’s high-pitched squeal when Yerim makes her presence known after climbing onto the bed and sitting beside Jongin. The Titania and Vulcan wince and cover their ears at once.

 

“So we gave birth to a mini person after all?! Was I asleep for 9 months, Soo? No wonder I can’t remember going into labour.” Jongin pats his tummy. “I feel empty,” his voice drops to a whisper before he stares at the Princess again. “She’s so cute. I want to die!” He squeals, squishing his cheeks with his two hands.

 

“Aquaman—”

 

Chanyeol snaps to attention when Jongin turns to address him in all seriousness in a blink of an eye.

 

“I want you to meet my child.” Behind his lover, Kyungsoo smacks his hand on his forehead and drags it down the length of his face. “Her name is Kim Jongin Jr., but don’t worry, I know what you’re thinking, that’s just a temporary name. She’s cute but she hasn’t quite reached the level of cuteness I possess to be worthy of being my namesake.”

 

Yerim makes a face and abandons Jongin’s side to crawl into Kyungsoo’s lap.

 

“Don’t mind him,” the latter whispers into her ear. “He’s still sick.” The Princess frowns at his words and then draws circles beside her temple with her index finger. Kyungsoo can’t stop the snort from escaping his mouth. He doesn’t even feel offended on Jongin’s behalf.

 

“This is not a laughing matter, Soo!” The said man cranes his neck to fix him a glare. “She might not look anything like me or you, but that does not make her any less than our child. We should embrace her differences and love her all the same!” Jongin scolds.  

 

_What?_

 

“Okay, that’s enough.” Kyungsoo sighs and lifts Yerim off him, handing her over to Chanyeol.

 

_Did I give him too high a dosage? I should probably comms Baekhyun to check._

 

“The morphine hasn’t quite worn off yet, obviously. We’ll retire for the night first. Thanks for dinner, Yeol. I’ll give this loon food when he gets hungry. He should be alright for now.”

 

Jongin blinks innocently and remains surprisingly quiet.

 

“No problem,” Chanyeol says as he walks over to the door. “We’ll leave you two alone. Who knows if you have plenty of things to _talk_ about… _all night_.” The Titania glares at the suggestive wink his friend sends his way. “Come on, Princess. Let’s finish up our food and then you can sleep in my room tonight.”

 

Yerim pouts. “But I want to stay with Prince Kyungsoo and handsome uncle,” she whines.  

 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. Just for one night,” Kyungsoo says. “I need to pay more attention to handsome uncle tonight. I promise I’ll make it up to you in the morning. We can play all the games you want, okay?”

 

“Are you going to give handsome uncle many kisses again?” The Princess’ face lights up and she hugs her body with her arms, excitedly twisting herself left and right.

 

It is Chanyeol who replies her with a laugh.

 

“Oh there is no doubt about that, Princess. Maybe _more_ than just kisses right, my Prince?” The said man rolls his eyes. “Let’s give them some alone time now.”

 

“Okay.” Yerim nods and waves them goodbye.

 

When the door closes behind them, Kyungsoo looks down at Jongin, only to snort when he sees the latter has already puckered his lips and is waiting for him to make a move.

 

“You’re impossible,” he says, but the Titania still kisses the other all the same.

 

“You promised cuddles,” Jongin whines when Kyungsoo pulls away after their short makeout session.

 

“I know, but let me wipe down your body first.” He leaves for the washroom and returns with a wet cloth. “Baekhyun gave me this cream for you because your body was burnt so badly.” Jongin remains quiet as the Titania cleans his arms and chest.

 

When the layer of green disappears to reveal beautiful tanned skin, Kyungsoo scoots further down the bed to tend to the other’s legs. His lower half didn’t suffer the severe burns his upper body did, only a couple of patches of his skin on his thighs and shins were damaged. He knows this because he had to check Jongin’s entire body the first night they got back. Chanyeol wouldn’t stop teasing him after the red on his cheeks refused to die down for hours after he had slipped his lover’s boxers back on.

 

The Titania blushes and clears his throat, unnecessarily, because Jongin is still only clad in his boxers and the sight is _very_ distracting.

 

“Soo,” the other whimpers the one time the cloth ventures a little too near his crotch.

 

But the Prince ignores the slight tent in Jongin’s boxers and continues on wiping until not a spot of green remains.

 

“Soo!” Jongin whispers more urgently this time.

 

Kyungsoo gulps and stands abruptly before leaving for the bathroom. Dumping the dirty cloth in the sink, the Titania stares at himself in the mirror and turns on the tap to splash water on his face.

 

“What are you thinking?” He groans. “Get a grip. He’s not in the right frame of mind for you to be thinking about such things.” Kyungsoo pats his cheeks and nods to himself firmly.

 

When he returns to his bedroom, the Titania sees that Jongin has turned on his side and his eyes are following him as he walks over to his wardrobe. He randomly selects a sweater and throws it at Jongin’s chest.

 

“Put it on so we can go to sleep,” he says.

 

Kyungsoo peels the comforter back and slides into bed behind the other. It’s somewhat a strategic move so he needn't be reminded of the situation he had caused (and left unattended) in Jongin’s boxers.

 

He used to be the small spoon in their relationship. He likes the way Jongin’s bigger frame cocoons him, making him feel safe. But just today, he decides to switch things up.

 

Of course the other would hand him back the clothing and demand that he put it on for him instead.

 

“I’m injured, remember? If you want me to put on this pink sweater, you will have to dress me yourself,” Jongin says, adding a small pout to go with for good measure.

 

The Prince sighs and does as he is told dutifully, despite knowing that his lover could probably manage dressing himself just fine. Dressing Jongin is harder than dressing Yerim, he thinks. It is tough propping up the other’s stiff body to get his head through the hole, and it does not help at all that the human does not cooperate, twisting here and there so he can have Kyungsoo’s hands on him for longer minutes.

 

When they are finally done, the Titania drags Jongin down and curls his body against the other’s back. “Sleep love.” He nuzzles the back of Jongin’s neck that is exposed above the pink wool and plants a kiss there, arms securing themselves around his waist.

 

“How can I when you’ve left me hard, Soo,” Jongin whines and shifts one of Kyungsoo’s hands down to touch the bulge in his boxers.

 

The latter stiffens and mutters, “Stop, Jongin.” He even tries to move his hand away, but Jongin does not let him go.

 

“Help me, please.” Kyungsoo gulps when the other forces his hand under the waistband of his boxers and makes him grab hold of the hard length. Jongin whimpers when the Titania releases it from its confines. “I won’t ask for anything else tonight. Please Soo, please. I know what I’m asking for, if that’s what’s stopping you. Please.”

 

The other sounds more lucid with every passing second, Kyungsoo notes.

 

"You're no longer high, aren't you?" 

 

Jongin’s begging even brings back memories of their bedtime adventures in the past, and he feels so much hotter all of a sudden. There’s really no reason for him to hold back when he himself wants it too.

 

“You sure you want me to help?” Kyungsoo presses his body even closer and whispers into Jongin’s ear, delighting in how his words and the way his hand drags gently up and down the other’s cock draws desperate pants.

 

“Yes, please. Soo— _oh_ , I love you,” Jongin whimpers and squeezes the Titania’s other hand cradling his head hard. If anything, the sound of the other’s pants motivates Kyungsoo to pick up his pace.

 

“Did you miss me as much as I missed you all these years, my love?” He applies more force in his grip and drags his hand down the length of Jongin’s cock, pausing at the mushroom head. The brief interruption makes the other cry out at once, and it also makes a smirk grow on his face.

 

“Yes, yes, yes. Soo. Of course, yes. Faster please,” Jongin begs.  

 

“Did you have someone else to take care of you when I wasn’t there?” Kyungsoo growls into his lover’s ear. “Did they make you feel good like how I’m making you feel now?”

 

The other shakes his head frantically. “No! No one, only you. I only have you.” Jongin bites down on his bottom lip to stop his moans from spilling out. The Prince can tell he is close now from how the cock in his hand throbs lightly as he continues his ministrations. “Please Soo, let me come.”

 

It is when Kyungsoo lifts his head to hover above Jongin’s face, leaning in to nibble playfully on the latter’s earlobes, that Jongin’s release finally spills into his hand.

 

“I love you too.” The Titania pecks the other’s cheek and continues to pump his cock, helping him through his orgasm.

 

When Jongin turns soft, Kyungsoo wipes them clean with the tissues on his nightstand and tucks his lover back into his boxers. The sticky feeling remains on his hand, but he is too lazy to go to the bathroom to clean up. Besides, Jongin, who has already begun to doze off, is also settled comfortably against his chest. With the excuse of not disturbing the other’s sleep, Kyungsoo spoons Jongin and slips his eyes shut as well. He isn't bothered by his own problem down south. 

 

Now that he has the other with him, the Prince is confident of chasing away his nightmares. Maybe he can learn to forget his fear of Aerglos if Jongin is near.

 

For the first time in a very long time, Kyungsoo gets a good night’s sleep. 

 

There are no nightmares, only a closer, and more attainable, look into their future.

 

 

 

 

“So I take it you had a good night?”

 

Kyungsoo chokes on his cereal and continues coughing, only calming down after a few seconds to mutter “thanks” to Yerim who is the only one kind enough to hand him a glass of water.

 

He glares at Chanyeol over the glass.

 

“Y-Yeah… Slept quite soundly until daybreak. Did you have a good night as well, sweetheart? Dreamt sweet dreams?” He turns his attention to the Vulcan. He sees from the corner of his eyes Chanyeol giving him a knowing look, and though he does not pursue the topic, Kyungsoo knows the other is saving his teasing for another day and time.

 

“Yerim slept very well!” The young child exclaims before popping a spoonful of what resembles scrambled eggs into her mouth. Kyungsoo can never be sure with Chanyeol’s cooking. “So warm all night.” Yerim smiles to herself. “Prince Kyungsoo must have given handsome uncle a lot of kisses!” She giggles.

 

The Titania chokes again when he reads into her words, thinking back to last night, and of course Chanyeol will burst out laughing.  

 

He should have resisted Jongin better. The fact that the Princess could feel their emotions had slipped his mind last night. What they did...

 

 _Oh my god, how embarrassing!_ Kyungsoo can feel his cheeks heating up. Thank god Yerim remains innocent, naive, thinking they had only been kissing. 

 

He is given some respite when his ears pick up on footsteps shuffling down the hallway, heading in their direction. The Prince leaves his seat at once and rushes to assist Jongin.

 

“What are you doing out of bed!” Kyungsoo wraps his arm around his lover’s waist in concern, and that additional support provides Jongin more confidence and stability in his steps. The Titania is also thankful that the other remembered to put on some pants before leaving the bedroom.  

 

“I woke up and you weren’t there.” Jongin pouts. “I thought you left.”

 

“I was attempting to cook us some breakfast in the kitchen with Chan—”

 

“Hi, handsome uncle!” Yerim interrupts when she catches sight of them entering the kitchen. “Are you feeling better today?”

 

Jongin gives Chanyeol a small nod of acknowledgement before smiling down at Yerim. “I feel so much better, dear. Body’s still a little sore, but give it a couple of hours and I’ll be back to running.” Kyungsoo helps the other settle in an empty seat before taking his place beside him.

 

"Your body is sore?" Chanyeol's lips curl up at the edges and Kyungsoo knows what he is thinking.  _That pervert._ He glares until Chanyeol clears his throat and resumes his breakfast. 

 

“So you’re the Princess of Vulcan?” Jongin completely ignores what has just happened and flicks his eyes to Kyungsoo for confirmation. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Jongin.”

 

“I thought you said she was your child yesterday,” Chanyeol points out.

 

Kyungsoo glares at his friend on Jongin’s behalf before dismissing the latter’s questioning look. “You were high on morphine and you said a lot of wacky stuff. It’s better not to remember,” he advises.

 

Jongin considers his words for a second before he shrugs. “You’re very beautiful, Princess. How old are you?” He asks.

 

Yerim beams at him. “I’m four this year! Thank you, handsome un— _uhm_ , Uncle Jong— _uhm_ … Can I still call you handsome uncle?” She frowns and cocks her head to the side.

 

“Then why am I only Uncle Yeol when he’s called handsome uncle?” Chanyeol complains.

 

Kyungsoo knows what’s coming so he tunes the pair out and returns to his cereal.

 

“Because she isn’t blind and can actually tell who’s better-looking? Of course I would have no objection to that, Princess. Call me handsome uncle all you want.” Jongin actually turns to Kyungsoo to give him a big wink. “Count yourself lucky to have someone so handsome like me.”

 

The Titania sighs and quickly shoves a big mouthful of cereal at Jongin’s lips. “Stop talking and start eating.” He catches Yerim’s eye and shakes his head at her. “Don’t stroke his ego anymore, sweetheart, and don’t you start!” Kyungsoo warns Chanyeol who looks as if he is about to make a jibe at Jongin.  

 

When they are about done with their meal, Jongin glances to his side and asks, “So what’s the plan with the Princess of Vulcan? How long has she been staying here? Wait— how long have I been out?”

 

“We’re waiting for Baekhyun’s call. He’s been trying to get in touch with his contacts.”

 

Kyungsoo nods and adds on to Chanyeol’s reply. “The Princess has been here for about a week now.” His face falls when he sees Yerim nodding sadly. “I think you saw her on 35AN, at the auction? Some Aerglos kidnapped her and were going to bring her to the Court of Three Judges. We intervened and got the both of you off the planet. Couldn’t get to General Yoogeun in time,” he explains. “We just don’t think it’s safe traveling to 2A70 because there might be Aerglos lurking. That’s why she’s still here,” Kyungsoo concludes.

 

Jongin hums and reaches out to pat Yerim’s hair, to comfort her, when he too notices the sad expression on her face.

 

“Don’t worry, Princess. I’ll definitely help Kyungsoo and Chanyeol get you home.” The Vulcan nods and hops off her seat.

 

“I’m done with my food. Can I go watch the TV now, Prince Kyungsoo?”

 

The Titania gladly gives her the go-ahead and when the girl spins around, he juts his chin out at Jongin before jerking his head in Yerim’s direction, as if asking him to go accompany her and to attempt cheering her up. Without thinking twice, Jongin nods, picks up his bowl and shuffles after her.

 

“I need to visit the Borough again,” Kyungsoo tells Chanyeol the second they are left alone. “It’s been some time since I’ve last heard from Baek. He usually doesn’t disappear like this.” He frowns.

 

“Do you think he’s in trouble?” The other asks. Chanyeol actually sounds worried for Baekhyun, Kyungsoo notes.  

 

“I certainly hope not—” He snaps his head up when he hears two pairs of footsteps stop right outside his apartment door. Noticing the Prince’s reaction, Chanyeol sits a little straighter in his seat at once, his hand already inching to the cabinet above the island where he knows they keep a blaster in.  

 

“Why? What’s wrong,” he rushes out.

 

Before the Titania can grab a weapon of his own though, a familiar voice speaks, bringing him partial relief and then confusion as well.

 

“It’s me, Kyungsoo. Let me in,” Baekhyun says as he raps his knuckles on the wooden door.

 

“Who do you have with you?” The Prince asks without letting down his guard. He’s taking no chances, friend or not. Yerim and Jongin sense something isn’t quite right and quickly switch off the TV, leaving the couch to huddle close behind Kyungsoo and Chanyeol when the pair walk to stand in front of them, facing the main door of the apartment.

 

“Are the bad guys here to catch Yerim?” The young girl whispers and holds onto Jongin’s pants tightly.

 

The sharp intake of breath on the other side of the door at the sound of the Vulcan’s voice forces Kyungsoo to snatch the blaster from Chanyeol’s hands, load it and aim it to the front.

 

Jongin picks up the Princess at once and shields her with his body.

 

“Who do you have with you, Baek?” Kyungsoo repeats, tone colder this time. It’s almost as if he’s giving the other a final warning.

 

“Woah! I can hear your blaster. I know what you’re thinking. Put it away please.” The Alula scoffs and knocks again. “I finally heard back from the Vulcans and you’re never going to believe who—” At this, Kyungsoo strides to the door and swings it open, catching Baekhyun mid-speech. “—they sent.”

 

The latter blinks at the Prince’s sudden appearance. “Oh, hello.”

 

Kyungsoo pretends he doesn’t see Baekhyun take a small step to his right so that the blaster isn’t aiming right at him.

 

“Who are you?” The Titania eyes the tall man standing right behind Baekhyun. With his cloak the purest shade of white, adorned by silver inscriptions, the stranger’s face remains hidden under his hood.

 

“So the rumors are true. There is another Titania royal alive.”

 

Kyungsoo tenses at once and shoots Baekhyun an accusing look, but the latter is quick to defend himself.

 

“I didn’t tell him anything, Soo.” He waves his hands in front of him. “It’s your eyes that are giving you away,” Baekhyun adds in a whisper.

 

Kyungsoo jerks his blaster in the stranger’s direction again.

 

“What do you want? What does he want?” The Titania turns his question to Baekhyun.

 

“I’m here for the Princess actually.” Kyungsoo watches the man peel back his hood to reveal his youthful face — a jawline sharp enough to cut, short ivory hair, as well as skin snow white. He also hears Chanyeol let out a gasp from behind him. “I’m here to escort the Princess home.”

 

“You’re a Vulcan,” Kyungsoo says. That much is obvious.

 

“Not just any Vulcan, Soo,” Baekhyun cuts in, practically bouncing on his feet like he is buzzing about something. The Prince looks up at Chanyeol when the latter comes up to stand beside him. The human looks disturbed for some reason as he stares at the Vulcan. “He’s the Silver Fleet’s Space Commander-in-Chief,” the Alula rushes out excitedly.

 

Kyungsoo recognises the title and puts away his blaster when he deems there is no danger. So this is the Vulcan in charge of the galaxies’ most formidable space fleet. He looks too young; not exactly the face he is expecting of someone carrying such a heavy responsibility.

 

“Hi Chanyeol.”

 

Both Baekhyun and Kyungsoo raise their eyebrows because they had no idea the two are acquainted. Suddenly, the atmosphere in the room transcends to one of awkwardness as Chanyeol shuffles on his feet nervously.

 

“What are you doing here? I didn’t know—”

 

“Oppa? Oppa!” Yerim’s hopeful voice, cuts off Chanyeol’s speech, and her softer demands for Jongin to put her down follow. Kyungsoo turns to look at her, and in doing so, he leaves a gap between him and Chanyeol, which invites the Commander to step into the apartment.

 

“You called, Princess Yerim?” The Vulcan bumps into Chanyeol’s shoulder by accident and jerks away, too abruptly to be considered normal. He almost looks flustered by the contact. Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow at this.

 

The young girl can’t contain her happiness at the reunion and runs to hug the Commander. “Sehunnie Oppa, what took you so long to come for Yerim?” She sniffles and wraps her small arms around the other Vulcan’s — Sehun’s — neck.

 

“My apologies, Princess. Those Aerglos should never have crept in without our detection in the first place.” The hint of anger is obvious in his speech and the way he narrows his eyes. “Seulgi has punished the soldiers who were negligent in carrying out their duty. I promise it won’t happen again,” Sehun reassures.

 

“So Yerim can go home with Sehunnie now?” The Princess asks.

 

“Yes.” The Commander smiles. “Your parents miss you dearly, and so does Princess Joohyun. Let’s go home.”

 

Kyungsoo sends Chanyeol a questioning look when he sees the latter clenching his fists at the mention of the other Princess’ name. Speaking of which, didn’t Baekhyun mention that Yerim is the only child of the King and Queen of Vulcan once? Where did this other Princess come from?  

 

Yerim takes the hand offered to her by Sehun and follows as the Commander turns around, but her footsteps halt when she takes notice of Kyungsoo.

 

“But what about Prince Kyungsoo, Sehunnie?” She looks up at the other Vulcan.

 

“What about him?” Sehun replies with a frown.

 

“You’re mad wrong if you think I’m just going to let you take her like that,” the Titania answers in her stead. Jongin takes a step closer to Kyungsoo and places a palm on the small of the latter’s back. He too gives the Vulcan a hard look.

 

“We want to come with you to 2A70,” Jongin declares.

 

Kyungsoo smiles inwardly. It’s almost like they’re telepathic most times.

 

“We, as in, with me included,” Baekhyun quickly adds in a small voice, but everyone ignores him and he pouts to himself. However, the Alula isn’t one to pass up on the chance to visit the home of the Vulcans. It isn’t everyday a non-Vulcan earns the right to land on the planet.

 

“I trust you,” Kyungsoo says. “But I don’t trust the Aerglos and I sure as hell know there’s a chance they might be waiting to ambush you on your trip back. I’m coming along,” he asserts. “I think I have the right to, right?” The Titania lets his eyes shine green. “Besides, I would wish to see the King of Vulcan.”

 

“Why do you want to see my King?”

 

“I don’t see why it is necessary for me to share this with you at this point in time.”

 

“I want Daddy to meet Prince Kyungsoo, Sehunnie!” Yerim cuts in, looking up at the Commander cutely. “Prince Kyungsoo and Uncle Yeol saved Yerim’s life. I think Daddy would want to thank them. Also, Joohyun unnie will be happy to see Prince Kyungsoo, don’t you think? She always tells Yerim stories of the Titanias.” She giggles. “I thought Sehunnie promised to make Joohyun unnie happy, always?”

 

Light pink paints the Vulcan’s cheek.

 

“Yes. of course,” Sehun mutters.

 

Kyungsoo can’t read the look the other is giving him, but the Commander’s lips even out into a small smile a few seconds later and he relents.

 

“Yes, I think she will be very happy to see Prince Kyungsoo.” The Vulcan gazes down at Yerim and then at the rest in the apartment.

 

“I have spacecrafts at the sky docks and even bigger ships on the perimeter of this planet. We leave in one hour, not a second later,” Sehun informs. “Gather what you deem necessary to bring on this trip. You guys will be traveling with the Princess and I on Silver One.”

 

Kyungsoo would much prefer to travel in their own spacecraft but he sees the no-nonsense look on the Commander’s face and lets it go.

 

“I’ll go pack us some clothes?” Jongin barely lets the last word leave his mouth before he takes a step in the direction of the Titania’s bedroom, but Kyungsoo quickly catches him on the arm.

 

“I’ll go instead,” the Titania offers, giving his lover’s body a worried look. Jongin rolls his eyes at him and pats his hand on his arm.

 

“It’s just a short distance. I’m more than up for it, Soo.” The Titania furrows his brows and Jongin is quick to appease him by making a show of lifting his knees and wriggling it in mid-air. Kyungsoo can only sigh at the other’s stubborn (and headstrong) nature.

 

“I love your coddling. It’s somewhat sexy,” the human whispers in his ear teasingly. He finds happiness in the way Kyungsoo turns red, before he walks off slowly, chuckling lightly to himself.

 

“I’ll just pop by the Borough to grab some stuff, Soo,” Baekhyun steps out of his apartment door. “Be back in a jiffy!” The Titania barely has time to acknowledge him before the Alula waves and leaves his line of sight. Sehun and Yerim are talking on his couch so he leaves them be, and he is a second away from deciding to go help Jongin when he sees the still figure of Chanyeol in his kitchen. He didn’t even notice that the other had left the room earlier.

 

Curiosity and worry are what prompt him to go check on his friend.

 

“Are you okay?” He asks. Kyungsoo knows something’s bothering him because Chanyeol almost leaps a foot in the air when he lands a gentle touch on the man’s shoulder. “Is something wrong?”

 

“It’s noth—”

 

“Cut the bullcrap, Yeol,” the Titania interjects.

 

It takes a full minute before the other breaks his silence. “Sehun’s that Vulcan _friend_ I’ve been hanging out with these past months,” Chanyeol admits, and with the revelation comes Kyungsoo’s jaw drop.

 

“Oh shit.”

 

“Yeah,” the other shakes his head. “All these time I didn’t even know I’ve been hanging out with a Commander. I mean, he travels a lot. That I knew. He’s not always on 28øO, but I always assumed it’s part and parcel of his job— _oh_ , right… it _is_ for his job.”

 

“Well, that’s pretty shitty of him for not coming clean with you.” Kyungsoo frowns. He purposely does not lower his volume. He knows the Vulcan would be able to listen in on their conversation from the couch.

 

Chanyeol shrugs, “He probably couldn’t. Protocols or whatnot.”

 

The Prince pats the other on his back and mirrors him leaning his body against the island. Kyungsoo can tell his friend still has unresolved feelings for the Vulcan. Honestly, these aren’t emotions that can easily fade. With time and distraction, probably, but not when the reminder of your heartbreak is near you.

 

“So the other person he loves…” From what he has observed, it’s pretty obvious who it can be.

 

 _Is it Princess Joohyun?_ Kyungsoo meant to ask.

 

Even without speaking the words, he knows Chanyeol hears him all the same.

 

The other turns to face him and gives him a sad nod.

 

“You sure you want to come with us on this trip then? I don’t want to force you if you’re not comfortable,” the Titania asks.

 

“Well, maybe seeing them together might actually allow me to get over him more quickly?”

 

That sounds painful, but maybe sometimes ripping off a bandaid hurts less than waiting.

 

“Perhaps if you two talk it out, things won’t be as awkward as what happened back there,” Kyungsoo suggests. “I can tell you guys didn’t end your last outing on a good note.”

 

Chanyeol makes a face that pretty much acknowledges his guess.

 

“I think some closure is all you need.” The Titania shrugs.

 

“Enough about me. I’m a grown man, I can deal with this. The reason why I want to go is because of you.”

 

The Prince bobs his chin, signaling the other to go on.

 

“You know what I’m talking about…” Chanyeol gives Kyungsoo a pointed look when the latter remains silent. “The reason why you wish to see the King of Vulcan,” says Chanyeol. “I want to be there when you ask him.”

 

“Well, my original plan was to get General Yoogeun and use him as a bargaining chip. Now that we don’t have him, do you—”

 

“Hey Soo, I forgot to ask how much clothes to—” Jongin stops short when he enters the kitchen and sees startled faces. “Did I interrupt something?” He frowns.

 

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol exchange looks before the latter shrugs and says, “He’ll know about it anyways, so we might as well tell him now.”

 

"I don't like this." Jongin frowns and points a finger between his lover and Chanyeol. 

 

Kyungsoo catches on at once and laughs. "It's not what you think! We were talking about why I want to meet the King of Vulcan,” the Titania pauses as Jongin steps closer and forcefully squeezes himself in between him and Chanyeol. His jealousy makes him so precious. Kyungsoo smiles. “I want to discuss a possible overthrow of the Court of Three Judges. I think it’s time I reclaim my people’s planet.” He grabs hold of Jongin’s hand. “Will you support me?” He asks.

 

“Of course,” the other doesn’t even hesitate to give a reply, squeezing the Prince’s hand gently. “I’ll always be on your side, you know that.”

 

Kyungsoo smiles. “As I was saying, do you think the King of Vulcan will agree to support me in my ambitious plan now that we’ve lost the General they seek?”

 

“I know it’s a pity we lost General Yoogeun, but I think saving their Princess gives us more hope. Don’t you think?” Chanyeol points out.

 

“What do you think the odds are that they’ll say yes to helping me retake 354I?” The Titania glances down at his feet. He knows he won’t be able to do it without the support of the Vulcans. “I mean, the reason why they wanted the General was for his intel, right? Without that, I don’t see why they would want to join in the fight against the Aerglos.”

 

“Honestly, the odds are quite low,” Chanyeol admits. “They could offer help out of gratitude for saving Princess Yerim but they don’t exactly have a need to risk the lives of thousands of their soldiers. Perhaps only offering the services of their elite task force?”

 

“That might not cut it with the number of Aerglos alone far overwhelming ours, not to mention the successes of their research and weapon development facility. We don’t exactly know what they’re capable of. If only we have more help; someone else to turn to.”

 

Kyungsoo stares at Jongin who looks distracted and nudges the man who is nibbling on his bottom lip on his sides.

 

“What are you thinking about, Jongin?”

 

“Nothing!” If anything, his panicked reaction makes him look a little suspicious. “Sorry, I zoned out. What were you saying?” Kyungsoo frowns because Jongin is acting weird, but he decides not to pursue it now. He’ll just grill Jongin another time.

 

Chanyeol looks equally puzzled by the other human’s behaviour. “I agree with you, my Prince. I guess we need more compelling reasons for the King of Vulcan to commit his entire army. Something along the lines of him having a personal vendetta against them maybe?” He sighs. “You think we can come up with something by the time we reach 2A70?”

 

“I think you can be pleasantly surprised.” The trio jolts at Sehun’s voice and turns around. “For one, please don’t underestimate our elite task force.” The Commander smirks. "We may be few, but we are mighty." 

 

Kyungsoo folds his arms across his chest. He doesn’t like it that the other has overheard their conversation.

 

“Two,” Sehun continues on to say, “I don’t think my King needs any more persuasion to wage a war with the Court of Three Judges. His ears have already gone soft over the years because of someone constantly talking to him about 354I. Punishment for kidnapping Princess Yerim could be the final straw for him, I reckon. I think you will achieve what you want very soon.”

 

The Titania furrows his brows while processing the Commander’s words. “Wait— there’s someone else who has been persuading him to remove the Generals from power?” Kyungsoo asks. He adds a “Who?” when Sehun nods.

 

“You shall find out.” It is clear from the way the other ends their conversation then that he does not want to reveal more than he has already done now.

 

“Sehun,” Chanyeol’s voice halts the Commander from leaving the kitchen. “Can we talk? Please. I don’t like this awkwardness around us. We can still remain friends, right?” Kyungsoo reaches across Jongin to give the human an encouraging pat on the back from the side. He knows this is taking Chanyeol a lot of courage to do.

 

Sehun stares at the human for a moment before he nods. “It’s a long flight back,” he says. “We can talk, of course. I hope we’re okay, Chanyeol. You’re a good friend.” The Vulcan gives him a light smile before stepping out.

 

Jongin, who has no clue of their past, pokes Kyungsoo to spill the dirt, but the latter pointedly ignores his lover.

 

“Can I say I’m proud of you?” The Titania thumps Chanyeol on the shoulder. “Besides, he’s not all that. There are other fishes in the sea— is that how you humans say it on Earth?”

 

Jongin nods when Kyungsoo turns to him with that question.

 

“Like who?” Chanyeol snorts.

 

Baekhyun chooses this time to make a grand entrance back in the apartment, seemingly falling out of the ceiling and crashing onto the carpeted floor in front of Sehun and Yerim, scattering all his belongings around them.

 

“I’m okay!” The Alula pops up and pats himself down. “Wow this teleportation device I snagged from my neighbour’s stall is insane!” He crows to no one in particular.

 

Kyungsoo figures the other must have also changed his outfit in a hurry because Baekhyun’s pants are settled on his hips the other way around.

 

The Titania turns to his side to give his friend a look.

 

“No,” Chanyeol deadpans.

 

 

 

 

**2A70**

**01** **h** **19** **m** **44.3410** **s** **, −10° 22′ 08.166″**

**10.7 light-years from Earth**

 

Kyungsoo looks up at the approaching footsteps and rolls his eyes when Baekhyun greets him with a grimace on his face.

 

“How can you love a man who snores?” The latter asks.

 

“It’s only because he’s exhausted from the travel,” the Titania is quick to defend before he smiles down at Jongin’s sleeping face fondly. “I think it’s cute.”

 

The Alula makes a face and sits down beside Kyungsoo.

 

"Besides, Chanyeol snores even louder."

 

"Oh," Baekhyun lifts his shoulders in a shrug, "in that case, forget I said anything." 

 

The Titania snorts. 

 

They are in a quiet corner at the back of Sehun’s spacecraft where there are a couple of makeshift beds. The Commander had laid Yerim down on the bed adjacent to the one Jongin is sleeping on once the Princess had grown tired mid-way through the long flight.

 

Not falling to the temptation of sleep, Kyungsoo had chosen to sit by the back with the sleeping pair instead of up front by the flight consoles.

 

The Titania must say he is thoroughly impressed by the might of the Vulcans. One glance and he knows the size of Sehun’s spacecraft easily beats out Chanyeol’s. Not to mention, everything inside seem to be made out of state-of-the-art technology. The Silver Fleet is really not taking any chance because several big ships flank the spacecraft they are on — Silver One — to ward off potential attacks coming for the Princess and escort them safely back to 2A70.

 

“What do you think they are talking about?” Kyungsoo snaps out of his thoughts when Baekhyun pokes him on the arm.

 

“Who— _oh_ , Chanyeol and Sehun?”

 

The Alula nods with his eyes still on the pair seated in the two pilot seats. Kyungsoo wants to laugh because Baekhyun is nibbling on his bottom lip and he almost looks jealous.

 

“You know that Vulcan Chanyeol used to hang out with?”

 

“You mean the one he has a crush on?” Baekhyun sneers. The Alula blinks dumbly when Kyungsoo nods and jerks his head at Sehun, and when his brain finally catches up, he lets out a sharp gasp.

 

The Titania hurriedly slaps a palm over Baekhyun’s mouth before he can yell something.

 

“That’s the asshole?” The latter whispers against Kyungsoo’s palm, drawing a disgusted grimace from the Prince because he feels the other’s saliva on his skin. “What’s he got that I don’t have?” Baekhyun scowls and fold his arms across his chest.

 

Kyungsoo barely hesitates. “Plenty,” he says.

 

“Yeah, you’re right.” The Alula’s shoulders deflate at once. “For one, he’s taller than me.” He sighs. "Why is everyone taller than me? Except you, Soo, you're cute." 

 

The Prince scowls. He doesn't appreciate being called cute. 

 

“Well, he isn’t your competition anymore so I wish you good luck in your pursuit of happiness with Chanyeol, alright?” Kyungsoo takes his boots off and climbs onto Jongin’s bed, sliding in beside his lover. He hopes if he ignores Baekhyun he will go away. 

 

“What do you mean he isn’t my competition anymore?” The Alula looks confused, but also too happy.

 

“He loves someone else apparently. Yeol was quite sad when he knew.”

 

“Why that piece of shit—”

 

“Sit down.” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and catches the Alula’s wrist as he passes by. “You’re going to be beat up badly if you choose to fight him. You don’t want Chanyeol to see you with black eyes and blood streaming down your nostrils, right?”

 

“I can take him!” Baekhyun insists. “No one breaks Chanyeol’s heart and gets away with it!”

 

The Titania really doesn’t know how and when the other had first developed feelings for their human friend because the pair was always bickering when they were kids.

 

“You shall do no such thing. One, you definitely _cannot_ take him,” A hard tug forces Baekhyun to drop to the floor, “and two, they’re talking things out amicably. Leave them be,” Kyungsoo warns. “I won’t stop you from going over to Chanyeol’s side when they’re done.” The Titania looks down when a leg is swung across his stomach, trapping him to the bed.

 

“Too loud, Soo,” Jongin mumbles in a sleep-laden voice and presses his face into the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck. “Tell Baek to fuck off and let us sleep.” The human flaps a weak hand in Baekhyun’s general direction.

 

“Excuse me?” The Alula gives Jongin an offended look. “Why don’t you fuck off and I sleep with Kyungsoo?”

 

 _Oh shit._ Kyungsoo sighs.

 

He knows what’s coming when Baekhyun kicks off his shoes too. This reminds him of Jongin and Chanyeol's squabbles. 

 

_Why are they so alike?_

 

“I don’t like this,” he says to no one in particular as the Alula squeezes himself against the left side of Kyungsoo’s body and tries to wriggle his leg under Jongin’s so that he is the one half-straddling the Prince. Of course this does not sit well with Jongin and the pair hover their heads above Kyungsoo to have a go at each other.

 

The latter releases a deep sigh.

 

It is almost an hour later when Chanyeol approaches him that Kyungsoo looks up from where he sits on the floor, having been ousted from the bed.

 

“What do we have here?” The other frowns and gestures at Baekhyun and Jongin who are hugging each other, asleep, on the narrow bed.

 

The Titania shrugs.

 

“I don’t know, you tell me.”

 

 

 

 

“Welcome to my home, Prince Kyungsoo.”

 

Yerim tugs excitedly on his hand and leads him and the rest of the group to a huge set of double doors at the end of the Silver Fleet’s sky docks. It must be made up of what the Titania suspects is pure silver and gold. In fact, everything here on this planet looks other-worldly.

 

To his sides, Jongin, Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s mouths are all open as they take in 2A70 for the very first time. The sky docks are connected to some sort of military facility, that they can gather from the vast amount of tanks and soldiers they see everywhere.  

 

Honestly, Kyungsoo feels equally swept away by how beautiful this planet looks and how magnificent everything appears to be. When the spacecraft had first entered the planet’s atmosphere, despite not having managed to get shuteye for more than twenty-four hours, the Titania finds his eyes just can’t slip shut; he just can’t stop studying the landscape. Everything here looks so futuristic.

 

The contrast between 28øO and this is striking. No wonder the Vulcans have earned themselves the name of _the_ superior sovereign state, with beauty, class and dignity unparalleled across the galaxies.

 

“Wow,” Kyungsoo smiles at Yerim. “It’s beautiful here,” he says in all honesty.

 

The girl nods and releases his hand to go to Sehun. The Commander has stopped by one of the huge docked ship after having strayed off the main path, and Kyungsoo sees a female come out and greet him. Soon, the Princess flings herself into the outstretched arms of the stranger who wraps her in a tight embrace.

 

“Who’s that?” Jongin asks, pointing at the pair sharing a hug, but no one furnishes him a reply.

 

It is Yerim who eventually answers him when the three Vulcans walk up to where the four have stopped, having not followed across the aerial bridge.

 

“Hello.” A smile spreads on the stranger’s face and she bows at them politely.

 

“This is Seulgi unnie,” Yerim introduces. “She’s Sehunnie Oppa’s sister.”

 

“Twin, actually. I’m older, which is why I’m smarter and more beautiful,” Seulgi quickly adds, laughing when the Commander grumbles under his breath and digs his elbow in her sides.

 

 _Oh._ Kyungsoo can see their resemblance, not just in their physical features but also the way they carry themselves with poise.  

 

“Don’t let her appearance distract you. Seulgi is the Silver Fleet’s Strategic Supreme and Master Navigator,” Sehun elaborates.

 

Yerim puts on her fiercest face and nods. “Seulgi unnie can kick Uncle Baek’s butt easily!” Her declaration draws laughter from the crowd, at the expense of an affronted Baekhyun who begins spewing protests, but of course, all his words fall on deaf ears.

 

“Shall we head to the castle now?” The Commander asks.

 

“Someone can’t wait to get back huh?” Seulgi teases her brother. “Did you miss her that much?”

 

Kyungsoo sees a look crossing Chanyeol's face, but before he can offer his friend a comforting hand, Baekhyun puffs out his chest and sidles up to Chanyeol, looking as if he is trying to strike up a conversation with the latter. The Titania raises an eyebrow when somehow the Alula manages to coax a small laugh out of the human, but he decides to leave them be when Jongin tucks him close under his arm.

 

“Can Yerim see Daddy and Mummy now?” The little Princess bounces on her feet excitedly as they wait for the huge set of double doors to open.

 

“Of course!” Seulgi nods, “They were overjoyed when we told them we had found you.”

 

“The evening counsel would definitely have ended already since it’s late now, but the King and Queen are waiting for you in the main hall, Princess,” Sehun says. They did take close to two full days to reach 2A70 after all, having not used jumpgates throughout the journey. “They can’t wait to see you.”

 

Kyungsoo and Jongin follow after the three Vulcans with Chanyeol and Baekhyun bringing up the rear.

 

“What are those?!” Baekhyun positively shrieks at what he sees lying in wait for them in a large open courtyard when they walk past the double doors. “Don’t go too near—” His warning to the Princess dies in his mouth when Yerim squeals and skips forward without fear. Even Kyungsoo is taken aback when she goes to hug them at once.

 

“Spirit dragons,” Seulgi smirks and climbs onto one with obvious ease. “Never seen them before huh? They hail from the far mountains up North. They are our planet’s best kept secret.”

 

The spirit dragons are indeed a remarkable sight — creatures whose scales are the lightest blue, just like ice — the giant beasts look both ethereal and frightening at the same time.

 

“Wait, we are flying to the castle?” Kyungsoo frowns.

 

“The royal castle is on the famous Eastern Ridges. It’s inaccessible via both road and the water of the lake surrounding it. It’s our only way,” Sehun explains. “Up you go, Princess.” The Commander stops Yerim who is still patting one of the spirit dragons and lifts her up, settling the child in front of his twin.

 

“Two to one dragon,” Sehun then turns to the group who is frozen by the doors. “Come on, I’ll teach you guys how to get up. They won't bite unless you somehow step on a wrong nerve. That can be quite scary.”

 

So reassuring. Not. 

 

“You first.” Kyungsoo hears a whisper in his ear and the next thing he knows, he is nudged forward. He looks back over his shoulder to give Jongin a dirty look before following after the Vulcan. No matter which angle the Titania looks from, these spirit dragons are enormous. It’s intimidating being stared down by those beady eyes and feeling their warm breath blow over you.

 

Kyungsoo has no problem getting on the magnificent beast once Sehun tells him where to step and he laughs at Jongin when the latter keeps tripping on its scales the whole way up. Afterwards, Jongin takes revenge by tickling at the Prince’s sides relentlessly.

 

“Can I ride you— _no!_ I mean can I ride _with_ you, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asks, blushing profusely at the slip of his tongue. There are only two spirit dragons left, and themselves and Sehun make the number three.

 

“Uhm…” Chanyeol glances at the Commander before looking down at the guy plastered to his arm. “Sure. Why not?” He mumbles eventually.

 

“Great. So we can be off now,” says Sehun who begins helping them onto a spirit dragon and climbing onto the remaining one.

 

“Can I ask how did you guys lose the Princess in the first place if your castle is really as formidable and inaccessible as you had described?”

 

“Yerim didn’t listen to Daddy and went to the streets one day,” the Princess replies Kyungsoo in a soft voice. “Yerim knows she is wrong now. Bad Yerim.” Seulgi hugs the girl tight when the sadness in her voice becomes more obvious.

 

“Usually, Seulgi or I would always accompany the Princess on trips outside the castle,” Sehun says. “But a maid who was bought over by the Aerglos persuaded her to leave without either of us, once she retreated to her room after supper. The maid has since been punished and I won’t allow it to happen again,” the Commander reassures.  

 

“The King and Queen are waiting. We shouldn’t hold them up,” Seulgi reminds her brother before tapping on the flank of the spirit dragon she is riding.

 

“How do we fly this thing?” Baekhyun sounds almost hysterical when he shouts across to the twins. Kyungsoo thinks the way he is clinging on desperately to Chanyeol’s back is born out of genuine fear rather than his selfish desires to get as close to the other as possible.

 

“You don’t actually have to do anything,” Sehun tries to calm down the non-Vulcans. “They’ll follow my lead so the only thing you should be concerned with is holding on tight, okay? They know their way to the castle.”

 

“But we have nothing to hold onto?!” The Alula shouts.

 

“Not you, but the person in front can hold onto the ridge between their neck and back. Let’s go!”

 

Jongin makes a weird sound behind Kyungsoo when the spirit dragons all rise to their feet. “Oh my god, this is bad. Shit. This is bad.” Strong arms come around to hug Kyungsoo’s waist tightly and the latter pats his lover’s hands to calm him down before tightening his grip on the ridge on the spirit dragon’s back. He is fully aware that if he lets go, both Jongin and him will be goners.

 

The Titania gulps. No pressure then.

 

“Don’t be scared. It’s fun,” Yerim waves at them. “Bye bye!” She giggles and Seulgi gives them a nod before the elder taps her spirit dragon’s flank again. Just like that, the beast leaps into the air, disappearing out of sight within seconds.

 

Kyungsoo’s face pales.

 

“Yeah, it’s going to be fine,” he tells Jongin in a small voice, but he might as well be convincing himself too. It is Sehun that makes a clicking noise with his mouth that prompts all three spirit dragons to take off together.

 

He thinks he is screaming but he can’t hear himself over the roar of the wind. The Titania does feel Jongin pressing his face into the crook of his neck though. He knows they make a funny sight — two bounty hunters with a fearsome reputation now screaming like terrified banshees.

 

The only reassurance Kyungsoo has is that there is no one around to witness them acting like this.

 

The light clouds they soar through shower them with little rain, but the rollercoaster ride only lasts for a couple of seconds before the spirit dragons start to coast at a leisurely pace above the thick cloud blanket.

 

 

 

 

“Is it normal that my ears are still ringing? It’s been half an hour since we’ve landed,” Chanyeol says. The man even sticks his pinky in his ear and wiggles it around.

 

 _That’s disgusting._ Kyungsoo makes a face at him.

 

“Have more class, Chanyeol. We’re meeting the King and Queen of Vulcan in just a few minutes,” Jongin hisses at the other as he tries to pat down the Titania’s messy hair.

 

Baekhyun hovers around Chanyeol before clasping his hands together and stepping in front of the latter.

 

“I’m so sorry, Chanyeol. It’s all my fault!” The Alula pouts and stares up at the said man apologetically. “I won’t scream in your ear again. I promise!”

 

Chanyeol merely shakes his head and turns away from Baekhyun, giving him the silent treatment. Dejected, the latter hangs his head and goes to sit by Kyungsoo’s feet, just like a puppy that has been denied affection from its owner.

 

Following tradition, guests to the planet has always had to wait to seek an audience with the royal family, and this time is no exception. Yerim and the twins had walked past the big golden doors earlier and they had heard excited voices calling out her name before the doors had swung shut, cutting off all noise from within. Ever since then, they have not heard a peep.

 

The wait is testing their patience and Kyungsoo is half-tempted to go knock and find out what’s happening because surely the Princess’ reunion with her parents shouldn’t take _that_ long? Unless the child was recapping all the events of the past week that she had spent away from home.

 

They jump to attention when the doors swing open suddenly to allow Sehun to step out, but it quickly shuts behind the Commander again.

 

“Apologies for the wait.” The Vulcan does not look very apologetic at all, perhaps it is only out of courtesy he says it. “The King and Queen of Vulcan have asked for your presence. Are you ready?”

 

Sehun eyes each of them and beckons them forward when they give him uncertain nods.

 

“Just a reminder that you are to introduce your name first and then your species. Thereafter, the royals will give you permission to speak. Got that?”

 

Just the atmosphere and how everything’s so formal here puts them on edge. Even Kyungsoo doesn’t recall his parents demanding so much rules and formalities back when he was a child.

 

“Okay, let’s go.” The Commander pushes open the doors and steps aside to allow them in, uncaring of the fact that no one had replied him.

 

It’s a big hall they see, and it takes them some time to walk to the very end where there are several occupied thrones on a raised platform. Sehun stops the group when they reach the first step of the flight of stairs leading up to the royals, and they look up to see Yerim in the arms of a woman who can only be her mother — the Queen.

 

The Princess waves down at them excitedly and Kyungsoo can’t help but return her smile.

 

The King of Vulcan stands beside his family, tall and his pose imposing, and Sehun climbs the stairs to go join Seulgi’s side. There is one other person who stands between the royals and the twins — a female judging from her dress, although a veil blocks their view of her face.

 

 _Who is she?_ Kyungsoo lets his eyes stay on her for a few seconds before his attention shifts away.

 

“B-Byun Baekhyun,” the said man stutters when Sehun glares at him to start their round of introductions because the silence is slowly turning awkward. “Alula,” he adds, before he looks down again.

 

“Park Chanyeol. Human,” Chanyeol says. Like dominoes, they each take their turn to greet the royal family.

 

“Kim Jongin. Also a human, like him,” Jongin bows and jerks his thumb to his side.

 

Kyungsoo gulps when all the eyes in the hall turn to him after that.

 

“I’m Do Kyungsoo,” he hesitates at revealing his species. “I’m a—” The Titania sighs and looks at Jongin for support. The latter is quick to lay a comforting hand on his back. “I’m—”

 

“A Titania. I know.” The King’s loud voice resonates in the space.

 

The royal smiles and walks down the steps towards him and it makes Kyungsoo panic internally. Jongin quickly shuffles closer in case he needs to intervene.

 

“Welcome to my planet.” The King spreads his arms wide in a cordial gesture. “I’m Junmyeon, and that’s my Queen Seungwan.”

 

The Titania bows his head and accepts the handshake offered to him.

 

“Yerim and Sehun told me about you being a Titania,” Junmyeon doesn’t let go of his hand and Kyungsoo shifts his weight between his feet awkwardly. He doesn’t dare jerk his hand away in case it is seen as rude. “But I don’t need their words to convince me because you look exactly like my memory of you as a child, Prince Kyungsoo. You have grown to look so much like your father did.”

 

This time he doesn’t even care when he snatches away his hand and takes a hasty step back.  

 

“How do you know me?” Kyungsoo asks, shocked.

 

“Well, your parents and the Elders were close friends of mine before their demise. You probably don’t remember, but I met you at a couple of galas the King hosted more than two decades back. Your old man loved having dances, remember?”

 

Kyungsoo nods and looks down because he feels tears welling up in his eyes at the mention of his father. No matter how hard he tries, he can’t match Junmyeon’s face with a face in his past, but nonetheless, recognising the fate they share through his parents makes him emotional. Jongin curls his arm around his waist and pulls him in for a side-hug.

 

“I’m glad you survived the attack and I’m also glad you grew up well.” The King smiles again. “Your parents will be proud. _I_ am proud,” he adds. “I’m also sorry, because I should have made more of an effort to find you, to take you in and raise you myself. You see, I didn’t know you had survived the Aerglos.”

 

“It wasn’t your fault you couldn’t find me.” Kyungsoo shakes his head. “We did whatever we could to avoid being found, Baekhyun’s family and Chanyeol and I.”

 

“But yet, fate has it that you and your friend have saved my only daughter — the heiress of the Vulcan throne. I am now forever indebted to you.”

 

The King nearly causes an uproar when he bows deeply at the Titania. It’s an unprecedented gesture because a Vulcan King _never_ bows to anyone, not even fellow Kings. He hears loud exclamations from the Queen and the twins.

 

“Please don’t say that, King Junmyeon.” Kyungsoo hurries to hold the other’s arms and urges him to straighten up.

 

“If I can offer you a reward,” the King locks eyes with him, “Name a prize, anything, and I shall get it for you. And don’t say nothing because Yerim’s life is worth way more than just nothing. I ask that you respect her,” Junmyeon rushes out when the Titania opens his mouth, seemingly to reject the Vulcan’s kindness.

 

Kyungsoo does have one prize in mind but he isn’t sure if the Vulcans could grant him it. Maybe the King’s friendship with his late parents could help persuade Junmyeon to say yes? He looks over at Chanyeol who gives him a small encouraging nod and glances back at the King.

 

“I have a plan,” the Titania says. “And I was wondering if you will be able to help me.”

 

“Go on,” Junmyeon urges.

 

“I want to take back 354I from the Court of Three Judges,” Kyungsoo declares. “I want justice for my people. I will fight, but as you can see, we are at most only four persons. I ask for the support of the Vulcan’s Silver Fleet.”

 

At the silence following his declaration, he chews on his bottom lip anxiously and waits for a reply. Honestly, he is expecting to hear a rejection next.

 

“I can’t believe you two are so alike.” the King chuckles, and his reaction totally confuses the non-Vulcans. “Alright.”

 

“Alright?” Kyungsoo asks, startled.

 

“Yes, alright.” Junmyeon smiles, and it is then that the Titania feels his racing heartbeat calm.

 

“But why would you agree to help me?” He can't help but ask. 

 

The royal clucks his tongue and shakes his head lightly.

 

“I’m not only helping you. I’m also helping Joohyun.” He gestures to the female wearing the veil over her head. The Prince furrows his eyebrows. He’s even more confused now, and looking over to his side, Jongin and his two friends look equally lost.

 

“You see, my armies have been preparing for this day for quite awhile now. War with the Aerglos was always going to happen, with or without you asking me, Prince Kyungsoo. So if you look at it this way, it is _I_ who will be receiving help from you instead. I heard from Sehun that you and Jongin are bounty hunters? Your fighting skills would be an asset. Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s flying and navigation skills will also be much appreciated.”   

 

“I thought that the general saying is Vulcans always choose to stay on the sidelines; never bothering with the affairs of other planets in the galaxies. Why the different mentality now? I’m actually shocked that we don’t have to persuade you more to fight the Court of Three Judges, King Junmyeon,” Chanyeol cuts in.

 

“Perhaps like you mentioned,” Junmyeon nods at Kyungsoo, “it is for justice? To avenge my dead friends and honor the memory of 354I as the home of the mighty Titanias. As the King of Vulcan, I am also ashamed that we did not do more like send help to rescue the Titanias fleeing the Court’s troops immediately after the coup. Them kidnapping my daughter is the last straw. I will never forgive them for what they did to Yerim; separating her from us, scaring her, and I can't even imagine the horrors that could happen if she reaches the Generals before the twins can intercept her.”

 

“With the years gone by, we have advanced our technologies and improved ourselves, and I finally think the time is right for the Vulcans to punish the Aerglos for the evil they had brought to not just the Titanias but to all in the galaxies. Our people living on the other planets have suffered in their hands too.” the King pauses to catch his breath. “Of course, Joohyun’s persuading over the years also played a huge role in this decision.”

 

Kyungsoo exchange glances with Jongin.

 

“Who is Joohyun?” The former glances up at the girl who fidgets slightly under his stare. He still doesn’t understand why her face is hidden from view.

 

“Actually, now that you mention… she’s someone I would quite like you to meet.” Junmyeon beckons for Joohyun to come down, and she is then escorted by Sehun to the King’s side. “This might come as a shock to you, but it’s not unpleasant, I assure you.”

 

The Titania nods and watches silently as King Junmyeon helps remove the veil covering Joohyun’s face.

 

The second he sees her, his heart plummets in his chest. Also, Jongin, Chanyeol and Baekhyun all contribute to a collective gasp, the sound ringing around the hall in a near echo.

 

Unlike the Vulcans present, Joohyun has pitch-black hair instead of ivory.

 

Unlike everyone present, apart from Kyungsoo, Joohyun has bright green eyes like the Prince.

 

He sees it straight away — how her big eyes are mirrors of his own pair, how her thin lips remind him of his father’s, while he had inherited his mother’s plush ones.

 

“Joohyun’s your sister, Kyungsoo.” The King pats him on the shoulder and returns to his throne up the short flight of stairs, but the Prince doesn’t even feel the touch. His shock has rendered him immobile.

 

All he manages to do is whisper a soft “Hi”, which the other returns in a shaky voice, before she bursts into tears.

 

The brief hug they share afterwards isn’t awkward at all. In fact, he feels like the stars in the galaxies have all aligned and their parents have reunited them siblings.

 

He feels happy. He feels he remembers a piece of home.

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo stares down at his hands and then glances up at Joohyun, who is sitting across him, again. What does one say to a family member he never knew existed until an hour ago? He clears his throat, unnecessarily, he knows, but the other waits patiently for him to speak nonetheless.

 

After the King and Queen of Vulcan had retired for the night with Yerim, the rest had suggested that Kyungsoo and Joohyun spend some time alone to talk, and that is how the pair finds themselves in Joohyun’s study even though the midnight hour is fast approaching.

 

“How are you feeling?” The Prince asks. “I’m still shocked, to say the least, but in a happy way, I promise,” he rushes out lest the other misunderstands his comment.

 

Joohyun smiles and nods shyly. “I knew I had an older brother, but like King Junmyeon mentioned earlier, we all thought you didn’t survive the coup. I thought I was an orphan for the longest time. That was until we heard about a Titania with green eyes in the grapevine. I knew they were only rumors, and I didn’t know how much of it I could believe, but now that I’m reunited with you, it feels like a piece of me has came back. It feels almost surreal.”

 

Kyungsoo mirrors her smile.

 

“Can I ask how did you survive the attack? I mean, the last I remember, you were due only a couple of days after the night of the coup,” he says.

 

“Well, these are stories I’ve been told...” A look that is half part sadness and half part serious settles on her face, “Apparently, mother gave birth to me that night of the coup, and she and father were with me when the first Elder was killed by the Generals. It was a huge commotion in the castle and to save me, father had sent me away with my appointed Guardian. We didn’t make it out of the planet because the Aerglos were guarding the sky docks heavily—”

 

“That was probably because of me,” Kyungsoo cuts in.

 

“Yeah? Well then Elder Lee brought me to a village deep in the mountains and it was there that I spent my early childhood. The village was a safe place where many people in town fled to as well. We hid from the Aerglos for a very long time because they were hunting down everyone in the city and killing them without mercy.”   

 

“How did the Vulcans come into the picture then?” He asks.

 

“They found us one day.” Joohyun’s face turns grim. “The Aerglos, I mean. This I can remember a little.” Her fingers are trembling on the table and Kyungsoo reaches over to take her hand in his. She lifts her head to give him a grateful smile.

 

“The sound of blasters were going off everywhere. When Elder Lee saw the chance, she manipulated the pilot of one of the spacecrafts they sent after us and we escaped using the jumpgate. She was close friends with Queen Seungwan and so we headed here. They welcomed us when they rarely do others, and when Elder Lee passed on because of a sickness a few years after, the King and Queen raised me themselves. I was treated like their very own because they had no children then and they had been trying for one for years.”

 

Joohyun squeezes Kyungsoo’s hand.

 

“What about you?” She asks.

 

From what the other has described, the Prince feels glad that his sister has lived in a more comfortable environment growing up. He begins recounting stories from his past, from his escape from 354I on the night of the coup, to his childhood growing up with Chanyeol and Baekhyun, and then after moving out from Baekhyun’s family home, how he became a bounty hunter and how he met Jongin.

 

Joohyun listened to everything he had to say with utmost concentration, not once interrupting his flow. She laughed at the funny stories with Baekhyun and Chanyeol, she frowned when he told her about some of the dangerous jobs he has had to deal with, and she even cooed whenever Jongin’s name left his mouth. It seems she is determined to learn everything about her brother to make up for lost time. 

 

When he is finally done and his throat feels parched, the other offers him a glass of water without him even making a request. It warms Kyungsoo’s heart.  

 

“Thanks.” He beams at her.

 

“I’m happy for you and Jongin,” the Princess says. “You two went through a lot, yet your love remains strong. I’m jealous just watching how he acted around you in the hall earlier.” She laughs.

 

Kyungsoo blushes shyly. “What about yourself and Sehun? I don't think you have to be jealous,” he says.

 

A shocked expression makes its way onto Joohyun’s face. “How do you know about Commander Sehun and I?”

 

He doesn’t want to mention about Chanyeol so he shrugs. “Like you said, the way he stares at you? Also, Seulgi kept teasing him about it on our way to the castle.”

 

“He treats me very well, and for that I think I’m very lucky. I like him a lot,” she admits. This time, it is her turn to blush.

 

“I’m happy you’re happy,” Kyungsoo says. Those are words spoken from the bottom of his heart. _Sorry Chanyeol._

 

They slip into a period of comfortable silence after that, both content with just enjoying each other’s presence, until Joohyun makes a small noise, as if she has just remembered something, and retrieves a comms set from under the desk. She slides it over to him.

 

“What's this?” Kyungsoo picks it up and asks.

 

“When Elder Lee passed on, most of her few belongings came to me and the servants packed it all up in a box to store in my study. I was looking through her stuff a few years ago and that was when I found that.” Joohyun leans forward, eyes almost shining with excitement. “Guess what I found when I booted up the comms set again? The battery had died earlier.”

 

“What?” Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows.

 

“Someone had sent Elder Lee a cryptic message and because I was curious, I approached some of the King’s best analysts to see if they could decipher it,” Joohyun pauses before exclaiming, “There are some of us left on 354I, Oppa!”

 

His mouth falls open.

 

“The day we fled the planet, a group of Titanias and humans hiding in the mountain ranges survived the attack by the Aerglos,” Joohyun continues at Kyungsoo’s silence. “I replied them just to check if they were still there because the message was sent quite some time back. They got back to me very quickly once they knew I was the Princess of Titania. They call themselves the rebellion and their numbers are growing. The best news is that they’ve been planning to overthrow the Court of Three Judges for some time now and they’ve even managed to infiltrate the castle; some of the high-ranking officials living in the castle are on our side,” she says excitedly. “I told King Junmyeon as soon as I knew!”

 

“So that’s why he’s so confident to go to war,” Kyungsoo realises.

 

The Princess nods. “Because we have a higher chance of winning now that we have inside help. And now that we have you, Oppa… just wait ‘til I tell them about you. They will be elated because as our future King, you can lead us all to victory. We can finally avenge our parents and take back our home.”

 

This is just too much to take in. Kyungsoo exhales deeply and runs his fingers through his hair. “If that’s the case, I suppose the Vulcans have already planned when they intend to go to war then?” He asks.

 

“I just need to inform Minseok Oppa about you and when Commander Sehun deems the soldiers ready, King Junmyeon is prepared to launch the attack. If I’m not mistaken, Seulgi and they have already discussed strategies. They will clue you in shortly on—”

 

“Wait. You’ll inform who, you say?” Kyungsoo cuts in.

 

Joohyun startles. “Uhm… you mean Minseok Oppa? Sorry, I forgot to mention he's the one I've been communicating with on Elder Lee’s comms set. He's also the leader of the rebellion and a Titania. Originally from one of the villages far North, I reckon.”

 

_Minseok._

 

Kyungsoo frowns. He has heard that name before.

 

 

 

 

“Hey sexy.”

 

Despite the fact that Jongin is waiting for him in bed, with nothing on except for a pair of briefs, the Titania doesn’t let himself be distracted. He closes the door quietly behind him and walks over to the foot of the bed. His lover must catch on to his mood because Jongin sits up and puts on a face of concern.

 

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” He asks Kyungsoo.

 

“Who’s Minseok and Jongdae?”

 

The expression on Jongin’s face freezes at once, and it tells the Prince all that he needs to know. It hurts because he had prayed that he had heard wrong. He had prayed that Jongin wasn’t keeping the information that he knew of the rebellion from him.

 

“Who are they, Jongin?” His frustration seeps into his voice.

 

“How did you—”

 

“I can’t believe after all these time you’re still keeping secrets from me,” Kyungsoo yells, shaking his head, desperately blinking away his tears.

 

Jongin pushes himself off the bed and pulls the Titania towards himself. “I was going to tell you, I swear. I was just waiting for a good time—”

 

“And when did you think would make a good time?” He beats at the other’s chest, somewhat half-heartedly, but still enough to hurt because of his strength. “How can you keep it from me, Jongin? The fact that there are still some Titanias left and that they are planning a war against the Generals?”

 

“Because you weren’t ready to hear it!” Without waiting for a reply, the human falls back onto the bed, dragging Kyungsoo down to sit on his lap. “I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable and for you to feel pressured knowing that there are people counting on you to lead them to victory, because you weren’t even ready to think about your nightmares, much less face the Aerglos at that time.”

 

The Prince tries to process the words whispered into his ear.

 

“Jongdae is my younger brother and Minseok is his other half, much like how you are mine.”

 

Kyungsoo can’t help but widen his eyes. “You have a younger brother? Since when?”

 

“Remember all those times I sneaked off with Taemin?”

 

The Titania nods slowly.  _Because how can he forget all the drama it had caused_ — _their breakup, his heartbreak?_

 

“My brother stays on 354I. He has a rare gene mutation and he needs his treatment regularly. I was visiting him every few weeks, as often as I could afford time,” Jongin explains. “All the gold I earn from hunting? The bulk of it is for him.”

 

 _So that’s the reason everyone’s been hinting at,_ Kyungsoo realises.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me about this?” He asks.

 

“I tried!” Jongin snaps. “I couldn’t tell you I’ve been visiting your planet when you used to get horrible nightmares every night. I tried to explain after you broke things off between us, but you never let me in. You didn’t give us a second chance, Soo,” he says exasperatedly, cradling Kyungsoo’s head to his chest.

 

“You have to believe me when I say that all the decisions I had made in the past, everything that I’ve done, it’s all with your best interests at heart. Even now, and forever it shall last,” The human caresses his cheek. “Because I love you.”

 

The Titania slips his eyes shut and concentrates on listening to Jongin’s heartbeat, letting the composed beats soothe his senses.

 

He understands now and he fully believes Jongin because what good would it do if he doesn’t?  

 

“So don’t let this be a replay of the past, alright? Don't let this divide us. I don't want to lose you again,” Jongin pleads.

 

_I don't want to lose you again too._

 

The Titania hums and finally brings his arms around the other’s back to wrap him in a hug.

 

“Okay,” he whispers back. "Promise you will tell me everything from now on." 

 

"I promise," Jongin says. 

 

 

 

 

“You’re fast and you strike hard, but your core is weak, and your mind more so.”

 

Kyungsoo grunts and rolls out of the way of Sehun’s boot when the latter’s foot crushes down on the gravel inches to the left of his head. He pops up off the ground and swings a punch at the other’s gut, but the Commander easily blocks him off. The Vulcan is easily the most difficult opponent the Titania has ever fought with.

 

After a flurry exchange of punches, all blocked by the other person, Kyungsoo fakes a stumble and smirks when he sees he has tricked Sehun into taking a step forward. The Titania sweeps the Commander’s feet from beneath him the next second and jumps onto his body, forcing his whole weight down to trap the other against the ground.

 

“Get him, Soo!” He can’t hide his smile when he hears Jongin whooping from where he stands outside the arena. The latter had been cheering him on the whole time he and Sehun had been sparring, singing his praises, sometimes a tad too exaggeratedly. And whenever Kyungsoo had found himself at a disadvantage, Jongin had yelled expletives at the Vulcan on his behalf. The Titania finds this display from his lover amusing and endearing.

 

The distraction that comes in the form of his lover parading up and down the sidelines, showing off to whoever bothers listening, allows Sehun to buck his hips and throw Kyungsoo over his head.

 

Immediately, Jongin squawks, while a small cheer escapes Joohyun’s lips. She must not have meant to make a sound because the Princess blushes furiously under the many watchful eyes. But that actually spurs Sehun on because he ups his game.

 

The Titania reacts quickly to dodge the other’s punch before the pair finds their arms entangled, neither willing to let go of the other in case it exposes their sides for an attack.

 

“You were saying?” Kyungsoo smirks. They are so evenly matched that they find themselves caught in a deadlock once again. Sehun’s face is just an inch or two away from his, and from this short distance, the other’s glare is just as frightening as any blaster or golden arrow.

 

“Don’t you dare kiss him, Sehun!” Jongin yells abruptly.

 

That incites a round of laughter, and when Kyungsoo and Sehun both realise the position they are in, their eyes widen fractionally before they push each other away.

 

“I wasn’t going to,” the Vulcan sneers at a visibly upset Jongin.

 

“That’s enough. You both did extremely well,” King Junmyeon claps and beckons for Kyungsoo and Sehun to come closer to rejoin the rest of the group.

 

The second he steps within reach, Jongin’s hands touches him all over, checking him for injuries. The Titania beats away his hands and a pout immediately grows on Jongin’s face. His lover can act quite childish sometimes, but Kyungsoo remains fond of his every side.

 

“Not just Prince Kyungsoo. Jongin—”

 

The said man snaps to attention when the King of Vulcan addresses him.

 

“Your years dabbling in the bounty hunter trade has taught you well too; being able to hold your own against my second best fighter,” Junmyeon nods in Seulgi’s direction, “even though you’re only human.” Jongin puffs out his chest and nudges Kyungsoo’s arm, looking ever so proud at the praise. The Titania indulges him with an amused nod.

 

“And lastly, Chanyeol and Baekhyun,” the King acknowledges the pair. “You guys are alright.” He laughs lightly. “Maybe we won’t put you in the front line, but you two will be fine additions to the team.” Junmyeon next turns to Kyungsoo.

 

“I think we’re finally ready to go, Prince of Titania. What do you think?”

 

Kyungsoo can feel everyone’s eyes on him in an instant.

 

“Let’s go to war,” he says.

 

His statement is met with a round of cheers and he breaks out into a smile. It’s been slightly past a week that they have been on 2A70, and they have spent every single day either training, testing out weapons created by the Vulcans or going through strategies.  

 

He thinks they are ready, and apparently so does King Junmyeon and Sehun because the Commander turns to Joohyun and Jongin — the two who have been in contact with Minseok and Jongdae. “Tell the rebellion that we’re joining up with them in approximately five days. This journey is going to take slightly longer because of the heavy cargo we will be carrying. We can’t use the jumpgates at all. It will also be tough helping such a big fleet fly in undetected, even with our best cloaking mechanism in place. I don’t want to rush and risk alerting the Aerglos in the city of our incoming,” Sehun elaborates, the expression on his face softening when he meets the Princess’ eyes.

 

“I’ll tell Jongdae,” Jongin pipes up helpfully. “He’s with Minseok, because seriously when is he not?” The last few words he adds in a teasing whisper. “So you probably don’t have to comms Minseok too,” he says to Joohyun.

 

Kyungsoo smiles when his lover chuckles to himself. It is so obvious that he is extremely fond of his younger brother and honestly, the Titania can’t wait to meet Jongdae because he wants to see for himself the man Jongin always claims to be his hero — the person he looks up to the most. Because even in the face of all his illnesses, he thinks Jongdae’s smile still shines brighter than all the stars in the galaxies combined.  

 

“We leave at midnight,” the Titania says, holding King Junmyeon’s gaze and receiving a nod in response. It is then that the group disperses, each leaving to make their own last minute preparations.

 

Kyungsoo melts into Jongin’s body when the latter wraps an arm around him and walks them back to the castle.

 

“Nervous?” The latter asks.

 

“Terrified,” the Prince shakes his head to correct him.

 

“Of what?” Jongin says in a softer tone.

 

“I know we are as prepared as we can be, but I still can’t help worrying of— _you know..._ ”

 

Disappointment. Failure.

 

Jongin squeezes his shoulder and lands a chaste kiss on the crown of his head.

 

“Don’t overthink,” he says. “We’ll be fine.”

 

Kyungsoo exhales deeply and rubs his hand over his own chest, right above where his heart lies.

 

Most importantly, he is afraid of death.

 

He looks up at Jongin’s unsuspecting face and thinks to himself he really wants to keep his man safe. He doesn’t want another constellation over his heart.

 

It would be too much. It would be the final blow, he knows — the one that consumes him and breaks him apart until he is no more.

 

 

 

 

It's stifling being stuck in the same place for days, but not so much for the lack of entertainment, rather, because the time he has on his hands now helps manifests his fears of losing a loved one. It reminds him so much of his past actually — his years spent growing up in the castle wishing upon the stars to free him from his lack of freedom.

 

Kyungsoo’s shift at the main controls of the Vulcan’s impossibly large ship has just ended so he gets ready to make his way back to his shared room with Jongin. The latter got the earliest shift with Sehun, the one right before the Prince’s own six hours with Baekhyun. They are all traveling on the Silver Fleet’s main ship, even King Junmyeon who is making the trip, while the rest of the soldiers had been split evenly among the many other spacecrafts and ships flying alongside them.

 

The Queen and Yerim remains on 2A70 because a war is frankly no place for the young and innocent. Despite the child’s insistence, everyone had denied her presence, and that had made for a very teary send-off. Kyungsoo remembers how she had waddled up to him and raised her arms for a hug.

 

“Will I see you again, Prince Kyungsoo?”

 

The Titania had picked her up and tickled Yerim’s cheeks until she started to smile. “That’s more like it,” he had murmured. “I really enjoyed having you around, sweetheart. I promise to come back next time, okay?” He had admitted it is not only Yerim that has grown attached to him, but he too to her. Kyungsoo had smiled at the memory of the Princess bobbing her head cutely before kissing him on the cheek.

 

“We can take it from here, my Prince.” Chanyeol’s voice interrupts his flashbacks. He looks up at the other, and when he sees Seulgi arriving too, he stands and leaves. Kyungsoo pretends he doesn’t see Chanyeol hovering over Baekhyun and poking the sleeping man awake, the gentleness in his touch so unlike their childhood when he often smacked a pillow over the Alula’s face for the very same purpose.

 

He can't wait to curl up against Jongin because he needs to touch the other, to remind himself that he still has him. There is no doubt that the human will still be sleeping by the time he gets back. Kyungsoo quickens the pace of his walk down the hallway in anticipation of a snuggling session with Jongin.

 

As predicted, the human is still sprawled across the middle of their big bed, in the same exact position he had settled in when Kyungsoo was preparing to leave for the main controls earlier. The Prince quickly changes into a more comfortable set of clothing before sliding into bed.

 

“You’re back?”

 

He can barely make out Jongin’s mumble because the other turns around and buries his face in Kyungsoo’s neck the moment he picks up on the Titania’s presence.

 

“Uh huh,” he hums and wraps his arms around Jongin’s head, even throwing one leg over the latter’s waist. “It’s almost day out. You got enough sleep yet?” The Titania asks.

 

“Believe it or not,” Jongin tilts his head back to look into Kyungsoo’s eyes, “I’m pretty awake right now.”

 

“What a surprise — the sleep enthusiast awake before noon.” He swivels his hips. “Also, I can tell from the way you’re pressing up against me.” Kyungsoo glances down pointedly and Jongin’s lips curl into a smile.

 

“Morning wood.” He shrugs. “So what? We all get them. The question is what are we going to do about it?” The human thrusts forward gently and the Titania almost lets a moan slip because he can feel Jongin’s thickness rubbing against him through the thin layer of his underwear.  

 

“I’m pretty tired, Jongin. I just got back from six hours of non-stop surveillance because Baekhyun didn’t even bother to stay awake the second he came in for duty. I had to do everything.”  

 

Jongin sits up and pushes Kyungsoo back to lay on the bed before hovering over the Prince.

 

“Come on,” he whines. “It’s been so long since we’ve been intimate like this. I’ll do all the work so you just relax, okay?” He palms the Titania with one hand and slowly lifts up Kyungsoo’s shirt with the other until it bundles up under his armpits.

 

“Look at you.” The human’s eyes rake over the expanse of Kyungsoo’s chest. “It’s been so long since I’ve last seen you like this. I almost forgot how beautiful these are.” Jongin traces the glittering constellation over the Titania’s heart over and over again. “If something is to happen to me—”

 

Kyungsoo stiffens because he knows where this train of thought is going.

 

“—on 354I,” a serious undertone layers Jongin’s voice. “Do you think I’ll be right here? I’ll still be with you, though not physically, but I’ll still have a place in your heart? You won’t forget me?”

 

Jongin as a constellation over his heart.

 

It’s the worst future for him.

 

The Titania stops Jongin’s hand and presses his palm to his skin. “Nothing bad will happen to you, my love,” he promises.

 

 _Nothing bad can happen to you._ Kyungsoo caresses his lover’s face.

 

Jongin’s _“You won’t forget me?”_ has struck deep and he is reminded of his fears once again. He doesn’t want to forget about Jongin and he sure doesn’t want the other to forget about him as well, if he is to be the one who doesn’t exist anymore.

 

The Prince pulls Jongin down and kisses him long and hard.

 

“No more talking. Make love to me,” Kyungsoo whispers while pulling away slightly. It takes a second before Jongin molds their lips together again, a little more passionately this time.

 

“I’ll show you.” The human helps him get his shirt off before his hands start to work on the drawstrings of his sweatpants. Kyungsoo both hates and loves the slow pace Jongin is going at, pressing kisses along his thighs then calves, timing it perfectly with how he drags down both the Titania’s briefs and sweatpants to reveal all skin.

 

It is a shake of the head from Jongin that stops him from reaching out to touch the other when he undresses himself.

 

“I’ll make love to you. I’ll take care of you, Soo.” Jongin leans up to kiss his lips before settling down between Kyungsoo’s thighs again. He moans when the other strokes him to full hardness and wraps his lips around the tip of his cock.

 

It's just as he remembers — Jongin’s eyes looking up at him almost innocently as he deepthroats him, and the way he plays with him in his mouth, tongue pressing up against the meat, the use of just a tad bottom teeth so it incites pleasure from the friction rather than cause discomfort and pain.

 

Kyungsoo whines in protest when Jongin stops to reach for something by the bedside drawer.

 

“Snuck this from Baek’s store.” The other holds up a small vial. “The lube equivalent that faes use— don't ask,” Jongin rushes out at the look Kyungsoo gives him, before he uncaps the glass and pours a decent amount on his hands. He brings his hands closer to his nose for a sniff. “Smells good. Smells like flowers.” He smiles.

 

“Feels good,” says Kyungsoo when Jongin pushes in a finger and explores his walls. It's been a really long time since someone has fingered him, so Jongin insists to take a longer time to prep him properly, though the Prince could also argue that the other is doing it on purpose, dragging time and finding delight in the way Kyungsoo is almost left begging for something more.

 

Finally, Jongin deems him ready and withdraws his fingers. Kyungsoo drinks in the sight of the other pumping his cock, coating it with even more lube, and then shuffling closer to align himself with his hole.

 

For a long minute, time seems to stand still as they stare at each other, but there is no lack of words exchanged — the professions of love they shout at each other through their eyes light up the room with noise.

 

“Jongin, please.”

 

A loud moan is drawn from Kyungsoo when Jongin finally pushes in slowly, although the latter would much prefer the word carefully.

 

The Titania swings his arms around the other’s back when every inch of Jongin’s cock is wrapped in his warmth. Even with all the preparation, it is still a stretch so Jongin only dares give him shallow thrusts to start off with.

 

“Are you okay?” The latter asks.

 

Kyungsoo bites down on his bottom lip and nods. “I’ll be fine. Please move, Jongin. Faster, please.” He whimpers when the other starts to rock into him at a faster pace. Jongin’s grip on his hips tightens as he pulls Kyungsoo towards him to meet his every thrust. At the sound of the human’s grunts and their loud skin-on-skin action, the Titania does not hold back his moans. He can’t, because the glide of Jongin’s cock along his walls drives him insane; it pushes him to a state of euphoria.

 

Thank god every room on the Vulcans’ ship has soundproof walls. Kyungsoo had taken note of that fact when Sehun was showing all of them around on the night they had began their journey, that’s why he does not need to be mindful that others would be able to hear their lovemaking.

 

“I love you, Soo. I missed this so much.” Jongin releases his hold on the Prince’s hips and props his hands beside Kyungsoo’s head, leaning in to give him a deep kiss. The latter spreads his legs wider to accommodate Jongin’s body and he also slips a hand in between them to grab his unattended cock.

 

His senses are going into overdrive. Jongin pants into his mouth and rolls them over suddenly, taking Kyungsoo by surprise because the latter finds himself sitting on top in the blink of an eye. The hand pumping his own cock falters and Jongin, who sees that, takes over.

 

“Ride me, Soo. I want to see you like this.” Jongin’s other hand starts to touch Kyungsoo’s chest all over. “So beautiful,” the human breathes out. When the other remains still because he is immersing himself in the pleasure of the handjob Jongin is giving him, the human bucks his hips up slightly, and that prompts the Prince to start grinding down.

 

“I thought you said you’ll do all the work?” Kyungsoo plants his feet on the bed beside Jongin’s hips and bounces lightly, shaking his head fondly when the other gives him a cheeky smile.

 

“But aren’t you enjoying this position too?” With his words, Jongin squeezes the tip of his cock while using a finger to tease the slit on top, and that almost cause the Titania to jerk forward.

 

“J-Jongin,” Kyungsoo moans. His desperation to come becomes more obvious because he rides the other faster and harder. Likewise, Jongin is a sweaty, debauched mess beneath the Prince. They are on the brink now. The Titania’s legs are barely holding him up so the other sits up and tilts Kyungsoo back after securing an arm around his waist, taking over with his powerful thrusts.

 

It’s not long before white ropes of cum shoots from Kyungsoo’s cock, painting Jongin’s abs. The latter watches the many emotions play in his lover’s eyes and speeds up his rocking in and out of Kyungsoo’s body. Soon, warm liquid spills into the Titania and fills him up.

 

“I love you so much,” Jongin whispers while holding onto the Prince tightly. He refuses to remove himself from Kyungsoo’s heat, preferring to maintain the physical connection with his lover, even though above that, their hearts and minds are already one.

 

Kyungsoo kisses him and smiles through the tears that have accumulated at the back of his eyes. “I know. I love you too,” he says against the other’s lips.

 

An hour later, when Jongin is sleeping peacefully, sated, on his chest, one of his hands laid over the constellation over the Titania’s heart, Kyungsoo cries silently so as to not disturb the other.

 

He prays.

 

 _Please don’t take him from me. Please don’t let anything happen to him._  

 

No matter how hard Kyungsoo prays for Jongin’s future, he doesn’t know if anyone out there is listening.

 

 

 

 

 

The rebellion and the village they occupy is nothing he had ever imagined. For one, Kyungsoo is impressed by the sheer number of people they had gathered. When their ships finally arrived at the far side of 354I, deep in the mountain ranges, they had walked out to a resounding reception.

 

“Hyung!” An excited voice lifts itself above all the other soft conversations.

 

Jongin drops his arm around Kyungsoo’s waist and steps forward to catch the man who runs full speed at them and flings himself into his arms.

 

“Why didn’t y-you come s-sooner?” The man who can only be Jongdae cries hard and buries his face in Jongin’s chest.

 

“He missed you a lot,” says another man who walks up towards them, stopping beside the pair of brothers to rub Jongdae’s back comfortingly.

 

“I know. I’m sorry, I couldn’t find time. So good to see you again, Dae ah.” Jongin pats the crying man’s head, gives him another hug before spinning them around to face the group. “This is Jongdae, my younger brother, and Minseok, the leader of the rebellion,” he quickly introduces.

 

Minseok bows in greeting whereas Jongdae merely raises his head shyly to whisper a “H-Hello.”

 

Kyungsoo can’t pin down why he finds the other so familiar.

 

“This is the King of Vulcan, King Junmyeon,” Sehun takes over the introductions. “And here we have Prince Kyungsoo and Princess Joohyun—” They see and hear the moment realisation sets in Minseok’s eyes, as well as in those fighters from the rebellion waiting a distance away. “— of Titania.”

 

A collective gasp rings around the area before Minseok drops to his knees, and he is quickly followed by all the other Titanias present.

 

“Your highnesses,” Minseok bows. He dares not lift his gaze.

 

Kyungsoo and Joohyun exchange a glance before the latter steps in front of the kneeling man.

 

“Stand up, Minseok,” the Princess says. “I recognise you. You’re one of the villagers who helped Elder Lee and I when we hid here after the coup. Your family took good care of us before we left.”

 

Minseok’s head snaps up and he pushes himself off the ground when Joohyun gestures for him to rise.

 

“Y-Yes, you remembered?”

 

“Of course I did,” the Princess smiles and looks over his shoulders to the others gathered. “I see many familiar faces there in the crowd as well.”

 

Minseok nods. “We’re the ones who survived when the Aerglos came for us. We’re the only Titanias left on this planet. We scoured places we could and gathered everyone. Now that your highnesses have returned,” he turns to Kyungsoo, “we are ready to fight. It is an honor to finally meet you, my Prince.” He bows his head. “Welcome home.”

 

The mountains are nothing like the city he grew up in, but he doesn’t feel like a foreigner on his own land. If anything, he feels oddly at peace. The anxiety building within him during the five days across the galaxies has hidden itself temporarily.

 

Kyungsoo smiles at Minseok.

 

“Good to be back,” he says.

 

 

 

 

“Their army has two main factions — one residing on the castle grounds, their main job is to protect the Court of Three Judges, and the other in their research and weapon development facility on the outskirts of the city. They are the ones who are in charge of the running of the city; making sure nobody steps out of line. I suspect the larger faction is the one at the facility.”

 

Minseok taps on the smart board on the table and a hologram of the map of the city appears.

 

“Commander Sehun, Strategic Supreme Seulgi and I had previously discussed two prongs of attack over comms. We will split the Vulcan soldiers into two teams and my men will join one of those two. We strike both places simultaneously.”

 

Kyungsoo nods along because he has heard this part of the plan before. This final debrief is really for the benefit of those who had not sit in their discussions back on 2A70.

 

Seulgi stands and makes her way to the front of the room. “Team Alpha will take the castle and their objective is to find the two remaining Generals. Strike to kill on sight if necessary. Sehun will lead the attack there, and because you two will be familiar with the layout of the castle, Prince Kyungsoo and Chanyeol will join Team Alpha. Vulcans from ships one through six will follow you three. The handful of Minseok’s men who had already infiltrated the castle will stop the guard tower from sounding the alarm when you reach the castle, and they will then link up with the rest of the soldiers.”

 

The Prince sits a little straighter in his seat because this sounds a little different from the original plan. Last he heard, Chanyeol isn't to be directly involved in the fight. Neither would Baekhyun, and Jongin had been promised a supporting role to accompany Kyungsoo in the castle.

 

Sehun must see the question in his eyes because he interrupts his twin to address the Titania.

 

“We had to tweak the plan a little because the rebellion reported that a previous route of entry to the research and weapon development facility is now closed off. Jongin will have to join Team Beta led by King Junmyeon and Seulgi because we need his sharpshooting to handle the guards in their tower posts to secure our—”

 

“No, absolutely not,” Kyungsoo interjects. “This isn’t what we discussed, Sehun. Jongin stays by my side.” The tone of his voice gradually turns grave, and Jongin’s hand creeps over to settle on his thigh. The Titania wants Jongin in his sight the day of the war because he wants to be able to look out for him; he wants to make sure that his lover is safe.

 

The Commander frowns. “I note your concerns, Prince Kyungsoo, but the change in plans requires his involvement down at the—”

 

“Then I’ll be a part of Team Beta too.” Kyungsoo stares defiantly at Sehun, daring the Vulcan to deny him. Jongin’s grip on his thigh tightens when Sehun stands and narrows his eyes at him.

 

“That’s not going to work. We need you at the castle,” the Commander says through gritted teeth.

 

When Kyungsoo stands too, that’s when King Junmyeon clears his throat and steps in to deal with this impasse.

 

“Jongin, what do you think?”

 

The said man freezes when all eyes in the room turn to him. “Sorry. What?” Jongin squeaks out, rather embarrassingly too. He gives himself a mental slap.

 

“Let Jongin choose,” the Vulcan royal tells the room. “The castle or the facility, Jongin? Where do you want to be on the day of the war?”

 

“I-I,” Jongin catches Kyungsoo’s desperate eyes and swallows hard. He is torn between choosing to stay with the latter and joining Team Beta.

 

He knows how much this fight means to Kyungsoo because it would mean he reclaims his home if they win. He also knows he is needed more in Team Beta, where he will be able to fully utilise his skills to play a bigger role in their uprising.

 

Jongin can see that his lover only means well. Kyungsoo can be very protective of the people he cares for. The human wants to be at the castle to help the Titania too, to protect him when necessary. But he thinks this choice needs to be made for the greater good of the entire group; not just their own desires.

 

“The facility,” he decides after a moment of silence. It’s a tough choice. Jongin slips his eyes shut. He dares not look at Kyungsoo because he knows he will only see disappointment and the look of betrayal on his face.

 

“That settles it then,” King Junmyeon says. “You may continue, Seulgi.”

 

Kyungsoo lowers himself down into his seat. He doesn’t know what to say.

 

“It’s okay. I’ll be fine, Soo. You don't have to worry.” He hears Jongin whisper to him, but the Titania refuses to acknowledge the other.

 

A bad feeling is beginning to stir in the pits of his stomach and he feels sick.

 

 

 

 

“H-Hello there.”

 

Kyungsoo lifts his head off his bent knees and glances up at the man approaching him. He had picked up on Jongdae’s footsteps when the other was still a hundred yards away, but he had hoped that the human would just be passing him by.

 

The others who had spotted him earlier, after wandering to this part of the mountains, had all left him alone. The reason could either be because of his company or perhaps they had picked up on his bad mood too.

 

“They’re v-very calming c-creatures, aren’t t-they?” Jongdae walks over to the nearest spirit dragon and gives its snout gentle rubs. A smile grows on the other’s face with every passing second.

 

The Prince is impressed by Jongdae’s bravery. Not many Titanias and humans in the rebellion have seen the majestic beasts since they had stepped out of the Silver Fleet’s ships, but the handful who have had the chance to had all kept a distance away.

 

“I hope I-I’m not disturbing y-you. Can I sit h-here?” Before Kyungsoo can even open his mouth to surface a reply, Jongdae plops his butt down beside the Titania and leans his back against the fence. “I’m s-sorry, I can’t stand f-for long. Also, t-the hot weather is m-making me more t-tired.” He starts unbuttoning his shirt.

 

Kyungsoo can’t do much but stare at Jongdae with wide eyes. To be honest, he feels the air here is more chilly than usual, especially since they’re up in the mountains.

 

“Hyung t-talks about you all the t-time,” Jongdae turns to smile at him. “Whenever h-he comes to visit or w-when he calls me o-over the comms set.” The Titania looks down at his hands. He feels a twinge in his heart when the other mentions Jongin because he feels guilty.

 

Kyungsoo has been avoiding his lover ever since the conclusion of the meeting, and it’s been a couple of hours now. He’s not upset with Jongin per se, but more so of the situation itself. He knows the other must be feeling upset, and his brother probably came to seek him out to try and fix things.

 

“I haven’t s-seen hyung in a really long t-time,” Jongdae says. “I-I’m glad he is here now, a-and it doesn’t look l-like he will need to l-leave soon, so I’m happy.” He smiles.

 

The Titania can’t help but feel he is partially to blame for putting distance between the pair of brothers.

 

“I know Jongin misses you alot too.” Kyungsoo turns to face Jongdae. “You should hear how he speaks so fondly of _you_ to me. Always talks my ear off, until the point where I feel I should be a little jealous?”

 

The bright smile on the younger’s face is reminiscent to warm sunshine and the Prince’s heart feels much lighter now. They share a laugh together. It’s a nice feeling enjoying each other’s company; not a hint of awkwardness in sight.

 

“He’s already making plans to spend time with you after all these is over, believe it or not.” Kyungsoo chuckles. “I won’t spoil the surprise now,” he says. “I’m happy we’re here too, Jongdae. It’s really nice to meet you. Your brother loves you so much and I can see why — you’re impossible not to love.

 

The Prince raises his eyebrows when Jongdae’s body shakes with his laugh.

 

“You really d-don’t remember me, my P-Prince? I’m hurt,” the human smiles.

 

Kyungsoo frowns and asks, “We’ve met before?”

 

“I think it’s f-fate we meet h-here, of all places, don’t you think?” Jongdae chuckles. “You, me and a fence o-once more. Just like us w-when we were children, bonding o-over ice cream at the courtyard of t-the hospital,” the other reveals.

 

Kyungsoo’s mouth falls open and he stares at Jongdae with a slack jaw. A faint memory surfaces in his mind and he points a finger at the other. The Titania remembers trying to share an ice-cream cone with a sick boy — the one friend he had made outside of the castle, on the night he had left 354I; the night when his entire world came crashing down.

 

“That was you? The one who had a very bad cough?” He asks.

 

The human nods and Kyungsoo lets out a disbelieving sigh.

 

“Some f-fate it is we share. I c-can’t believe y-you’re with my brother and this is how we meet after two decades,” Jongdae says.

 

“It’s good to see you’re well.” The Prince’s lips curl up into a small smile and he pats the other on the shoulder. He still can’t believe their paths have crossed from way back. No wonder he had found Jongdae familiar the day Jongin had introduced him.

 

“Still alive, y-yeah. But I don’t think I-I’m doing q-quite well.” Jongdae grimaces. The mood takes a drastic change. “As you can tell, my b-body’s still quite w-weak, and I-I know Minseok d-doesn’t want to scare m-me, but I know my meds a-are slowly running out.”

 

Kyungsoo frowns.

 

“Is there any way we can help get you the medicine you need?” He asks.

 

“I d-don’t think so.” The other shrugs. “It’s not about t-the gold. Hyung sends back enough a-after every job he t-takes on to last me quite a few lifetimes. I-It’s the ingredients in the pill I h-have to take. The d-doctors who fled here from the hospital a-are running out of the ingredients they had brought w-with them. I guess they didn’t expect me to s-survive past my teens. It’s challenging to r-reach the stuff they need back in the h-hospital because the Aerglos' research a-and weapon development facility is right b-behind it. One of Minseok’s men t-tried to sneak in, but he n-never returned. We didn’t d-dare risk sending more p-people after that. A-At this point, I think I’m just c-counting down t-to the end.”  

 

The end.

 

“Does Jongin know about this?” Kyungsoo asks. “You have to tell him your situation,” he urges when Jongdae shakes his head and looks down at his lap.

 

“P-Please don’t!” The younger pleads. “There’s s-still a chance we c-can get what we need f-from the hospital after the war. I d-don’t want to w-worry hyung unnecessarily. He h-has many things on h-his plate now.”

 

The Prince wants to weigh in, but he relents at Jongdae’s earnest pleading.

 

“Thank you,” the latter whispers when Kyungsoo gives him a reluctant nod.

 

The Titania sighs and leans back on the fence with his eyes trained on the spirit dragons resting in front of them.

 

“Are y-you still angry because o-of what happened at t-the briefing earlier?”

 

Kyungsoo remains silent, but it is sufficient enough of an answer for Jongdae.

 

“Don’t be mad a-at hyung. He just wants to h-help everyone.” The human pouts on his brother’s behalf. “I k-know how he feels. I feel helpless because M-Minseok won’t allow me to g-go down to the city, e-even though I really, r-really want to go.” Jongdae huffs out in frustration. “I w-want to prove I’m not just s-some weak, sick _boy_ — useless and only dependent on others. I can play a part in this fight too. My loved ones are on the frontline, I don’t want to take the backseat.”

 

“I’m like Minseok then,” says Kyungsoo. “All I wanted was to protect him. I feel uneasy when Jongin’s not with me, especially deep in Aerglo territory.” He exhales deeply before glancing over at Jongdae. “But I will respect his choice. Don’t worry, I won’t stay moody for long. I’m just here to catch a breather before heading down for early dinner.” He pats the other’s knee and receives a smile from Jongdae, which he returns immediately.

 

“It’s beautiful h-here, isn’t it,” the younger comments. “This meadow is m-my favourite place to rest. T-The flowers blooming in s-spring make quite a s-sight, and at night you a-almost feel like you can t-touch the stars.” Jongdae has a hand raised to the sky, much like how Kyungsoo used to peek through his fingers at the stars from Chanyeol’s spacecraft.

 

The Titania hums.

 

“I’m glad hyung has someone like you,” the human adds a second later. “Thank you for taking care of him all these years I couldn’t,” Jongdae says. “I may need to count on you more in the future.”

 

His “if I’m not here anymore” goes unsaid, but Kyungsoo sees it in his eyes.

 

The Prince’s smile slips along with Jongdae’s as they stare out at the meadow.

 

Somehow, the view ahead isn’t that great anymore.

 


	4. The Stars, Our Saviour [4/4]

 

When Kyungsoo returns to the village, he finds Jongin sulking near the dining area with Baekhyun hovering around him. A fond smile quickly grows on his face as he takes in the sight.

 

“Oh thank god you’re back,” the Alula almost cries in relief when he spots him. “Fix this! I have better things to do with my time than babysit.” Baekhyun walks away asking, “Has anyone seen Chanyeol? He's the tall guy with big ears.”

 

"Hey, love."

 

Jongin looks over at the Titania when he settles down beside him on the bench. “Are you still mad at me, Soo?” He asks in a small voice, his face schooled into a kicked puppy expression. Kyungsoo’s heart clenches at the sight.

 

“No, love. Come here you.” The second he opens up his arms, Jongin dives into them and locks his arms around the back of Kyungsoo’s neck. “I’m sorry I made you sad,” the latter whispers and places a chaste kiss on Jongin’s cheek. "I shouldn't have gotten upset." 

 

“It’s okay.” The human shakes his head. “I’m just glad we’re fine.”

 

The couple lapse into silence and looks down at the open courtyard in the center of the village. Kyungsoo sees Joohyun laughing and running around, chasing after a group of excited young children, and he makes a soft sound of surprise.

 

“There are children here?”

 

Jongin hums. “Mostly humans. Their parents are part of the rebellion,” he says.

 

They let go of each other when more people start to gather around them in the dining area. The cooks must be done preparing their dinner. Kyungsoo chuckles when he sees the group of children turn around and mob Joohyun instead, and Sehun, who is standing on the sidelines, hesitates to go help her. The Commander almost looks like he is jealous because she is neglecting him to play with the children.

 

When one small boy hugs her waist and presses his face against her tummy, Kyungsoo swears he sees Sehun takes a murderous step forward, only to rein himself in, likely reminding himself that they are only children. The Princess dismisses his concerns with a laugh and lifts the child in the air, and pretty soon, the rest are jumping around her, asking for their turn too.

 

“They really like her, don’t they?” Kyungsoo smiles.

 

Jongin snorts. “You should have seen her walking around the village earlier. Many people recognised her and they were almost worshipping the ground she stepped on. Poor Sehun almost had a fit because so many people were crowding around them, asking to shake her hand.”

 

The Prince chuckles at the thought of it. He feels proud to call someone like Joohyun his family.

 

She’s truly beautiful, and on top of that, she's also kind, smart and popular with the masses.

 

 _Just like a Queen_ , Kyungsoo thinks.

 

 

 

 

Dinner is a fun affair with everyone in a merry mood despite them being at the brink of war.

 

Kyungsoo smiles as he observes Jongin and Jongdae whispering to each other beside him. The brothers are as close as any siblings can be, and with Jongin not being able to visit in the past weeks, now that they have some time on their side, it seems like they will never run out of topics to catch up on.

 

The Titania tries to sneak a piece of chicken off Jongin’s plate because he only has plain rice remaining and he is still hungry. Even though the other is obviously distracted, Jongin easily knocks his fork away and Kyungsoo frowns. He doesn’t know how Jongin does it.

 

_He isn’t even facing this way, for goodness sake!_

 

The Prince goes back to eating a mouthful of his rice and he turns to his right this time.

 

Kyungsoo smiles victoriously when he manages to steal not one but two huge chunks off Chanyeol’s plate. He doesn’t even feel apologetic in the least. Too bad his friend’s attention is taken by whatever story Baekhyun is sharing with him.

 

 _Never let down your guard around food, Yeol._ Kyungsoo sends some advice Chanyeol’s way through his mind.

 

“—isn’t that right, Soo?”

 

“What?” He snaps his head towards Jongin who had asked him the question. The latter knows he hasn’t heard him so he repeats himself.

 

“I was just telling Jongdae that after this war is over, the four of us can probably go on a trip to a distant planet to spend some time together. Maybe even build a house that we can all return to whenever you get sick of staying in the castle, because we will have all the time in the world to grow old together, no?” A smile grows on Jongin’s face. “Doesn’t that sound lovely? Air outside the city should be good for Jongdae’s lungs as well. He can continue to recover and do therapy.”

 

It does sound lovely, but it also seems too much to ask for given Jongdae’s current situation.

 

Kyungsoo meets the eyes of said younger brother and the pair exchange a sad look.  

 

“Or when we get sick of these two,” Jongin jerks his fingers in Kyungsoo and Minseok’s direction, “we can have a place to escape to. Just you and me, bro. It’s been too long since we lived under one roof. I miss spending time with you. Shall we go on a trip?”   

 

Jongdae laughs and nods along to Jongin’s words.  

 

“We can hop on my spacecraft and I’ll take you on a journey through the galaxies. You haven’t traveled at all right? I’ll take you flying among the stars. It’s an absolutely beautiful sight,” the latter grows more and more excited as he starts sharing with Jongdae all the things they can look forward to do after the war.

 

The pair of brothers hasn’t spent much time with each other, if not at all, over the past two decades with Jongin occupied with his jobs and Jongdae needing medical treatment ever so often.

 

“Sounds a-amazing,” Jongdae admits. “If I get the chance t-to, I’ll definitely t-take you up on this, h-hyung. Maybe we can p-pay a visit to Taemin hyung… h-haven’t seen him in a really l-long time.”

 

While Kyungsoo and Minseok can see the smile that Jongdae gives his brother never quite reaches his eyes, only Jongin remains oblivious as he chatters on excitedly.

 

 _If I get the chance to,_ Jongdae had said.

 

The Titania knows the younger phrases it like that because he doesn’t want to make empty promises to Jongin.

 

 

 

 

They set off for the city three days later at dawn.

 

The mood around the village is the most sombre they’ve felt since they and the Vulcans had arrived on the mountains. Bodies rushing around in mild panic as everyone makes their final preparations and say their goodbyes to the ones staying behind to protect the children and guard their houses.

 

“I’ll see you soon,” says Jongin before he leans down to kiss Kyungsoo. They are standing in a quiet corner by themselves. The Titania doesn’t want to let go of the other’s face, but he finally does, reluctantly, when Sehun calls for him.

 

“Be safe and come back to me.”

 

Jongin nods, and the Prince can’t resist pulling the other down to give him another kiss.

 

“Bye,” he says before turning and walking in the direction of Sehun and the spirit dragons. With every step he takes away from his lover, the constellation over his heart seems to ache a little more.

 

_Why does this farewell carry such an ominous feel?_

 

Kyungsoo passes Chanyeol and Baekhyun, huddled together, deep in conversation, and taps the former on his lower back.

 

“Let’s go, Yeol. Sehun’s chasing us. Bye Baek. See you soon.”

 

Baekhyun is one of the few who is staying back, just in case the Aerglos decide to send some of their men up to the mountains to flush out the rebellion. The Alula raises his head to send Kyungsoo a goodbye wave before giving Chanyeol a hug and pushing the human to follow after the Prince.

 

Kyungsoo raises his eyebrow at that, but he shelves the question at the back of his mind for the moment.

 

“Ready?” Sehun asks when he reaches him, passing over a small bead and gesturing to his ear afterwards.

 

The Titania merely nods and climbs up onto one of the spirit dragon’s back; an easy feat now that he has been done it so many times in practice. Once settled, he pops the bead into his ear and gives the thumbs up to Minseok. He, Chanyeol and Sehun will be riding on the spirit dragons and flying straight into the central courtyard of the castle to bypass the tall castle walls, while the rest of Team Alpha — the Vulcan soldiers in the ships — will be storming in from all corners of the grounds. At least, that is the plan. 

 

“Can you hear me, Prince Kyungsoo?”

 

“Loud and clear,” Kyungsoo speaks, and Minseok adjusts several knobs on the box he is holding before going to help Chanyeol get his in-ear in place and secures it.

 

“Mine’s working fine too.” He hears Sehun’s voice in his ear next and he turns to look at the Vulcan on the spirit dragon behind him. When the three of them are ready, the Commander makes a soft clicking noise with his mouth and the majestic beasts rise to their full heights.

 

Kyungsoo glances down at the group who have gathered to send them off and he finds Jongin easily, like gravity plays a part in making sure they never lose each other.

 

His lover is standing right beside Seulgi, King Junmyeon, and the soldiers of the rebellion who make up the rest of Team Beta. Because of the slight difference in distance from the mountains to the castle and the mountains to the research and weapon development facility on the edge of the city, also, their modes of transport, the plan is to stagger their take-off times so both teams will reach each venue and launch attacks simultaneously.

 

“Good luck, Team Alpha.” King Junmyeon steps up to the front of the group and nods at the trio. “Three shots in the air, that’s what I’ll be looking forward to see,” he says.

 

Shooting three shots from their blasters into the air had been their decided mark of victory.

 

“Come back safe,” Joohyun joins the King of Vulcan’s side and looks up at Kyungsoo before her eyes shift over to stare at Sehun.

 

“Your wish is my command, Princess,” the Commander whispers. He means for only one to hear his words, but the few of them with sensitive hearing can still pick out his cheesiness amidst the low grumble one of the spirit dragons who has grown impatient lets out. It's a sweet gesture and the couple’s faces turn red when they see Kyungsoo, Minseok, Seulgi and King Junmyeon smiling at them.

 

The Prince knows their time is almost up so he glances at Jongin one last time.

 

“I love you,” he mouths to the other, and he just about manages to read Jongin’s lips, replying him the exact words he had used, before he is greeted by the roar of the wind in his ears.

 

Throughout the flight, he doesn’t think about the future and he doesn’t think about their war plans. Instead, his thoughts revolve around Jongin and nothing else but the other.

 

The last image of Jongin saying “I love you” back to him — he desperately tries to commit that to memory.

 

He doesn't want to forget, in case something is to happen.

 

 

 

 

 

The second the three spirit dragons land in the central courtyard of the castle, guards are on them at once because there is just no way they can fail to spot these majestic beasts flying in.

 

Kyungsoo whips out his blasters and jumps off his ride to confront the few Aerglos nearest to him. There isn’t even time for him to feel unsettled by the small fear that bubbles in him. He hears the sound of the weapon going off in timely intervals and looks up to see Chanyeol gunning down the approaching guards from the back of his spirit dragon. Sehun is shooting arrows at a speed too fast for the naked eye beside him.

 

The alarm hasn’t sounded yet so they can only assume that their soldiers who had been planted in the castle have done their job to lock down the system. But it's only a matter of time before more are drawn to the commotion of the fight. 

 

“Intruders! The Vulcans are here! Intru—” Kyungsoo shuts up the Aerglo in front of him with a blast to his chest before dodging a swinging tail coming at him, but he almost gets singed by a shot himself a second later. That comes as a surprise to him because he had not spotted the weapon in their arms.

 

“Some of them are armed with blasters, but they’re not the usual ones we use. I think theirs come in a more compact shape. Watch out for those with their hands reaching into their pockets,” he calls out a warning to Sehun and Chanyeol through theirs comms link before charging at the one who had almost injured him. Of course, the Aerglos would have found a way to upgrade their weapons.

 

It seems the guards are smarter than they look because a couple of them start to shoot at the spirit dragons instead of aiming for their riders. There is simply no holding back the thunderous roars of the beasts as they twist and turn to try and protect their flanks. Most, if not all, in the castle should know by now that they are under attack.

 

“Look out, Chanyeol!” Sehun yells and jumps to catch the human when they are flung off the backs of the rattled spirit dragons.

 

“I’m okay,” Chanyeol nods at Kyungsoo when the Prince glances over to check on him. “Although, we do need to get out of the courtyard as soon as possible!” The human shouts.

 

Kyungsoo agrees wholeheartedly because he almost gets crushed by one of the spirit dragon’s foot as he darts beneath them to take out the remaining Aerglos in the courtyard.

 

“Do you see the exit?” Sehun lets fly another arrow from his golden bow before rushing to Kyungsoo’s side. “Minseok said there’s an archway to the North of—”

 

“Follow me!” The Titania interrupts him and drags Chanyeol by the elbow, sprinting to a corner of the courtyard. Twenty years later and he sees the castle has not changed much. He still finds familiarity in the hallways they pass.

 

“Our men have all entered the grounds,” Sehun informs them after receiving the update from his comms link. “Where should we head first to find the Generals?” He asks Kyungsoo.

 

Pinning down the location of the Court of Three Judges had been the hardest task for their infiltrators, and up until now, they have yet to get confirmation on where the two remaining Generals are. They have no time to wait for the information to come though.

 

The Titania’s first thought would be the grand hall because this is around the time his father used to convene Court, although, he’s not sure if the Aerglos still keep to that tradition.

 

“We can try the grand hall first, and then work our way to the annex where the sleeping quarters are. It's definitely one of these two places,” Kyungsoo suggests.

 

“Good idea.” Chanyeol nods in agreement. “We can take the shortcut around the East Gardens to the flight of stairs leading up to the back of the grand hall.” The trio then breaks into a jog with the Prince leading the way. They meet a few guards along the way, but they easily deal with them. With Kyungsoo and Sehun’s abilities, the least experienced in the group, Chanyeol, doesn’t even have to break sweat most times.

 

“The fight is on at the facility,” the Vulcan tells Kyungsoo when they round a corner. “Seulgi’s just updating me now.” He slows to a halt and taps on his in-ear.

 

The Prince’s mouth itches to ask about Jongin, but he bites down on his bottom lip to silence his query. He’s determined to keep his promise to his lover to not get distracted by what’s happening on the other side of the city, and that’s why he had opted out of having the second in-ear when Minseok had given him the choice.

 

Kyungsoo glances over at Sehun to see him whispering into the band on his wrist and he looks away. He trusts the Commander will let him know of any important piece of news.

 

Chanyeol must sense his unease for he pats his shoulders and urges them to continue on their way. When they step out of the hallway and find themselves on a short bridge outside, overlooking the main entrance of the castle down below, the sound of fighting quickly reaches their ear. Kyungsoo looks over the edge and retreats his head just in time for a wayward blast to shoot past him. He gulps.

 

It’s two times he’s been lucky now.

 

The Titania wonders when his luck will run out.

 

Even without Jongin’s presence to calm him, Kyungsoo is happy to find that he no longer feels as terrified as before when faced by a huge group of Aerglos.

 

“My men can handle themselves. Let’s go,” Sehun yells and they pick up the pace of their jog. Kyungsoo’s heartbeat races faster when they near the East Gardens. He can see the big oak tree up ahead and he tries to force away the sad memories of the last time he had been in the Gardens.

 

A set of double doors open to their right suddenly and they jump back just in time to avoid blades cutting into their skin.

 

“They know how to use swords now?!” Chanyeol yells and ducks behind Kyungsoo. The latter who has already retrieved his own dagger has planted himself in front of his friend to shield him while he recharges his blaster.

 

Neither Kyungsoo nor Sehun replies Chanyeol for they are busy themselves. The Vulcan blocks off an attack with his bow but finds he has to tussle three Aerglos for it because they wrap their tails around it and refuse to let go. He releases his weapon just in time to avoid a jab in his sides, but by doing so, he finds himself empty-handed. Unphased, Sehun scowls and merely leaps on one of the Aerglos, ridding the other of his blaster in a matter of seconds.

 

Chanyeol pants hard and yelps when he receives a cut to his arm.

 

“Yeol!” Kyungsoo sees red when a group of Aerglos separate the pair and corner the human against the wall. The hall is too narrow and he sees Chanyeol hesitating to use his own blaster in case he accidentally hits him or Sehun. The Titania turns his back on his own opponents and rushes to his friend’s aid.

 

It’s cruel seeing so many Aerglos ganging up on someone weaker than them, each lashing their tails against a defenseless Chanyeol. Kyungsoo slits the throat of the one he reaches first before kicking another to the ground, and Sehun comes flying in all of a sudden to take down a guard that was sneaking up behind the Titania.

 

“I’m not hurt too bad,” Chanyeol says. It’s obvious he is in pain, but he only says that to allay the pair’s fears. The anger growing in them motivates them to fight harder and they finally take down the last Aerglo with only minor injuries to themselves, most of which are only superficial cuts anyways. Kyungsoo isn’t too bothered by the nick on the side of his neck.

 

“You sure you’re okay?” The Commander helps Chanyeol to his feet and leans in to take a closer look at his arm. The wound is quite deep, Kyungsoo notes. The Prince rips off the bottom part of his shirt and wraps it around Chanyeol’s arm.

 

“It’ll hurt a little,” he says in warning before tightening the knot. But to his credit, Chanyeol barely makes a noise, except to catch his breath seconds after Kyungsoo is done with securing the temporary bandage.

 

“The grand hall is right around the corner. Let’s not waste time any longer.”

 

Kyungsoo and Sehun exchange a short glance at the other’s comment before nodding. Chanyeol sounds very determined to finish their task, even with his injury.

 

“Okay,” the Titania rubs the other’s lower back and leads them forward. That is until Sehun stops abruptly and presses his palm against his ear.

 

Kyungsoo tenses at once.

 

“What’s w-wrong?” He stutters. It is an anxious few seconds just waiting for the Vulcan to say something— _anything_ to reassure him, to put off his fears, but it is not the Titania who reacts more badly after hearing what Sehun has to say.

 

“I have no idea how and why,” the Commander gulps and glances over at the two, “but it seems Baekhyun and Jongdae are on-site, at the facility, too. Jongin and Minseok sound really mad over the comms link.”

 

“With good reason!” Chanyeol snaps, “What are they even doing there? They can’t fight.”

 

“Especially Jongdae,” Kyungsoo adds.

 

 _What is he thinking?_ The Titania frowns. For someone too weak to do any form of physical exercise, being in the middle of a fight is not the right environment for him. Unless…

 

_“I k-know how he feels. I feel helpless because M-Minseok won’t allow me to g-go down to the city, e-even though I really, r-really want to go.” Jongdae huffs out in frustration. “I w-want to prove I’m not just s-some weak, sick boy — useless and only dependent on others. I can play a part in this fight too. My loved ones are on the frontline, I don’t want to take the backseat.”_

 

Kyungsoo thinks back to his conversation with Jongdae at the meadow and he groans inwardly. He should have seen this possibility. He could have prevented it.

 

“I knew he was planning something like this,” Chanyeol mutters. “Baekhyun kept coming up to me to ask how does one go about using a blaster. He seemed particularly interested whenever Minseok was explaining to Jongdae what they intend to do in the facility. I should have known. The signs were all there. I’m so dumb, I should have stopped him. He can get hurt or even killed,” he growls in frustration.

 

 _I blame myself for Jongdae too._ Kyungsoo worries his bottom lip.

 

“You really do care for Baekhyun, don't you?” Sehun points out, and that has Chanyeol smacking his lips shut at once. The Prince puts aside his worries temporarily and watches the plethora of emotions skip past in the human’s eyes before steady realisation settles in.

 

“Oh.” Chanyeol blinks.

 

_Yeah, oh._

 

“In case you need a reminder, we’re in the middle of a war and you’re bleeding out. In short, this is not the time for this and we really need to go before the Generals make a run for it. _But,_ I am happy for you, Yeol.” Kyungsoo sends a smile the other’s way before nudging him and Sehun forward.

 

“Me too,” the Vulcan smiles and picks up his bow when they walk past it. “Let’s not worry too much about the two stowaways. I have faith the rest there will keep them out of harm’s way.”

 

Kyungsoo certainly hopes for the best.

 

“Keep us updated if anything happens,” he tells Sehun and the latter nods in reply.

 

To none of their surprise really, the grand hall is empty by the time they reach the place. After all, they had taken much longer than expected to step foot this deep into the castle. There was no way the Generals would still be sitting here waiting for them in the most likely place they are to be found at.

 

“Let’s go.” Kyungsoo steps out from behind some heavy curtains on the dais and walks the entire length of the hall to join up with the pair hovering around the entrance. “There’s no one here. We head deeper. Let’s try for the sleeping quarters. There’s nowhere else I can think of that they can hide. Unless they’ve already left the castle?” He looks at Sehun.

 

“Impossible,” the Commander shakes his head. “My men have sealed off all exits. They’ll inform me if the Generals go their way. They’re still here somewhere.”

 

Kyungsoo knows he has guessed right when they encounter a handful of Aerglos standing guard outside the doors leading to the King’s quarters. These aren’t the usual soldiers around the castle, he notices from their attire. If anything, they look like the Generals’ personal security detail.

 

He and Sehun each take a discreet step to their side to stand in front of Chanyeol when they near.

 

“So I take it that the bastards are in the King’s quarters?” The Titania yells across the small open courtyard. At his voice and their appearance, the Aerglos come charging at them. Kyungsoo manages to see off two of them with his blaster when they hear a loud growl and a large shadow looms overhead.

 

The trio smiles triumphantly when the spirit dragons come swooping in to snatch the guards off their feet all of a sudden. One by one, the Aerglos fall victim to the sharp teeth of the beasts who fly over the side of the castle and drop them to their deaths, until all that stands in Kyungsoo’s way is the set of doors.

 

“Diola lle gentle giants en' i' luin skies.” Sehun smiles and sends the spirit dragons away with a wave of his hands.

 

“Well, that was easy,” Chanyeol speaks on behalf of all of them when they are left alone. Kyungsoo snorts and pushes open the doors, only to falter at what he sees inside — charred walls and torn tapestry line the hallway they enter. It's as if he has been caught in a time loop, one that brings him back to twenty years ago, except this time he is at the scene of the fire instead of watching from afar, down on the streets of the night market.

 

“This is all from the coup?” Sehun traces his finger on the wall and glances over at Kyungsoo who nods silently. The Commander arches his eyebrows. “Why haven’t they repaired the place? It’s been decades.”

 

Honestly, the Titania doesn’t know the answer to that, but he is somewhat glad the Generals have left the building as it is, even though it’s been damaged quite badly. It could only mean that they did not moved into the former royal family’s quarters after the coup; the Aerglos did not make the Prince’s home theirs.

 

Kyungsoo sees it when he stops in front of a door — the faint outline of his name carved into the wood by a naughty child, right below the knob. He remembers he got a scolding from that too, when his mother had caught him and Chanyeol vandalising the door past bedtime one day. 

 

A piece of himself still remains in this home. A sad smile settles on his face at the memory of his mother. 

 

“Do you want to go in?” Chanyeol asks. He knows this is the Prince’s old bedroom. The man has propped his weakened body against the wall for support, and he waits to see if Kyungsoo’s hand on the doorknob will twist it open. But the Titania drops his hand a second later.

 

“We don’t have the luxury of time to,” he says and continues down the hallway. Kyungsoo can feel Chanyeol and Sehun exchanging a look behind his back, but he pays them no mind. Instead, he strains his ears to listen for a hint of the two Generals’ whereabouts.

 

It is the scuff of one’s boot against the marbled floor, the sound not originating from behind him but in front, that alerts him to their location. He lifts a hand up in the air to stop Sehun and Chanyeol. 

 

“I heard that too,” the Vulcan confirms his thought with a whisper and walks up to stand by his side.

 

“That’s my parents’ room though.” He points in the direction of the huge doors at the end of the hallway before lifting his blaster and boosting it up again. Kyungsoo takes careful steps forward and swings the doors open, and the force he uses causes them to knock against the walls behind, creating a loud sound that resonates around the room.

 

“Come on out. I know you’re in here,” he growls.

 

“Long time no see, little Prince.”

 

Like an unwelcome breeze, the cold voice brings the temperature of the room down a notch. 

 

The Titania tenses when he hears the other’s footsteps. To his left, Sehun draws his arrow and points it at the Aerglo who emerges from behind the curtains. It’s General Juseok. Kyungsoo recognises the face of the eldest General. He scans the rest of the room discreetly. He knows the other’s counterpart— General Yoohan — is in here somewhere. He just doesn't know where exactly. It's a big room dipped in darkness from the drawn curtains and lack of lighting. 

 

“There is nowhere else to run.” The Titania stares down General Juseok, who is acting a little too casually for one who is confronted by three others with weapons in their hands, all pointed at him. He frowns when the Aerglo sits on the chaise lounge and kicks his feet up. “Surrender now and beg for forgiveness, for all the crimes you’ve committed on my people. We’re taking back the planet. Come with your head hanging and receive your due punishment,” Kyungsoo growls.

 

The trio exchange glances when General Juseok breaks out into a laugh and claps his hands together excitedly. “Look at you trying to act all tough and mighty. You look just like your father did—” Kyungsoo stiffens. “—up until I had him begging on his knees, staring down the muzzle of my blaster!” The Aerglo’s voice raises in volume as he stands up suddenly, his tone as cold as can be.

 

They jump in their spots when the doors behind them slam shut all of a sudden. Chanyeol turns around but he sees no one there.

 

The mood in the room has taken a drastic turn as both parties stay locked in a hostile stand-off.

 

“Liar!” The Prince yells. “My father, the King of Titania, will never bow to someone as low and despicable as you! You’re lying!” In his upset state, Kyungsoo does not understand the words Sehun whispers to him — his many attempts to calm him down.

 

“He was right here.”

 

His blaster tries to follow the General as he steps across the room before stopping at the foot of the bed, but the Titania’s hands are already shaking quite badly so his aim wavers.

 

“The King was here, protecting the woman he loved. I killed him; pulled the trigger, just like that.” The Aerglo snapped his fingers. Kyungsoo’s heart races at what he sees and his chest burns.

 

His mind brings him back to the past where he watches General Juseok murder his father in cold blood. The grip on his weapon slacks and his breathing becomes uneven.

 

“Stop it!” Chanyeol yells when he sees the Prince’s body trembling.

 

“Your mother screamed. It was so loud,” the General laughs. Kyungsoo’s blaster falls to the ground and he slaps his palms over his ears. “Too loud. So I killed her as well,” he sneers. “I’m going to kill you three just like how I killed them.” The other’s black tongue peeking out from between his lips functions to taunt him, his tail swinging happily behind his back.

 

Suddenly, all of Kyungsoo’s fears toward Aerglos come rushing back.

 

"Stop! It's too loud!" He yells at his mother to stop her crying. His father's opened eyes stare in no particular direction. The bright green eerily dimming until the light goes out. Kyungsoo's breath quickens. 

 

Sehun decides enough is enough and lets fly his arrow at the same time he steps in front of the kneeling Titania, the latter still struggling on the floor to chase away his inner demons. But what takes them all by surprise is the way the Commander’s arrow strikes General Juseok’s forehead and bounces off it, falling pathetically in front of Kyungsoo.

 

“Do you really think we’re so ill-prepared for a war?” The Aerglo sneers. “We knew of your friends hiding in the mountains up North. We’ve been advancing our weapons to levels beyond even your imagination, Vulcan freak.” He taps on his neck and tilts his head slightly so they can all see the small round disk lodged in his skin. “You can’t hurt me when I have this.”

 

After a short pause, General Juseok asks with an innocent lilt in his voice, “Say, have you heard from your friends at the facility lately?” Sehun stiffens at once and Kyungsoo, who is struggling to even his breath now, looks up at him in worry.

 

“What did you do?” Chanyeol hobbles up to the Prince’s side and yells at the Aerglo.

 

“Seulgi?” The Vulcan brings his wrist up to his lips and whispers urgently into the band. “Seulgi! Report now!” Sehun commands. General Juseok laughs to himself when the Commander turns to Kyungsoo and Chanyeol with a horrified expression on his face. “Nothing. I hear nothing,” he informs. He hears only white noise. Their connection had been severed.  

 

“You think you can fight us and win?” The Aerglo snorts. “You kids think you know what you’re doing, but the fact is you don’t.” Sehun grits his teeth and clenches his fist, while Chanyeol helps the Prince up. “Say your goodbyes to your friends. They should feel our welcome gift very soon. This is payback for leaving us with no choice but to kill General Yoogeun. He was useful to our cause but I say good riddance.” General Juseok gives a side-glance to the clock on the wall.  

 

Enraged, the Vulcan shoots another arrow at the Aerglo, but instead of aiming for his head and heart, this time Sehun strikes the protective disk on the other’s neck. The General’s smile falters when the metal piece dislodges and falls to the floor, and that is what encourages Sehun to leap forward and tackle the Aerglo.

 

Chanyeol’s pained howl and him crumpling in a heap beside Kyungsoo’s feet alerts the Titania of the appearance of another in the room.

 

“General Yoohan,” he spins around and spits in the other’s direction. The Aerglo before him stands tall with a bloodied sword in his hands, but instead of letting his fear consume him again, he gathers all the hatred he has accumulated within himself to retaliate.

 

Kyungsoo throws Chanyeol a concerned look first. It seems like the human was stabbed in his back, and adding on to his injury sustained earlier, Chanyeol’s situation does not look optimistic at all. He’s losing a lot of blood and at quite a rapid pace too. The Titania knows he is running out of time to help his human friend.

 

Making the assumption that General Yoohan has the same disk on his neck as General Juseok that will protect him from physical harm, Kyungsoo whips out his dagger and swings at the other. His instinct to save his friend drives him forward more aggressively.

 

The heated fight at both ends of the room does not seem like they will end soon because the additional help the Aerglos possess puts them on par with the two experienced fighters. That is until Sehun manages to stab an arrow into General Juseok’s heart, even as the latter’s tail strangles him from behind.

 

The Commander unravels the appendage from his neck once the Aerglo falls limp, but he only leaves to help Kyungsoo when the General’s body disintegrates.

 

The Titania has successfully maneuvered himself into a position that puts him on the upper hand, and he rips out the Aerglo’s disk fairly quickly. But before he can bring his dagger down to deal the final blow, a huge explosion sounds.

 

Excruciating pain wrecks his body only a second later and Kyungsoo is bucked off General Yoohan at once, collapsing onto the floor beside an unmoving Chanyeol. He clutches at his heart and cries out loud. It feels like a thousand knives have been pushed into his body. He vaguely notes Sehun jumping over them to confront the Aerglo but he finds he can only concentrate on the pain.

 

It’s not his pain he is feeling at the moment, but someone else’s.

 

Tears well up in the Titania’s eyes at the realisation of what must have happened for him to feel this way. It’s not the first time he has felt this; it’s not a feeling he can easily forget.

 

“Prince Kyungsoo!” The Vulcan joins Kyungsoo’s side a minute later and he bats away the two hands trying to check him for injuries. He struggles to rip open his shirt until Sehun joins in to help his fumbling fingers, but before the Titania can check his chest for the beginnings of a new constellation, sleep beckons and he submits.

 

 

 

 

He wakes to unbelievably white ceilings and strong chemical fumes in the air that threaten to suffocate him on the inside.

 

“I think Oppa’s coming to his senses now,” a gentle voice speaks just to his left, but Kyungsoo can’t find it in himself to turn and face in its direction. “Oppa?” A touch to his hand has him blinking, and when his vision clears from staring too long at the bright lights overhead, he sees Joohyun’s face hovering over his, casting a small shadow on his skin.

 

“J-Joohyun?” His voice comes out all raspy and he coughs. It prompts the other to pour him a glass of water at once.

 

“Can you help me raise his body up?” He hears her asking someone else for the favour before gentle, yet strong, arms curl under his back and lifts. Kyungsoo sees it is Sehun who is sitting him upright, and the Vulcan props several pillows behind him for additional support before he lets go and assumes his previous position, standing beside Joohyun.

 

“Here, drink some water first,” the Titania urges while lifting the glass to Kyungsoo’s lips.

 

The Prince holds the glass handed to him and takes gentle sips, muttering “Thanks” to his sister after he drains all the liquid.

 

“Where is this place and what happened? Why are you here instead of back at the—” Kyungsoo rattles off his list of questions, but he stops short when his eyes land on the bed beside his.

 

He remembers everything now. He remembers the huge explosion, he remembers the excruciating pain, and he remembers coming to the realisation that he had lost Jongin.

 

He had lost Jongin.

 

“Jongin,” he whispers.

 

The man lying on the bed beside his looks too still. Kyungsoo sees he is wrapped in bandages and hooked up to all kinds of machines, but a serene expression remains on his face; it almost looks as if he is at peace.

 

The Titania raises his arm and stretches it in the direction of his lover.

 

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo calls out again, tears building up in his eyes as the ache in his chest grow. No matter how much he tries to reach, he cannot touch the other and it adds to his distress.

 

Joohyun and Sehun help steady him when he swings his legs off the bed and steps across the short divide between their beds to stand by Jongin’s head. Kyungsoo slips his hand into the other’s at once, and when he feels the slight warmth, his heart skips a beat.

 

He thought the other has already left for the stars.

 

“He’s not— I mean, he’s okay?” The Prince glances over at Joohyun. Even his sister’s smile and firm nod does not satisfy him for he peeks under his shirt to study his chest.

 

Nothing.

 

Kyungsoo sees nothing new apart from a strange glow outlining the full constellation over his heart — the one he was born with. He wonders if that is the cause of the pain he had felt earlier.

 

_Does the glowing outline belong to Jongin? But he’s not dead though._

 

He has so many questions, but no answers.

 

“Jongin was in a very precarious situation just now, but his vitals are slowly coming back,” Joohyun says. “He’s still in a coma and the doctors believe he will remain so for a couple of days more, at least.”

 

Honestly, Kyungsoo is just happy that Jongin is alive at this point.

 

The Prince strokes the back of the other’s palm with his thumb, eyes never once leaving his lover’s face.

 

“That’s a relief,” he exhales deeply. “Tell me everything. What in the world happened at the research and weapon development facility? That explosion we heard in the castle, was it—”

 

“That was the explosion that took out Jongin and many others there,” Sehun confirms.

 

 _My goodness._ Kyungsoo’s eyebrows raise automatically because he can imagine the intensity of the explosion if they could hear it all the way across the city in the castle.

 

“According to Seulgi’s report, the initial breach was fairly smooth. Jongin and some of my men took out the watch guards quickly, which allowed everyone safe passage into the facility. The rebellion put up a very strong fight, sweeping the Aerglos aside and they stormed further and further into the heart of the building. That was until they saw Baekhyun and Jongdae.”

 

Joohyun picks up where the Vulcan lets off.

 

“We couldn’t stop them,” she says. “One second, the villagers and I were tidying up the courtyard after your two teams’ departures, and the next, we saw them fiddling with the teleportation device that Baekhyun owns. He and Jongdae were gone in a blink of an eye, and there was no way we could get them back after that.”

 

“You should have seen how furious Jongin and Minseok were when they found out and marched up to the pair trailing after our group.”

 

The trio look up in the direction of the room’s door when a new voice joins in. Seulgi looks tired, a little worse for wear, but she’s walking in on her own so Kyungsoo deduces she is fine.

 

Sehun pats his twin’s head when Seulgi goes to sit on the edge of the bed Kyungsoo had just vacated, slumping against the Commander’s body with a tired sigh.

 

“Things were going fine though,” the Vulcan continues on. “But we knew something was amiss the deeper we went into the building because the number of Aerglos who greeted us actually got lesser and lesser; the opposite of what we expected.” Seulgi frowns.

 

“Then there came a point when we had to split ourselves up for there was a giant fork — I suppose, one was the research team’s lab and the other annex was military ground? My back was turned to Jongin and Minseok’s group, and when someone yelled out a warning, all I saw was the blast and the pair throwing themselves over Jongdae when I spun around.”

 

Kyungsoo’s hold on Jongin’s hand tightens.

 

Because of course he and Minseok will try to protect Jongdae first.

 

“The scene was horrible for the lack of a better word. There were bodies strewn on the ground — those who were in the direct line of fire. Myself and the rest of the Vulcans and Titanias there all lost our hearing, and I’m only just starting to get it back now.” Seulgi massages the back of her ear. “Our group quickly swept the area and got rid of the remaining Aerglos before they could get away, and then we went back to help those who were injured.”

 

“Jongdae and Jongin—” her voice chokes, “they were in a very bad state. At least Minseok wasn’t knocked out from the blast. But I honestly thought the two brothers were gone.”

 

“Luckily, the hospital— this building we’re in right now, Oppa — is just down the road. It's a children's hospital, but it comes fully equipped with the necessary equipment and medicines,” Joohyun cuts in. “King Junmyeon ordered everyone here, and myself and a few doctors in the village came in one of the Silver Fleet’s spacecrafts as soon as we heard that the city was won over. They started surgery on Jongin and Jongdae as soon as they could.”

 

“What about us? What happened in the castle after I fell unconscious?” Kyungsoo asks Sehun.

 

“I dealt with the General you disarmed, and with the knowledge that my men were already finishing up downstairs, I carried you and Chanyeol out into the courtyard and called for the spirit dragons. They brought us here,” the Vulcan says.

 

“How’s Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo rushes out. In his worry for Jongin, he almost forgets about his friend’s injuries. Last he saw, things were not looking good for Chanyeol.

 

“The same as Jongin... he’s still in a coma,” Joohyun supplies. “The wound on his back was very deep and he lost a lot of blood along the way. We couldn't get it to stop.”

 

“He’s in the room next door and your other friend, Baekhyun, is there accompanying him,” Sehun adds.

 

“Okay,” Kyungsoo mumbles to himself. The Prince is actually somewhat relieved at these updates. “At least they’re doing okay right? Is Jongdae asleep too?” He asks offhandedly, “How many did we lose in the fight—”

 

“A-About that,” Joohyun interrupts him and Kyungsoo frowns when he takes note of her grim look. “Jongdae is awake actually.” His eyebrow raises in surprise. “Woke up quite soon after surgery.”

 

That’s unexpected because with the younger’s naturally weak body, Kyungsoo had assumed he would take the longest to recover.

 

“Well, that’s very good news then!” He exclaims. The Titania glances down at Jongin’s face and a smile creeps onto his own. He knows the other would be glad to hear his brother is fine.

 

Kyungsoo smile disappears when Joohyun, Sehun and Seulgi all look away simultaneously, seemingly refusing to meet his eyes.

 

“The medicine the doctors used on Jongin and Chanyeol does not work on him, Oppa,” the Princess of Titania goes on to say. “That’s why he isn’t asleep. His body is rejecting the treatment.”

 

Kyungsoo falters. “S-So what does it mean for him then?” He asks.

 

He doesn’t like how the trio glances around at one another, urging someone else to speak first. It’s like they all want to avoid being the bearer of bad news. The Prince braces himself for what he is about to hear.

 

It is Joohyun who finally breaks the silence.

 

“T-The doctors said Jongdae won’t make it through the night,” she whispers.

 

And with her one statement, Kyungsoo’s heart breaks too. He lets go of Jongin’s hand and takes a step back. He can’t imagine how his lover would react to the news that his only kin left is leaving him too.

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo hesitates outside the door when he hears someone trying to quiet their crying.

 

He’s not used to this. Yes, he is no stranger to a loved one’s death, but he is not so accustomed to goodbyes. After all, the Titania has never gotten the chance to say farewell — not to his parents before they died, and not to Elder Song as well.

 

But Jongdae has specially requested to see him so he takes in a deep breath before knocking. Kyungsoo hears murmurs and the scrapping of a chair against the floor that is soon followed by heavy footsteps.

 

Minseok has been crying a lot. It’s easy to tell even though there are no tears in his eyes at the moment because his eyes are bloodshot, and being mirrors to one’s soul, they reflect only emptiness.

 

Grieve. Sorrow. Helplessness.

 

“Hey,” he mutters as his only sign of acknowledgement before he hurries back into the room. Kyungsoo supposes if he was stuck in the same cruel fate as Minseok, he would want to use all the time he has left with his lover to the fullest.

 

He approaches the bed carefully and halts when he meets eyes with Jongdae.

 

“Hey, Kyungsoo h-hyung,” the younger greets.

 

The Prince feels tears coming to the fore no matter how much he tries to convince himself not to cry, because in spite of everything, Jongdae still has a bright smile on his face when he greets him. In the face of all negativity, the younger still shines brilliantly, brighter than all the stars in the galaxies combined, just as how Jongin used to describe him to Kyungsoo in the past.

 

“Hey,” he whispers back.

 

There are no bandages in sight and no machines hooked to Jongdae. He almost looks like a normal guy laying in bed if not for him struggling to speak. Kyungsoo has to strain his ears to hear, and that says quite a lot.

 

The Titania rocks back and forth on his heels. He doesn’t know what to say. Surely “How are you feeling?” wouldn’t be the most appropriate of choices.

 

In the end, Jongdae saves them from the awkwardness.

 

“Can I s-speak to Kyungsoo h-hyung alone, Minnie?” Minseok pops up from his chair immediately, seemingly to lodge a protest, but he melts when he sees the pleading look in Jongdae’s eyes.

 

The words _I want to say goodbye_ are written in them.

 

“I won’t be far away,” says Minseok as he walks past Kyungsoo, giving the other Titania a look. Kyungsoo wipes his eyes with the back of his hand and gives him a nod in return before turning back to Jongdae.

 

“I just wanted to t-thank you, h-hyung,” the other starts off when the door closes behind Minseok, “for how you’ve t-taken care of me in the p-past couple of days, and h-how much you’ve taken c-care of hyung, for years now even.”

 

Kyungsoo had a feeling this conversation was going to play out like this.

 

He tries to give Jongdae a small smile but figures he must look ridiculous with a sad grimace trying to vie for space on his face as well.

 

“It’s nothing.” He touches the other’s hand and tries not to jerk back at once because Jongdae’s skin is burning. “I love your brother and he loves you, so it was only natural that we clicked and I took care of you too. Besides, our fates have already entwined the second we met back when we were only children.”

 

Jongdae smiles at the memory. “Can y-you do me a favour, P-Prince Kyungsoo?”

 

“What favour?” He asks.

 

“After I die, fly with h-hyung for me,” the younger whispers, glancing up at the ceiling.  

 

The Titania pinches his eyes shut but a tear still manages to escape at what Jongdae asks for.

 

“The trip a-across the galaxies he promised m-me back in t-the mountains? Go with him i-instead. See the s-stars, how b-bright they shine. Build a h-home on a lonely p-planet with him. Rear a p-pet together. He loves t-the puppies on E-Earth. Adopt a child. He a-adores children. Tell him you love h-him whenever you can,” the other takes a brief pause here, “say m-my share as well b-because I’m out of time. There’s s-still so much I w-want to do with hyung, but n-nothing comes to mind right now.”

 

It’s so unfair, Kyungsoo thinks. It’s so unfair that someone as pure, young and loving like Jongdae will be snatched away from them so early.

 

“Tell h-him it’s not his fault h-he didn’t spend much time with m-me when we were g-growing up. I know h-he blames himself for it e-even though he tries not t-to make it show,” Jongdae’s smile falters when he catches the Prince’s sniffling. “Make sure h-he knows how much I wanted to s-say yes to ditching you and M-Minseok to hang out together, j-just us two brothers.”

 

His voice is getting choppier and his breathing more strained by the second.

 

“Tell Jongin yourself,” Kyungsoo shakes his head. “You can’t leave like this. It will break Jongin’s heart if he wakes and finds out you’re not here anymore. Can you imagine it? He hasn’t even had the chance to say goodbye.” He is openly crying at this point. He figures since no one else is here to watch him, he’s free to grieve all he wants.

 

“Please don’t do this to him,” the Prince continues to beg. “Get better and tell him you love him yourself. Do all those things you said you want to with him. You’re his only family, you can’t go. Please.”

 

He pleads on his lover’s behalf as well because he knows Jongin too well. If the other’s heart bleeds, so will his.

 

Kyungsoo sees the other’s face crumpling and this time, Jongdae finally breaks down in tears as well.

 

“I’m sorry! I’m s-scared, Kyungsoo hyung. I don’t w-want to die. I don’t want t-to leave hyung, I-I don’t want to lose Minseok,” he cries, admitting his fears in waves. It’s like he’s been trying to contain his feelings for the longest time, putting on a strong front in front of everyone, especially Minseok, and now they are finally liberated.

 

“W-What am I going to do? I want t-to live. I-I’m the one who w-wants to rear puppies and raise a-a child with Minseok. I want to grow o-old with him.” Jongdae blinks his eyes shut and leans into the hug Kyungsoo pulls him in for. “W-Why can’t my story have a h-happy ending, hyung? I deserve it for a-all I’ve gone through in t-the past, don’t you think? Help me, please. I-I want to live,” he cries out.

 

No matter how much the Titania wishes to be able to help, he knows there is nothing more that he can do. This is one miracle that they are asking for that is too far out of reach.

 

The Prince can only hold onto Jongdae and join him in protesting the unfairness of his fate through his tears. The human can’t hear it but he can — Minseok knocking his head repeatedly against the wooden door from the outside, crying along with them.

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo glances over at Jongin, or rather, the shell of the man he loves.

 

The other has not been the same since he had woken up and learnt the unfortunate truth that Jongdae has left for the stars when he was still unconscious.

 

The Prince feels a nudge on his shoulder and turns to Baekhyun. Chanyeol is standing beside the latter, staring down at him too, when Baekhyun asks, “How’s Jongin coping?”

 

The answer is quite simple.

 

“He’s not,” he admits in a whisper. “Sleep has abandoned him and he refuses to eat. I even had to go to the extent of force-feeding him.” The couple relays worried, sympathetic looks, but Kyungsoo is grateful they do not pursue the matter. He has run out of words himself.

 

Jongin will come around with time.

 

 _He has to_ , the Prince hopes.

 

It was three days after Jongdae had passed on that Chanyeol had woken up from his coma, and one more day extra for Jongin to follow suit. Both men were given the okay by the doctors after a series of tests had been conducted, and they are expected to make a full recovery steadily.

 

It was Kyungsoo who had the tough job of informing Jongin of his loss.

 

The latter had smiled at him when his eyes first opened, probably happy that the first person he sees is his lover, healthy. But when Kyungsoo failed to return his smile, even struggling to meet his eyes, Jongin had known at once.

 

“Where’s Jongdae?” He had asked him. “Where’s Jongdae, Soo?” Jongin had repeated, eyes boring into Kyungsoo’s face, desperation slowly creeping into his voice. It was when the other had reached out to grab his hand, giving him a strong shake, that the Titania snapped out of his silence.

 

“He didn’t make it,” Kyungsoo had whispered.

 

“What did you say?” He knew from the way Jongin’s body stiffened that he had heard him just fine. He’s just pretending not to. The truth was a scary nightmare he didn’t want to accept.

 

“Jongdae didn’t make it. He didn’t survive the blast.”

 

Jongin had pulled his hand away from Kyungsoo’s abruptly.

 

“Stop joking like that. It's not funny. I want to see Jongdae. Call him to come here,” the human had turned to Baekhyun, who was standing beside Kyungsoo, with the request instead. The Alula had hung his head low and refused to say a word. Surely, he must share the same sentiment as Kyungsoo — they didn’t know how to deal with a Jongin who is refusing to accept that Jongdae was no longer with them.

 

It was when Jongin started to cry, his voice breaking (as would his heart be), that the Prince had slid into bed with him and pulled him close with his strong arms.

 

“I want to see him. I want Jongdae!” The human had folded into Kyungsoo’s embrace and pressed his face into the crook of the latter’s neck. “He shouldn’t have to die. I jumped on top of him. I thought I protected him from the blast. It should have been me instead. I—”

 

“Don’t you dare say that, Jongin,” Kyungsoo growls and tightens his hold on the other. “How can you say that when I’m right here. None of you should have died. It wasn’t your fault or Minseok’s. It was all the Aerglos doing and they’ve paid for it dearly.”

 

Jongin must have realised his mistake because he curls into the Titania and cries even more. He had cried until his tears ran out, and until Kyungsoo’s arm had ached from stroking Jongin’s head in its bent position.

 

Baekhyun had long left the room because he couldn’t take seeing Jongin’s breakdown.

 

“You have him,” the Prince had whispered beside Jongin’s ear. The latter hadn’t passed out even after his body had been wrecked by his inconsolable sobs. He laid slumped against Kyungsoo’s chest, a hand fisting the Titania’s shirt tightly, as if he was afraid that he’d be ripped from his side too. “Jongdae will always live on in the stars. He lives on in you. He lives on in Minseok. You will be okay,” Kyungsoo says.

 

“I won’t leave you,” he feels the overwhelming need to add that promise. “I’ll be here, always.”

 

The Prince feels Jongin press his lips against his neck, and that is all the reply he gives him.

 

The other had still slipped into a depressed state after that — first came the insomnia, then his inability to stomach anything more than a couple of mouthfuls of food. He is broken. Jongdae had left a sizeable hole in his heart, and to be honest, Kyungsoo does not want to fill that hole up with himself because Jongdae deserves to live on in Jongin’s heart and memory.

 

He lets out a deep sigh and watches as King Junmyeon walks up to the front of the group, before the ones who had gathered to say their final goodbyes to Jongdae. As per the Earth and human customs, the younger’s body had been preserved for five days of mourning before he is to be buried. They now stand near his grave and when the King of Vulcan launches into an eulogy, Kyungsoo tunes him out in favour of looking at the view in front of Jongdae’s final resting place.

 

It’s the beautiful meadow in the mountains they had chosen for him — the place where he and Jongdae had shared a lovely moment of reunion by the spirit dragons. He remembers the younger had loved this meadow because he had said that when spring comes, the flowers bloom, and when he’s there, he feels so much closer to the stars at night. Spring will only come after winter, and it’s still a couple months too early. Jongdae never got the chance to sing among the flowers in spring.

 

They had traveled from the hospital back to the village in the mountains after Jongin was given the go-ahead to move by the doctors.

 

“—may his soul live on among the stars, may he shine down on us with warmth, positivity and love, much as we are accustomed to seeing and feeling from him.” Kyungsoo catches onto King Junmyeon’s final words and watches as he pauses slightly before shifting his gaze to the pair standing closest to the open grave.

 

“We can begin,” the royal prompts gently.

 

Jongin almost jolts at the sudden attention before he walks closer to the grave, dragging his feet along the way. The human stops and looks down at Jongdae’s body. Kyungsoo doesn’t try to listen in on what he is whispering to his brother. He’s certain he won’t be able to handle Jongin’s emotional goodbye well.

 

After Jongin drops a flower wreath into the grave, one he had determinedly crafted from scratch himself, he walks back to the crowd. Kyungsoo sees him looking around, as if in search of someone, and when their eyes meet, the relief is obvious on Jongin’s face as he rushes over to the Prince.

 

Kyungsoo welcomes him with a hug and Jongin’s own arms remain locked around the Titania’s neck even as Minseok steps up to the grave. This sight is even more heartbreaking than watching Jongin say farewell to Jongdae.

 

His arms around his lover’s back tightens subconsciously. He can’t imagine Jongin’s death and him having to say goodbye to his one and only.

 

After Minseok drops a wreath of his own in Jongdae’s grave and kneels to kiss the ground he is burying his heart in, King Junmyeon gives the nod to several men standing just a distance away. They approach with spades in their hands and only when Minseok steps aside, as if he is giving them permission, do they begin filling up the grave.

 

It’s a long process — the burial. As night begins to fall over the horizon, the group gathered slowly disperses to move on with their daily routine, but Kyungsoo and Jongin remain with Minseok because it’s more difficult for them to. It’s hard to walk away pretending everything’s going to be the same again.

 

When the men are done with burying Jongdae, they bow in their direction respectfully before turning to leave. Minseok drops to his knees in front of the mound of earth, while the couple stands just a couple of feet behind him to give him some space.

 

Kyungsoo glances to his side and reaches out to hold Jongin’s hand, entwining their fingers. The latter merely stares back wordlessly with the hint of a grateful smile on his lips.

 

The darkness of night soon covers the meadow and the ground shakes a little when the spirit dragons walk into the picture. The four magnificent beasts are almost glowing as they bathe in the light of the many stars hanging overhead; the ice blue of their scales refracting rays and forming a breathtaking halo around Jongdae’s grave.

 

Kyungsoo and Jongin gasp when the spirit dragons all tilt their heads back to give a collective roar in tribute of the fallen. Where they expect fire, they are caught by surprise when they see blue streams projected to the sky from the spirit dragons’ throats. It is snowflakes that ultimately floats down to rest on Jongdae’s grave and the kneeling Minseok.

 

The Prince sees his fellow Titania looking up and looking awed at the display as well.

 

“It’s beautiful,” Jongin whispers and Kyungsoo gives his hand a squeeze. He’s glad that the other seems to be feeling better. “Jongdae will love this.”

 

He follows Jongin’s gaze and finds himself staring up at the stars above. There is one… one particular star that seems to shine the brightest when they peek through the light blanket of snowflakes created by the spirit dragons.

 

“He will,” Kyungsoo agrees.

 

Minseok is staring transfixed at that star too, and the Prince wonders if the elder is able to feel it. He gets his answer when one of the Titania’s hands creeps under his shirt to settle on the area above his heart.

 

Kyungsoo knows what lies on Minseok’s skin. He knows what he’s touching — surely, a beautiful constellation.

 

Jongdae will always live on in the stars, as he does in Minseok’s heart.

 

 

 

 

“That’s the last one for today,” Chanyeol informs him and Kyungsoo nods. The Titania turns to his side and pats Joohyun on the shoulder.

 

“Get some rest. It’s been a tiring day,” he says.

 

The Princess nods and smiles.

 

“Goodnight Oppa. I’ll see you in the morning to run over the details of the coronation ball.” Joohyun bows and takes her leave after that. Sehun is soon walking alongside her, to no one’s surprise really, because when is the Vulcan not hovering around her?

 

“You too, Chanyeol. Go get some rest,” says Kyungsoo. “I can walk myself back to my room.”

 

“You sure?” The other hesitates slightly.

 

“Yes,” the Titania says matter-of-factly, even going to the extent of shoving at Chanyeol’s back. “Don’t keep Baekhyun waiting. Have fun,” Kyungsoo chuckles to himself when red grows on his friend’s cheeks after he shoots him a wink.

 

“We’re just hanging out!” Chanyeol insists.

 

“Whatever you say,” he teases.

 

After he turns the corner, the Prince’s shoulders slump at once and he allows his feet to drag along the marble floor as he makes his way back to the east wing. His facade is gone, just like that; wiped clean when there are no watching eyes around.

 

Kyungsoo takes back his words from earlier. It has not just been a tiring day but a draining week altogether.

 

After sending off King Junmyeon and the Silver Fleet back on the mountains (Sehun had chosen to remain and was only granted his request out of the graciousness of his King), Kyungsoo and Joohyun couldn’t delay their return to the city any longer because there needed to be someone ruling over the planet. The humans had no leader and the Prince couldn’t let them figure things out on their own naively. There had to be some form of order.

 

The Titanias and humans who were part of the rebellion, who had also been hiding up in the mountains for years now, had decided to come back with them. Everyone bar Minseok.

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t even need to ask to know why he chose to stay.

 

He and Joohyun had been overwhelmed by the welcome the humans who had been liberated from the Aerglo army gave them. They had been oppressed for a long time and they worshiped the rebellion for granting them a new lease of life. The few Titanias left in the rebellion had also been greeted by especially loud cheers from the crowd. Kyungsoo thinks he has his parents’ legacy to thank for the warm reception.

 

After twenty years away, the Prince has finally returned, and he and Joohyun had been swept up in all kinds of royal duties — meet the people sessions, court hearings, and more importantly, the upcoming coronation ball.

 

He feels he can barely breathe.

 

The remaining Aerglos who survived the uprising had been banished to the far side of the galaxies, and with the Generals gone, Kyungsoo had to temporarily name a few of his trusted men in-charge of several matters in court, until they can all find their footing again.

 

Sehun had been tasked to overlook the weapons and spacecrafts leftover by the Aerglos; to salvage where possible and build up their resource capabilities again.

 

Kyungsoo knows he has no ultimate right to command the Vulcan to assume any position in his court, but he owes it to Joohyun because the Commander agrees quite willingly. Perhaps this would buy him more time to stay on 354I, to stay with the woman he loves. The couple have been showing their affection for each other more openly these days, and if Kyungsoo isn’t super jealous, he would join Chanyeol and Baekhyun, the pair who likes to make a show of retching at their sweetness.

 

He wishes he can act like this with Jongin, but alas, his lover is still not well after Jongdae’s death. Psychologically, it had been a hard hit, and it will take time before he’s back to his daily routines again.

 

To no one’s surprise, Chanyeol was named Chief Advisor and Head of Staff at the castle. Even Baekhyun has a role as Head of Finance, vetting through the account books of the Aerglos and managing the gold flowing in and out of the sovereign state’s funds. Kyungsoo figures he can put the Alula’s strong suits to good use.

 

Kyungsoo is to be crowned King in a fortnight and he honestly doesn’t know how he feels about that. It’s a given that he will rise to the position of his father after his return, and he knows it, but he still feels unprepared.

 

As he walks down the hallways back to his bedroom, he feels the walls around him closing in. He’s been harbouring a thought for quite some time now, but he isn’t sure if that is going to be an acceptable decision.

 

The Titania quickens his footsteps. He can’t wait to be in Jongin’s arms again. He misses him after a full day out greeting the people on the streets. Kyungsoo knows he hasn’t been spending much time with his lover ever since he returned to the castle; he had no liberty of time to, and that is his one biggest regret.

 

When he pushes open his bedroom door and tries to slide in, making as little noise as possible to not stir Jongin from his sleep because it’s relatively late now and surely the latter will be in bed already, a body comes charging up to him and Kyungsoo barely has time to bring his arms up before he finds them full of Jongin.

 

“Jongin?” He pulls his head back to glance down at the other but Jongin has his face buried in his neck and his arms wrapped tight around him. “What’s wrong, love?” The Titania asks. He’s getting worried at the other’s behaviour now.

 

Kyungsoo walks them back to the bed slowly.

 

“I hadn’t seen you at all today. I was worried,” Jongin rushes out. “I thought you had left me. Yesterday and the day before as well, I barely spent any time with you.”

 

He had left even before Jongin woke this morning. He sees the problem now.

 

The Prince quickly shushes the other and holds him even closer. They collapse on the bed and Kyungsoo doesn’t even complain when Jongin practically climbs on him and squashes him down, body pressed fully against his. He knows what the other is trying to do; he is making sure he can’t leave.

 

“I would never,” he declares. “I promised I would always be with you.” Kyungsoo places a kiss on Jongin’s forehead before pulling back and then kissing him proper, on the lips. He tries not to show it because Jongin can read his facial expression really well, but the Prince is actually berating himself on the inside.

 

 _Have I really been that absent that it gave Jongin the impression that I had left him?_ Kyungsoo knows his schedules have been really busy, but he blames himself for not prioritising time with his lover especially when Jongin is still emotionally unstable.

 

The other is still recovering from losing Jongdae and he spends most of his time cooped in Kyungsoo’s bedroom with only Baekhyun for company at random times of the day. It’s almost like their roles have switched because it is now the human who gets nightmares, who sometimes slips into small moments where he falls silent and turns depressed.

 

Kyungsoo hates to think that when he is out fulfilling his duties as the Prince of Titania, Jongin is left alone to dwell in the dark recesses of his mind. Back when he was still fearful of Aerglos, the other had constantly been by his side to help him. Jongin is still caught in a vulnerable state now and Kyungsoo feels ashamed that he isn’t able to reciprocate the support his lover had shown him in the past.  

 

He had promised to always be with Jongin, but he fears the latter feels he hasn’t kept to the promise at all.

 

_I’m sorry. I’m so sorry._

 

“I would never leave you, Jongin,” Kyungsoo repeats into his ear. “I’m sorry I haven’t been spending much time with you. It’s just that preparations for the coronation ball is really taking a toll on us all. I promise I will do better and spend more time with you.”

 

Jongin doesn’t speak for a long moment, but when he does, what he says gives Kyungsoo a rude awakening.

 

“You’re going to be King, Kyungsoo. That would mean more duties to fulfil and much lesser time for me.”

 

The Titania stills, and Jongin must feel his discomfort for he snuggles closer and mouths against his neck a second after.

 

“Forget what I said. I’m fine, really. It’s just— _uhm_ , I’m just being silly, sorry.” He pauses. “As King, I know you have your responsibilities too. I don’t want to burden you even more. I know I’m clingy now, but it’s just a phase. It’ll pass. You don’t have to take time off to spend it with me. As King, your people should come first.”

 

 _No, you should still come first_ , Kyungsoo wants to correct him, but Jongin releases a deep yawn just then and he keeps quiet, knowing the other is halfway to sleep already.

 

_You will always come first to me, Jongin._

 

The Prince knows he is going to suffer tomorrow, or in the morning rather, since it’s already past midnight, because he can’t catch sleep at all. He spends the many hours listening to Jongin’s light snores and gentle heartbeat, while thinking about what the other had said.

 

He thinks long and hard.

 

Kyungsoo thinks he has finally come to a decision by the time the first ray of the morning sun creeps through the curtains at the windows. To him, Jongin is his everything, and it’s a big call he’s making, but not one he has only thought of for the first time now.

 

He needs to speak to Joohyun.

 

 

 

 

_1 year later._

 

**Unknown**

**02h 11m 45.8412s, −06° 31′ 19.028″**

**15.0 light-years from Earth**

 

“How many times do I have to tell you? Don’t run around in the house, kids!” Kyungsoo huffs and tries to blow his fringe out of his eyes because his hands are preoccupied with kneading dough, cookie dough to be specific, but there is still a layer of fondness in his voice that hints he isn’t really angry.

 

The Titania hears someone giggling next and then multiple muted footsteps. Deciding that enough is enough, Kyungsoo wipes his hands with a cloth and steps out of the kitchen to go check out what’s happening.

 

The second he walks into the living room, someone pounces at him, and despite having enough strength to take their combined weight and remain on his feet, Kyungsoo decides to play along and collapses on the floor in dramatic fashion.  

 

“Oh no,” he faux gasps. “Man down! Will the cookie monster finally get what he wants?”

 

Jongin giggles atop him and leans in to peck Kyungsoo’s lips before pushing himself off him. The human had been eyeing the cookie dough he had been preparing for some minutes now.

 

“Did I use cookie monster right?” He asks.

 

Jongin has been educating him on cartoons and movies recently — Earth’s greatest creation, according to the latter. Kyungsoo finally understands what a Hulk is and he had laughed a lot, to Jongin’s confusion because he can’t remember what he had said so many months ago when he had been high on morphine.

 

“Yup. Good job, Soo.” The other leans down to peck his lips again, but forces down the Titania’s chest when he makes to chase after his retreating lips. “Make sure daddy stays down,” Jongin says before darting off in the direction of the kitchen, and the soft nudges at Kyungsoo’s feet finally travels up the length of his legs until he feels tongues licking at his cheeks.

 

“Stop.” It is his turn to giggle and raise his hands to his face to stop the assault. Kyungsoo hears pants and soft whines in his ear when he gently rejects the kisses to his face and he sits up, cuddling his two babies to his front. “Your appa is a greedy pig,” he tells them, sniggering when Jongin calls out from the kitchen, “I heard that!”

 

“Don’t learn from him, okay?” Mongmool and Monggu tilt their puppy heads to the side cutely and Kyungsoo almost squeals from the cute. He reins himself in at the last second and settles for a more manly cough because he is a Prince and former bounty hunter goddamnit.

 

“Come on, let’s get you two food too.”

 

The Titania picks them up and heads into the kitchen, all prepared to nag at Jongin to not hog all the cookie dough to himself.

 

It has been a year since his coronation ball, which Kyungsoo had attended, but not so that he could be crowned King. That was also the same night he had left the castle and found this lonely planet they now reside in. His home used to be 354I and it will always remain a piece of him, but the Titania has another home in the form of Jongin now.

 

He will always choose Jongin.

 

Their forever is what he seeks and what he treasures above all.

 

“What time will Joohyun be here tomorrow?” Jongin asks when he enters the kitchen. Kyungsoo almost can’t make out what the other is saying because he has his mouth stuffed. He lowers his babies to the floor, snatches the mixing bowl from Jongin, gives him a pointed look, and goes to stick it in the fridge before all they are left baking is a meagre batch.

 

“Past noon, I suppose,” he replies. “She said she has rounds to do in the morning and will come over after that. Seeing as we’re only an hour flight away, maybe she’ll make it in time for lunch? I can cook." The mention of his sister always leaves him feeling proud because word has traveled the galaxies that she makes a wonderful Queen. He had never doubted it when he first went to her with the proposition. Kyungsoo always looks forward to catching up with his sister when she and Sehun visit, which is often.

 

"Somehow, I have the feeling that Chanyeol and Baekhyun will tag along as well. It’s been some time since they were last here and Yeol always complains to me over the comms set that I don’t send over enough pictures of our children. I swear he thinks of Mongmool and Monggu more than us,” he adds with a chuckle.

 

"Just as well, we can grill them about how their relationship has developed since we last met," Jongin says.

 

Okay, maybe Kyungsoo misses his two friends too.

 

Jongin helps the Prince clear the island so they can start working on dinner. It’s amazing what some human thing called the Internet can do. After the human had introduce him to the wonder that is YouTube, Kyungsoo has learnt and almost perfected the art of cooking, all thanks to some home food channels.

 

“You got the ingredients I told you to get when you were in the village earlier?”

 

The nearest village to their house by the coast is at least an hour’s walk away so they don’t make a trip there every single day. It’s a simple place with the bare minimal stores, and only a handful of humans live there.

 

Jongin only dumps a big bag on the island in reply to his question. Kyungsoo scoffs when the other beams at him and puckers his lips, leaning across the island afterward, as if he is waiting to be rewarded.

 

When the Titania remains still, Jongin’s lips rearranges into a deep pout.

 

“Are you really going to leave me hanging?” He whines.

 

It’s only then that Kyungsoo walks around the counter and pulls Jongin down for a kiss. He feels the other melting into his arms and kissing back with equal fervor. He smiles.  

 

Ten years ago, more or less around the time he first met Jongin, he would never have imagined that come a day in their future, they would be acting so domestic and loving in the kitchen of their own home. Especially given that they had first met as bounty hunters and their first impression of each other contained a lot of memories of blood.

 

“Good enough for you?” Kyungsoo smirks when he releases Jongin’s face. The latter is left looking dazed as the Titania walks around him to get to the stove.

 

He laughs as a smile slowly grows on Jongin’s face.

 

 

 

 

Jongin slumps down on Kyungsoo’s chest after he climaxes and snuggles close. He doesn’t mind the sweat and drying cum between their bodies because he’s exhausted from their many rounds of lovemaking.

 

Kyungsoo must not mind too because he wraps an arm around Jongin’s waist, holding him close, still panting into the latter’s ear.

 

“Let me clean us up before we go to sleep,” says the Titania a minute later, and Jongin whines when Kyungsoo pulls out of him.

 

A warm cloth on his stomach spells the other’s return and when they are both clean, they wrap themselves around each other for some blissful post-coital snuggling.

 

“Are you really happy here with me, Soo?”

 

The Titania frowns at the sudden question.

 

“Of course I am. Why do you ask?”

 

“Because you gave up so much for me,” Jongin replies in a soft voice. “Your crown, your home and all your friends you left behind.” This must be one of those nights insecurity plagues the other’s mind. Jongin still slips into one of these moments occasionally, but the frequency they happen are fast decreasing.

 

“I’m not worth it, Soo. I’m not the man I was before. Why are you still here?”

 

“You are worth more to me than my crown. You will always be my choice,” Kyungsoo says in all seriousness before taking Jongin’s face in his hands. “Look at me, love. I mean everything I said. I love you.” Wide eyes stare back at him and he still sees a little doubt behind them so the Titania kisses him hard, hoping that it will convey all the love he feels for him.

 

“You are my home, Jongin. Wherever you are is my rightful place.” He tilts both their heads up, to stare at the ceiling, except the ceiling is made up of full-length glass and what greets them are stars — a whole galaxy of them. “There is no place I rather be than here with you.”

 

Their two puppies choose this time to whine and bark at the other side of their closed bedroom door, as if reminding their owners of their existence, before scratching sounds surface.

 

“There is no place I rather be than here with you _and our family_ ,” the Titania repeats with a laugh.

 

Kyungsoo knows it’s a cheesy statement because his lover blushes and buries his face in his neck, but it’s a true statement nonetheless, and he will never take it back.

 

At least Jongin seems more convinced now.

 

“When did you get it? The tattoo.” Kyungsoo props his head up with his elbow and stares down at his lover with adoring eyes, tracing a finger on the ink etched across Jongin’s heart. He had seen it earlier but was too busy with pounding the other to make mention of it.  

 

“You noticed?” Jongin smiles shyly. “When I went to the village this morning. There was this guy there who is a former painter. He had all the equipment,” he whispers. He sees the tears in Kyungsoo’s eyes and he smiles up at him. He knows those are happy tears.

 

“Since you have a part of me in the constellation across your heart,” Jongin traces a finger along the outline that had formed around Kyungsoo’s birth constellation after he almost died during the war on 354I. “I figured I wanted you on my heart too. I know how you Titanias see the stars in the galaxies; I know there are meanings to everything.” He laughs lightly and gestures between their chests. “See, we match. We’re one.”

 

The tattooed constellation on Jongin’s heart is black, unlike the glittering silver one of his. But they are exact replicas of each other, and when put together, they complete the perfect picture. The more Kyungsoo looks at the other’s tattoo, the more he feels amazed and touched by it. The Titania isn’t sure Jongin knows just what he has done.

 

Under the light of the stars overhead, they are two lovers, but one heart.

 

The love he has for Jongin soars.

 

Kyungsoo kisses the human and stares deep into Jongin’s eyes.

 

"I love you."

 

He doesn’t hold back the question that has been lingering in his mind for some months now.

 

“Will you marry me, Jongin?”

 

 

 

_The End._

 


End file.
